


La luna y todas mis estrellas

by witchmeetsevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (hay muy poquita homofobia lo prometo), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Sirius Black, Domestic Fluff, Fake Marriage, Gay Remus Lupin, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marauders, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Prank Wars, Slow Burn, diría que es un enemies to lovers, el slow burn más slow a este lado del mundo, pero es más bien un 'no te soporto pero mejor esto que morir de hambre' to lovers, uso de alcohol (más o menos responsable), y breve mención de drogas (maría específicamente)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchmeetsevil/pseuds/witchmeetsevil
Summary: No tenía dinero ahorrado, sus padres no podían permitirse ayudarlo y con lo que ganaba en el supermercado no le daba para  pagar apenas el apartamento, mucho menos las matrículas que le quedaban de universidad. Estaba jodido. A no ser que a Remus le tocase la lotería la semana siguiente o consiguiera un sugar daddy de manera espontánea, no tenía más opciones.Tenía que casarse con Sirius Black.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Penny Haywood/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	1. El plan sin fisuras

**Author's Note:**

> Este es solo el segundo fanfic que escribo y el primero de este fandom. Surgió a raíz de un anuncio real de alguien que buscaba a otra persona con la que casarse porque la matrícula de la universidad salía más barata para matrimonios, y una amiga y yo hablamos de la situación a la que podría dar pie algo así con wolfstar. 
> 
> ¡El título es provisional porque soy terrible con los títulos!
> 
> Si lees este fic por favor comenta algo después porque soy como un hada y si no tengo validación externa me muero. Muchas gracias! < 3

—He encontrado alguien para ti.  
—Vas a tener que especificar un poco más James, porque no sé si te refieres a alguien como un psicoterapeuta o como un novio.  
—Ahora que lo dices, quizá un psicoterapeuta no te vendría mal.  
—¿Un novio, entonces? —inquirió Remus.  
—No exactamente. He encontrado una solución para que puedas pagar la universidad este año —dijo con aquella sonrisa. La sonrisa James Potter TM, su marca personal, la batseñal antes de cometer un crimen. Luego añadió:—. Pero no te va a gustar.  
—Me he planteado tirarme delante de un coche en marcha para poder pagar la matrícula con el dinero de la indemnización —bufó Remus, confiado—. Lo que sea que tengas en mente no puede ser peor.   
—Desde luego es una solución mucho más divertida a que te atropellen. 

Remus alzó las cejas.

—Soy todo oídos.

* * * 

—No. Absolutamente no. Ni de coña.  
—Remus, espera. 

Remus salió de la cafetería. Sabía que James andaba detrás, y también sabía que James era la clase de persona que podría venderle hielo a un esquimal, así que fuesen cuales fuesen sus argumentos no quería oírlos. No. Ni hablar. Apretó el paso.

El semáforo estaba a punto de ponerse en verde para los peatones y Remus se echó la mano al bolsillo distraídamente para comprobar que su teléfono móvil seguía allí antes de cruzar. Por desgracia, James lo alcanzó cuando llegaba a la mitad del paso de cebra. Remus echó a andar hacia su apartamento con un pequeño suspiro.

—No es una locura tan grande, ¿vale? Además, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.  
—¿De qué me estás hablando?  
—Tu matrícula de la universidad y el alquiler de tu apartamento. ¡No tendrás que buscar otro compañero de piso!  
—Eso está muy bien, James, pero creo que no eres consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo.  
—No, no. Remus, yo no te estoy pidiendo nada. Solo te estoy ofreciendo una solución perfectamente viable.  
—Perfectamente viable —repitió Remus con un bufido—. Ya.   
—Es un plan sin fisuras…  
—¡Pero cómo que un plan sin fisuras! ¿Cómo voy yo a mis padres y les digo que me caso este verano porque la matrícula de la universidad es más barata para personas casadas? ¿Tú sabes la que me armarían solo por teléfono? Y luego se presentarían aquí al día siguiente para llevarme a rastras a casa. Casarse es un tema serio, James, no una cosa que puedas hacer un martes por la tarde por aburrimiento —Remus se dio cuenta, enfadado, de que quejarse de los puntos flacos de la idea de James solo le daría un borrador sobre el que asentar un plan mejor, es decir, una oportunidad para convencerlo. Y Remus no quería que lo convencieran. Apretó el paso un poco más, hasta que James no pudo aguantar el ritmo y empezó a trotar tras él. Remus continuó con su letanía, impasible—. Desconozco las consecuencias legales pero no creo que sean pocas, ¡y luego queda el tema del divorcio! Porque tendría que divorciarme al acabar la universidad, ¿lo entiendes? Tiene toda la pinta de que divorciarse es aún más engorroso que casarse, y eso dando por hecho que ambas partes están de acuerdo porque está negociado de antemano. Y por último, un pequeño detalle insignificante, James; ¿con quién coño me caso? Tener ideas locas está genial pero sin recursos para llevarlas a cabo no llegamos muy lejos, ¿eh? Tú tienes a Lily y puedes casarte mañana mismo si te da la gana. ¿Pero con quién me caso yo? No salgo con nadie y mi lista de pretendientes no es precisamente larga, por no decir inexistente. 

Remus guardó silencio durante unos segundos mientras recuperaba el aliento después de su pequeño sermón, y para su sorpresa James no dijo nada inmediatamente. Temiéndose lo peor, giró la cabeza hacia él sin relajar el paso, y se encontró de nuevo con aquella sonrisa peligrosa.

—Cuando te enfadas te pones muy dramático —apuntó entonces James con socarronería. Remus puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero me ofende la poca fe que tienes en mis planes. Cuando te he dicho que era un plan sin fisuras no lo decía a la ligera. Tengo al candidato perfecto, y no solo eso: está ya al tanto de la idea y la ha aceptado. Habría que arreglar algunos detalles, claro está. Pero si te interesa, está hecho.

Remus se detuvo completamente. No estaba seguro de querer hacer la pregunta.

—¿Quién?

* * *

Sirius Black. El nombre le sabía en la lengua a moras dulces en verano y al irracional miedo a saltar de noche a las aguas oscuras de una piscina. Sonaba a un susurro y a un golpe definitivo: S-i-r-i-u-s. **Black**. 

Remus conocía a Sirius. No eran amigos (Remus no tenía muchos de esos), pero se conocían. A través de James, por supuesto. Sirius y él eran amigos de toda la vida, prácticamente hermanos, y Remus conocía a James desde hacía ya casi cinco años, así que habría sido imposible que sus caminos no se hubieran cruzado.   
Sí, Remus conocía bien a Sirius Black. Arrogante, ruidoso, siempre buscando ser el centro de atención. Cada vez más tatuado, tanto que pronto no tendría piel para tanta tinta, y los brazos siempre tapados por una segunda capa negra que era su chaqueta de cuero. Su sonrisa era distinta a la de James, una sonrisa con colmillos afilados, una que auguraba problemas. Y Remus —Remus siempre hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse alejado de ellos. Ya tenía suficiente con lo suyo, muchas gracias. 

* * *

Sirius Black. En la puerta de su apartamento. Esperando apoyado contra el muro como si fueran a hacerle una sesión de fotos para una revista, todos sus ángulos perfectamente calculados. Remus se preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí durante una milésima de segundo y luego le sobrevino el urgente impulso de estrangular a James, cuando entendió que aquello era una encerrona para tratar de convencerlo del plan de casarse. Se detuvo, negándose a dar un paso más como si Sirius fuera contagioso, y mientras James se giraba a mirarlo se cruzó de brazos.

—No —dijo simplemente. James frunció el ceño.  
—Venga, Remus, no te pongas así…  
—Tu plan es una locura. No he accedido. ¿Por qué está Sirius aquí?

Lo señaló con el dedo, aprovechando de que no miraba, aunque no estaba seguro de si Sirius podía escucharlos desde allí y esperaba con fingido desinterés o si realmente no se había dado cuenta aún de que habían llegado. 

James se revolvió un poco el pelo y se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz, como si así pudiera pensar un poco mejor.

—En parte porque pensaba que estarías más abierto a la idea y así ahorramos tiempo, y en parte porque confiaba en que Sirius me ayudaría a terminar de convencerte si no estabas seguro del todo.

Remus bufó, mirando hacia la puerta, y Sirius eligió ese momento para girar la cara y observarlo. Se sostuvieron la mirada sin hacer ningún gesto, como si no se conocieran, o como si se conocieran demasiado bien.

—No estoy convencido para nada —replicó al fin, y no protestó cuando James lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo seguir caminando.  
—No importa. A Sirius y a mí nos gustan los retos. ¿A que sí?

Sirius sonrió y se separó de la pared con las manos en los bolsillos. Remus odió la franja de piel que dejó ver entre la camiseta y los pantalones al deslizarlos ligeramente hacia abajo.

—Por supuesto. 

Si James se dio cuenta de la falta de entusiasmo de Remus al plantarse frente a su amigo no dijo nada. Le dio un breve golpecito a Sirius en el brazo a modo de saludo y el otro se lo devolvió con un poco más de fuerza, fingiendo darle un puñetazo, a lo que James se puso en guardia con los puños frente a la cara como si fueran a pelearse. Sirius rió.

—¿Nos vas a invitar a entrar, bonito? —preguntó entonces con tono socarrón, mirando a Remus—. Me encantaría quedarme de pie en tu puerta todo el día, pero tenemos negocios de los que hablar. 

Remus estuvo tentado de poner los ojos en blanco pero su cerebro se distrajo al terminar de procesar la palabra negocios. Había estado muy ocupado buscándole problemas a la idea de James y razones por las que no quería hacerlo y no se había detenido a pensar en la otra parte del trato, en que para que el plan funcionase necesitaba a otra persona, y esa persona, Sirius Black, debía de estar interesada por algo. No podía ser por dinero, obvio, ya que Remus no tenía fondos suficientes ni para pagar la universidad y el objetivo de casarse era, precisamente, ahorrarse parte de esa tarifa. Tal vez a Sirius le interesaba aprovecharse de la misma subvención, pero le pareció poco probable. 

¿Qué podría querer de él Sirius Black?

El apartamento estaba medianamente recogido, gracias a dios, excepto por los tropecientos libros que Remus había traído el año anterior al empezar la universidad y que no tenía dónde poner por la falta de estanterías y también por todos los volúmenes que había acumulado durante el curso, ya por exigencia del plan de estudios o por placer. Quitó del sofá el libro que había dejado a mitad junto con sus gafas de leer y su manta para acurrucarse e invitó a sentarse a James y a Sirius antes de poner una tetera a calentar al fuego. James siempre bebía té cuando venía de visita y aunque Remus ignoraba lo que solía beber Sirius, tampoco le preguntó, lo que resultó en última instancia inútil cuando el otro dijo:

—Oye, bonito, ¿tienes cerveza? La preferiría a un té, la verdad.

Remus sonrió dulcemente y encontró gran satisfacción en anunciarle que no, no tenía cerveza. 

Cuando estuvieron todos instalados en la sala de estar, James carraspeó y dejó la tacita sobre el plato con un tintineo antes de ir directo al grano.

—Bueno, chicos, esto es muy sencillo. La idea es muy buena, y no solo porque se me haya ocurrido a mí, que también, sino porque es algo que os beneficia a los dos, relativamente fácil de conseguir y lo mejor de todo: completamente legal.  
—Un milagro que una idea tuya sea buena y legal al mismo tiempo —comentó Sirius dándole un sorbo a su té, luego hizo una mueca y alejó la taza de sí.  
—Mis ideas siempre son buenas, lo que pasa es que las tuyas nunca son legales, por eso es difícil ponerse de acuerdo —se defendió James—. En cualquier caso, este plan es a prueba de balas. Remus, si os casáis antes de que empiece el curso solo tendrás que pagar un tercio de la matrícula de la universidad. El descuento también se aplica en másteres y doctorados, así que podrías seguir con esto hasta que termines todos los estudios. Es mucho dinero ahorrado.

Remus suspiró largamente.

—¿Y después?  
—Después, divorciarse de mutuo acuerdo es muy fácil. Más tarde investigamos todos los detalles del proceso para que no haya sorpresas, pero mientras no decidáis comprar una casa juntos o tener un hijo espontáneamente, todo irá bien.   
—Mi falta de útero me da tranquilidad.  
—Me alegro.  
—¿Tiene que ser matrimonio? —preguntó Remus—. ¿No puede ser una pareja de hecho?  
—¿No es lo mismo? —inquirió Sirius.  
—Sabía que lo ibas a preguntar —dijo James con una sonrisa—, así que lo investigué. No, no es lo mismo, y en las normas de la subvención de la universidad solo contemplan el matrimonio. 

Remus se reclinó hacia atrás en el sillón murmurando un sinsentido contra su taza de té y Sirius soltó un exhalo de aire al darse cuenta, divertido.

—¿Qué pasa, bonito? ¿No quieres ser mi esposo?

Remus lo miró sin un ápice de calidez en los ojos, la voz monocorde:

—¿Y tú el mío sí?

Sirius soltó esa risita grave de ultratumba y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo solo quiero aprovechar mi parte de las ganancias.  
—¿Y cuáles son esas ganancias, exactamente?  
—Las de todo matrimonio: sexo mediocre y peleas por a quién le toca hacer la cena, claro.  
—Claro.  
—Sirius quiere irse de casa —interrumpió James, mirando a Remus—. Pero a estas alturas todos los apartamentos decentes están cogidos ya. Además, aprovecharse de la misma subvención es un plus.

Remus no supo por qué le sorprendió escuchar que Sirius iba a la universidad. Quizá porque no podía imaginarlo en un campus, o desde luego no podía imaginarlo en el suyo, tan diferente al resto de estudiantes. Pero lo cierto era que Remus no pensaba en Sirius en absoluto, así que tampoco era de extrañar. Le habría sorprendido lo mismo que James hubiera dicho que trabajaba en un Starbucks. 

—James, te has olvidado la mejor ventaja de todas.

Remus lo miró, pero James no dijo nada, así que miró a Sirius, que lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

—Cuando se entere de que me he casado, igual a mi madre le da un ataque al corazón. O igual no, pero en cualquier caso se llevará un disgusto enorme.   
—¿Eso es lo que ganas? —preguntó, incrédulo—. ¿Hacer que tu madre se enfade contigo?  
—Si conocieras a mi madre lo entenderías, pero un encuentro con mi madre no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo, así que vas a tener que confiar en mi palabra.

Remus bufó un poco más.

—Así que, Remus —retomó el hilo James—, la única condición de Sirius es que necesita quedarse con la habitación libre de este apartamento…  
—Eh, nadie ha dicho que esa vaya a ser mi única condición.  
—… pero a cambio va a pagar todo el alquiler.

Remus se atragantó un poco con el té.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
—Primero, porque soy un caballero y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer al imponerme en tu apartamento sin entrevista previa ni nada —dijo Sirius con la mano en el pecho, como dándose aires de importancia—. Segundo, porque si tu única motivación para hacer esto es el dinero, te va a venir mucho mejor poder ahorrar dinero tanto de la matrícula como del alquiler. Y tercero y más importante: porque paga mi madre, y cuanto más tenga que pagar más grande será el disgusto que se lleve. 

Remus torció el morro. Cuando Sirius mencionaba a su madre él no podía dejar de pensar en la suya propia, delicada, menuda como un hada rubia, buena como nadie, y le causaba un gran rechazo el pensar que alguien buscaría hacerle el mismo daño que Sirius le deseaba a la suya. ¿Qué clase de hijo hace algo así por despecho? ¿Gastar más dinero del que necesita en algo cuyo único objetivo es herir a la persona que pone de su bolsillo? 

—Los padres de Sirius tienen dinero —precisó James, adelantándose a la pregunta de Remus—. No te preocupes por eso, no van a quedarse cortos a fin de mes solo porque paguen el alquiler completo. Probablemente habrían pagado lo mismo o incluso más por un estudio individual en el centro si Sirius se hubiera molestado en buscar alojamiento cuando todavía era temporada.  
—Soy un alma libre, James. Sabía que no necesitaba buscar nada todavía y las cosas han salido bien. Mis instintos no me fallan.  
—Si no fuera por mí y por Remus serías un alma sin techo. Literalmente no has aportado nada excepto decir que sí cuando te pregunté si estabas interesado.  
—A mí me parece que mi participación en este plan está siendo más que suficiente.  
—Yo todavía no he dicho que sí —interrumpió Remus. Los otros dos se giraron a mirarlo—. No he dicho ni que acepte el plan ni que vaya a dejarte vivir aquí, pagues el alquiler o no. Estáis vendiendo la piel del oso antes de cazarlo.  
—Tenemos al oso comiendo de la palma de nuestra mano —replicó Sirius con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué más necesitas para que te convenzamos? ¿Qué información podría darte James que no te haya dado ya para que accedas?

Remus lo pensó detenidamente. ¿Qué necesitaba para convencerse de la idea? Para empezar, saber que aquello iba a salir bien, algo totalmente imposible de predecir. Podía cometer un error al rellenar alguno de los muchos papeles que probablemente tendrían que rellenar y no poder acceder a la subvención, o peor aún, acceder a ella y que se la revocasen más adelante por algún motivo, quizá si se daban cuenta de que era un matrimonio de conveniencia. Podía venírsele encima una multitud de consecuencias legales que no había previsto en un principio y meterse en problemas de los que no sabría salir sin la ayuda de un abogado. Y la opción más terrorífica: podía quedarse atrapado para siempre en una unión civil con alguien que ni siquiera tenía el título de amigo y seguramente no lo tendría nunca porque, siendo francos, Remus detestaba a Sirius Black. 

Además, quedaba todo el asunto de la convivencia. Sirius necesitaba vivir allí por lo menos durante el siguiente curso completo, hasta que los pisos abiertos a estudiantes volvieran a tener vacantes, y aún después de eso Remus no estaba seguro de si era buena idea tentar a la suerte. Había visto la película _Matrimonio de conveniencia_. ¿Qué pasaba si les revocaban la subvención porque ya no vivían juntos y no consideraban lícita la unión? ¿Qué pasaba si los obligaban a someterse a un test para comprobar que se habían casado de forma desinteresada? Remus preferiría morir antes que sentarse en una oficina y declarar que amaba a Sirius Black. 

Se enfrentaba, entonces, a un mínimo de dos años viviendo en matrimonio hasta acabar la carrera. ¿Y después? Remus no tenía ni idea de qué haría después. Sus planes de futuro no llegaban tan lejos, pero no descartaba especializar sus estudios. Remus Lupin, doctorado en Literatura Clásica, no sonaba mal. 

Pero eso conllevaba vivir _con Sirius_. En el mismo apartamento. Se verían por las mañanas, por las tardes y todos los fines de semana si Sirius no decidía marcharse de viaje a algún lugar, y compartirían baño, nevera y el tendedor de la ropa, los cacharros de cocinar y las salas comunes. Por su aspecto, por el simple hecho de ser amigo de James y por las historias que Remus había oído, Sirius y él no se parecían en absolutamente nada. Remus ya llevaba dos años viviendo con compañeros de piso en vez de con sus padres y ya sabía lo que significaba chocar mucho con otras personas. Interesante en un primer momento, una oportunidad de introspección y de adaptación, si se mira de manera optimista, pero un completo desastre si la otra persona no guarda un mínimo de respeto por tus propias decisiones y límites. Remus no tenía ganas de tener que llamar a un cerrajero porque su compañero de piso le había dado la llave a alguien que había conocido brevemente en un pub la noche anterior. Otra vez.

Fiestas hasta las tantas, completo desorden y música ruidosa era lo que Remus esperaba de Sirius. Pondría la mano en el fuego. Pero la cuestión era: ¿le quedaba otra opción?  
Había pasado el curso anterior estrangulado intentando hacer malabares con el trabajo y las clases para poder pagar la matrícula de la universidad, el apartamento y la comida simultáneamente, algo que no todos los meses había funcionado bien (por no decir ninguno). Lily había acabado trayéndole _tuppers_ de comida semana sí y semana también, a veces incluso haciendo la compra por él, sin decirle nada, y James lo había invitado a comer incontables veces, dejándole pedir lo que quisiera, especialmente cuando Remus parecía un poquito más delgado que la última vez que se habían visto.

Y antes de terminar el curso Remus había decidido que no, que aquello no era una solución a largo plazo. Buscaría un segundo trabajo si era necesario, lo que fuera con tal de graduarse. Aquello había ocasionado una gran discusión con Lily: _¿cómo vas a hacer dos turnos de trabajo además de ir a la universidad si apenas tienes tiempo para dormir con uno? ¿Es que quieres morir?_ A lo que Remus había respondido: _al menos moriré educado, Lily_.

James había adoptado un enfoque distinto e invitó directamente a Remus a vivir con él en casa de sus padres hasta que terminase sus estudios. Lo hizo una tarde que Remus fue de visita, decidido a convencerlo por presión si era necesario. Sus padres, un par de ángeles caídos del cielo, le aseguraron que no esperaban nada a cambio y que podía quedarse con ellos indefinidamente: en lo que a ellos respectaba, cualquier amigo de James tenía una cama a su nombre bajo aquel techo. Pero Remus no podía aceptar una oferta así, menos aún a cambio de nada. Se deshizo en disculpas y agradecimientos y rechazó la idea lo más educadamente posible pero de manera persistente durante todo lo que duró la cena. James fue a verlo al día siguiente a su casa para intentar convencerlo otra vez, pero Remus no cedió.

¿Y qué más opciones tenía? Bien, había buscado un trabajo en el que le pagasen un poco más que en el supermercado en el que había estado trabajando todas las horas sueltas que no estaba en clase o estudiando, porque el sueldo no era suficiente, pero era difícil encontrar uno que se adaptase a sus horarios. También había presentado su currículum a todas las librerías que había encontrado a su paso con el fin de ahorrar algo durante el verano, pero ninguna buscaba a alguien para un puesto temporal.

En resumen: no tenía dinero ahorrado, sus padres no podían permitirse ayudarlo y con lo que ganaba en el supermercado no podía pagar apenas el apartamento, mucho menos las matrículas que le quedaban de universidad. Estaba jodido.

Si decía que sí, pensó Remus, tendría que aguantar a Sirius Black, cierto, pero solo tendría que pagar su comida, sus libros y un tercio del coste de sus clases. Podía incluso pedir que le redujeran las horas en el trabajo para tener tiempo para vivir, y aun así le llegaría el dinero para todo. Ya no recordaba cómo era eso.

Las ventajas eran demasiado grandes como para dejarlas pasar. A no ser que a Remus le tocase la lotería la semana siguiente o consiguiera un _sugar daddy_ de manera espontánea, no tenía más opciones.

Tenía que casarse con Sirius Black.

Dio un sorbo a su té, ya casi frío, y le supo más amargo que los anteriores.

—Muy bien —cedió con un suspiro—. Hagámoslo.


	2. Las dudas, los preparativos y el secreto

A Lily se le resbaló la cucharilla de entre las manos y resonó estruendosamente contra el plato, llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor. Echó un vistazo y bajó ligeramente la cabeza como pidiendo disculpas, luego volvió a mirar a Remus con la atención de un halcón.

—¿Que vas a hacer qué?

Remus había pensado muy cuidadosamente a quién le contaría el plan del matrimonio arreglado, pero ocultárselo a Lily no era una opción en ningún universo; aunque lo hubiese intentado de verdad no habría salido bien. Era demasiado perspicaz y sobre todo conocía demasiado bien a Remus, tanto que ya sabía leer en él cosas que ni él mismo sabía. Era como mirarse a un espejo con los ojos vendados y que el espejo le hiciese una lista de todas las cosas que guardaba entre las costillas.

—Esto ha sido idea de James, claro —dijo con derrota, dándose cuenta de repente. Remus alzó las manos.  
—Lo has dicho tú, no yo.  
—Una idea de bombero así solo se le podía ocurrir a James, eso si no se le ha ocurrido a Sirius.  
Remus resopló con sarcasmo y luego se dedicó a cazar las migajas de su tostada que había desperdigadas por su plato.  
—No creo que Sirius haya pasado noches sin dormir pensando en un plan para salvarme de la pobreza.  
—Por lo que me has dicho Sirius se va a aprovechar de esta situación igual que tú, así que tampoco me extrañaría. Lo que sí me extraña es que hayas dicho que sí. Sirius y tú…  
—¿Cómo iba a decir que no? —interrumpió Remus, olvidando momentáneamente la limpieza exhaustiva de su plato—. Era eso o meterme a stripper. Y si hay algo que no se me daría bien es desnudarme alrededor de una barra. Como mucho me pagarían para que no me quitase la ropa.  
—No me distraigas con tus bromas de auto-odio, estoy intentando echarte la bronca por otra cosa.  
—Y yo estoy intentando evitarlo, Lily —explicó amablemente Remus.

Lily torció el morro y se retiró el pelo por detrás de los hombros, como si se preparase para una pelea.

—¿Te das cuenta de que vas a ser un hombre casado a los veinte años?  
—Sí.  
—¿Qué les vas a decir a tus padres?  
—No se lo voy a contar.

Lily lo miró con los ojos como platos, escandalizada. Remus se armó de paciencia.

—¿Cómo que no?  
—Si lo hago voy a tener que explicarles el por qué. No sé qué idea me gusta menos: decirles que es por dinero y que se sientan culpables, o mentirles y decirles que es por amor cuando no lo es. Mi padre quizá dejaría de preguntar medianamente rápido, pero mi madre querría saber más —aseguró Remus. Lily lo escuchó sin mediar palabra—. Mi madre intentaría sacarme una confesión que no existe porque lo único que siento por Sirius es desdén. No tengo el valor de mentirle a la cara sobre eso.  
—Entiendo tu razonamiento, y no digo que no tenga sentido, pero casarse es algo muy gordo, Remus. Demasiado para que no lo sepan.

Remus negó con la cabeza y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para terminar con las últimas migas de pan. El plato vacío brilló bajo la luz de la mañana.

—Es mejor si no lo saben —insistió.

Lily se reclinó en su asiento y volvió a coger la cucharilla para seguir mezclando su café. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, quizá pensando muy intensamente, pero cuando habló lo hizo con voz amable.

—Está bien, Remus. Yo te apoyo. Y una pequeña parte de mí tiene curiosidad por saber cómo os las vais a apañar para vivir juntos. Ya te aviso de que Sirius es un poco…  
—¿Inútil?  
—Intenso. ¿Por qué te cae tan mal, de todas formas? Sé que habéis coincidido algunas veces, pero tampoco muchas, ¿no?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. No hemos coincidido muchas veces, no. Simplemente no me gusta.

Lily lo miró en silencio un momento, valorando decir algo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor. 

—¿Tú qué piensas de Sirius? —inquirió Remus. Lily puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Me vuelve loca, y no en el buen sentido. Pero también sé que en el fondo es buena persona. No sería amigo de James si no fuera así.

Remus asintió.

—Eso ya lo sé.  
—Tiene sus cosas buenas, te lo prometo. Solo tienes que buscarlas. 

En el ligero murmullo de la cafetería, bañado en luz dorada junto a la ventana, Remus se sintió momentáneamente en paz. Apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal y miró a Lily, que estaba mitad a la sombra y mitad al sol y cuyo cabello parecía haber estallado en llamas. La piel blanca le refulgía como el cuarzo y Remus sintió el impulso de recorrerla desde la muñeca hasta el codo, trazando las venas azuladas.

—Parece que voy a tener mucho tiempo para eso. 

* * *

Remus tenía que admitir que cuando a James se le metía una idea entre ceja y ceja no la soltaba ni muerto. Se dedicó a buscar toda la información necesaria sobre el papeleo que tenían que aportar, los sitios a los que tenían que ir y los plazos que tenían que cumplir, y lo hizo todo con una celeridad inaudita, como si le diera miedo que Remus se arrepintiese de haber aceptado. Remus no estaba seguro de si James lo hacía porque estaba preocupado y, como él, sabía que no tenía otra opción para sobrevivir el curso siguiente; o si Lily lo había avisado de que no estaba para nada convencido y podía echarse atrás en cualquier momento; o de si era Sirius quien le preocupaba a James, como si pudiera hacer algo para que Remus cambiase de opinión. 

Sirius llevaba todo el verano en casa de James, y acordaron mantener las cosas así hasta que comenzase el curso escolar, pero hicieron el papeleo necesario para que constase que ahora vivía en la misma dirección que Remus. Después James les dio una lista de documentos que tenían que llevar al Registro Civil y hasta les concertó la cita, asegurándose de acompañarlos. Era una mezcla entre tener un guardaespaldas y un perrito faldero entusiasmado y a Remus le haría gracia si no estuviese permanentemente ansioso por la situación.

Estaba agradecido, en realidad, por no tener que preocuparse por el proceso burocrático. Había escuchado con atención las cosas que James les había contado, y en su fuero interior se dijo que debía recordarlas porque probablemente Sirius no lo haría (Remus había aceptado ya que, de los dos, era el único más o menos responsable), pero no pudo evitar que los datos se fuesen resbalando de su mente como una sustancia gelatinosa, goteando azúcar por todas partes. Su matrimonio no era un asunto que le apasionase lo suficiente como para no seguir de manera ciega las indicaciones de James: una vez dio por bueno el plan en un inicio era más fácil dejarse llevar en vez de comprobar dos veces cada paso. James era, al fin y al cabo, de fiar, a pesar de la locura en la que lo había mezclado.

Así que fue al Registro Civil con Sirius y con James y luego decidieron si casarse por el ayuntamiento, por el juzgado o por una notaría. Sirius parecía estar en una fiesta constante, como si presentar papeles y hacer cola frente a ventanillas de funcionarios amargados fuese lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Remus no sabía qué pensar.  
Podría ser peor, se dijo, una noche que pensaba en el asunto mientras miraba al techo, completamente exhausto después de trabajar. Podría ser peor. Podría haber tenido que poner un anuncio en Internet para encontrar una persona con la que casarse, y quién sabía qué clase de persona se habría presentado voluntaria. Remus, desde luego, no habría mirado con buenos ojos un anuncio así si hubiera sido él el que lo hubiese encontrado sin necesitarlo. 

Podría ser peor: podría no haber encontrado a nadie, y no haber encontrado tampoco un trabajo mejor, y haber tenido que abandonar la universidad a mitad de carrera. ¿Y entonces qué? Habría perdido dos años y habría tenido que buscarse la vida para poder continuar estudiando más adelante, cuando tuviese suficiente dinero ahorrado, que a saber cuándo sería eso. Si algo tenía claro Remus era que no quería estar trabajando en ese supermercado para siempre, con los fluorescentes que no se parecían en nada a la luz natural, los clientes excesivamente desagradables y su supervisor que parecía tenérsela jurada. Trabajaba en condiciones demasiado malas para el sueldo de mierda que recibía.  
¿Merecería la pena? ¿Sería mejor vivir con Sirius que estar en la pobreza extrema? Remus no apostaba por ello, pero tenía esperanzas.

* * *

No tenían cita con el notario hasta tres semanas más adelante, le informó James tristemente una tarde que quedaron los dos juntos para cenar con Lily. Remus no tenía prisa, pero en cierta manera quería acabar ya con la parte legal del asunto para quedarse tranquilo y estar casi un mes con un matrimonio a medio hacer no le inspiraba ninguna confianza.  
Al terminar de cenar James se excusó para ir al baño y Lily se inclinó un poco hacia Remus por encima de la mesa, el colgante que llevaba al cuello rozando el mantel blanco en un lento vaivén. Remus se irguió un poco, preparándose para escuchar.

—Aún estás a tiempo de cancelarlo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Decidió hacerse el tonto, simplemente porque era la opción más sencilla.

—¿Cancelar qué?  
—Sabes muy bien el qué.

Remus suspiró y se salió por la tangente.

—James se lo ha currado mucho. Si ahora me echase atrás…  
—No estás haciendo esto por James —interrumpió Lily con firmeza—. Lo estás haciendo por ti, y cuando me lo contaste te apoyé porque pensé que a lo mejor podías sacar algo bueno de esta locura, pero llevas desde entonces con cara de tener una soga al cuello. No es el fin del mundo, Remus —alargó el brazo hasta su regazo, buscando su mano, y cuando la encontró se la apretó con fuerza—. Si esto te va a hacer infeliz y quieres parar, no es el fin del mundo. Buscaremos otra solución. Quizá podrías replantearte lo de vivir con James. Mira, Remus…

No. Su amistad con James no le daba un pase para aceptar caridad. Sabía que los señores Potter eran sinceros al decirle que no les importaba si se quedaba con ellos una noche o tres años, pero eso no le quitaba el peso de la vergüenza de los hombros. No podía quedarse semipermanentemente con una familia que no era la suya y menos aun cuando, para más inri, ellos no querían ni oír hablar de recibir algún tipo de compensación. Una cosa era Sirius quedándose parte de las vacaciones de verano en casa de James porque con los años que llevaban yendo juntos a todas partes bien podían ya compartir corazón, sangre y hasta ADN, y porque Sirius, por lo poco que Remus sabía, debía de tener una familia no especialmente agradable; y otra cosa muy distinta era que Remus se apalancase los dos años que le quedaba de universidad en vez de buscar un segundo trabajo para pagarla como haría cualquier persona que no tiene dinero.

No. Quedarse con James no era una opción. Y seguir muriendo de hambre mientras estudiaba y trabajaba tampoco lo era. Tenía una nueva posibilidad brillando ante sus ojos y tenía que aprovecharla, por mucho que le pesasen las consecuencias, y si Lily había llegado a la conclusión de que Remus era infeliz tendría que buscar la manera de dejar de serlo, porque lo malo de Lily es que a ella no la podría engañar. No bastaba con fingir que era feliz. Tenía que serlo de verdad.

—Te veo pensar —insistió Lily. Remus aún no había dicho una palabra—. Reflexiona si esto es lo que quieres. James no se va a ofender si cancelas la boda.  
—¿Y Sirius? —preguntó Remus con sorna.  
—Estoy segura de que lo superará.

Remus la miró fijamente, y luego vio por el rabillo del ojo que James volvía a la mesa.

—Sí. Yo también.

* * *

A una hora imprudente, impulsado por una energía súbita que se había materializado en su cuerpo como por arte de magia, Remus Lupin se cambió el pijama por los primeros pantalones que encontró y una camiseta de manga larga que con los años se le había quedado en manga francesa, se aseguró de coger las llaves del apartamento y después salió al aire nocturno de Londres sin pensárselo dos veces, no fuera a ser que la cama lo instase a volver antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Había dormido un par de horas tras llegar del trabajo sin siquiera cenar primero, de lo agotado que se sentía, y al despertar ya no podía volver a dormir. Como si su reloj interno le indicase que era ya por la mañana, a pesar de que el cielo negro a través de la ventana le decía todo lo contrario. De todas maneras, Remus estaba acostumbrado a la noche. Remus Lupin era un hijo de la luna.

Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos con la tranquilidad de quien no tiene responsabilidades al día siguiente, a pesar de que sí las tenía, pero había llegado a un punto en el que le daba igual si acudía a trabajar medio drogado de sueño o con ojeras permanentes que amenazaban con marcarle las mejillas. Le daba igual. Quizá verían que estaba hecho una mierda y lo mandarían a casa. Quizá lo harían trabajar el doble para espabilarlo. Quizá Remus cometería un error garrafal, a propósito o no, y entonces lo despedirían (por fin). Quizá.

Pensó en eso y en otras muchas cosas que podía hacer y que probablemente no haría porque, siendo francos, Remus tenía los pies en la tierra. Le gustaría no tenerlos, sí; a veces la tierra dolía y parecía querer arrastrarlo al fondo como arenas movedizas, sí. Pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba en su ADN lamentarse en silencio e idear planes que nunca llevaba a cabo y continuar haciendo lo que se suponía que tenía que estar haciendo aunque fuese la cosa que menos le apetecía del mundo. 

¿Menos que vivir con Sirius Black? , preguntó una vocecilla en su cabeza. Remus la apagó instantáneamente. No había salido para pensar en Sirius. Por un día (no, por una noche) no iba a pensar en Sirius Black.

No pensó en Sirius Black mientras pasaba por delante de una tienda de ultramarinos oriental y se quedaba prendado de una de las fotografías que anunciaba productos vendidos en el interior, mostrando unas esferas recubiertas de sésamo cuyo corazón encerraba un misterio que a Remus se le antojó apetecible. No pensó en Sirius Black mientras entraba y descubría una tienda más grande de lo que había previsto en un principio, con dos largos pasillos y un mostrador a rebosar de productos frescos que no sabía identificar, brillando bajo los fluorescentes de las vitrinas frigoríficas. Tampoco pensó en él mientras preguntaba por las misteriosas bolas de sésamo, ni mientras le servían unas cuantas en una cajita de porexpán después de anunciarle el precio, ni cuando se sentó en una de las mesas pegadas a la gran ventana que daba a la calle después de pagar, la caja abierta frente así en una clara invitación. Cuando se acomodó en el taburete alto y se llevó una de las bolas de sésamo a la boca, Remus pensó un poco en Sirius Black.

No es que quisiera. De hecho, había estado evitándolo con gran intensidad, pero no pudo parar el tren de sus pensamientos. El dulzor del interior de la bola de sésamo, fuese lo que fuese, le recordó al año que conoció a James Potter, aquel verano en el que él y Lily hicieron una fiesta poco después de empezar a salir. Lily se lo había presentado semanas antes, en un ambiente mucho menos social, pero esa noche había conocido a Sirius Black. Cómo olvidarse.

Se comió otra bola de sésamo y el dulzor le volvió a la lengua. Igual que en la fiesta. Sí. Había comido tarta de cereza y moras silvestres que crecían cerca de la parcela de los Potter, el sabor tan bueno y el regusto en la boca tan agradable que no bebió ni comió nada más hasta mucho más tarde, cuando la velada se había marchitado a más no poder y solo podía salvarse con un poco de alcohol. O quizá ni siquiera con eso. 

Fue vaciando la cajita sin prisa, masticando mientras miraba el poco ajetreo nocturno de la ciudad, fingiendo que seguía sin pensar en Sirius Black. Que había conseguido bloquearlo de su mente, y que no podía acceder a él sin su permiso. Já. A Remus se le daba muy bien fingir. Mira, ¿lo ves contemplando los neones de la calle, las personas caminar? ¿Ves su pose, un poco encorvada sobre la mesa, como si la altura de su cuerpo fuera demasiada en proporción a su anchura? ¿La manera despreocupada en la que come? Ni siquiera tiene el ceño fruncido. Ninguna expresión de preocupación. Remus era un as, un hacha. Nadie podría saber en lo que estaba pensando. Es más, si se esforzaba un poquito, ni él mismo tenía que saberlo. Vaciar la mente… Así, así. Muy bien.

No pensó en él, ¿eh? Terminó la caja, encontró donde desecharla y al salir se fijó bien en qué calle estaba para poder volver a por más comida otro día que se sintiese así de autodestructivo, tanto como para pagar lo que había pagado por esas bolas de sésamo, y no pensó en Sirius Black.

Un buen rato más tarde, ya de vuelta en su cama, cuando su cuerpo pareció aceptar que, de hecho, continuaba siendo de noche y por las noches uno duerme, siguió sin pensar en Sirius. Bueno, lo hizo un poquito. Fue un pensamiento muy fugaz, como una estrella, tan rápido que casi no merecía la pena ni mencionarlo. Un flash que trajo una imagen y luego una sensación muy desagradable en el estómago, una presión en la base de su sistema digestivo que no tenía nada que ver con las bolas de sésamo. La imagen la desterró rápidamente de su cabeza; la sensación duró un poco más, por desgracia. Ya no había nadie alrededor que pudiese mirarlo y adivinar en qué pensaba pero Remus se encontró enterrando la cara en la almohada, escondiéndose, buscando desesperadamente el sueño que se lo llevase de allí. El cansancio, la agitación o la fuerza bruta de voluntad lo arrastraron a la inconsciencia, por fin, y Remus cayó dormido con las manos apretadas en puños.

* * *

Un sábado por la noche, después de un día inusualmente bueno en el trabajo (porque nadie le había gritado, ni habían solicitado hablar con su encargado por un asunto nimio en el que no tenían razón, ni habían intentado marcharse de caja sin pagar), Remus se sintió lo bastante indulgente consigo mismo como para prepararse una taza de chocolate con leche caliente utilizando el chocolate bueno, el que le había regalado Lily por su cumpleaños, importado de Bélgica. Se lo había racionado y lo comía todo lo despacio que podía sin perder de vista la fecha de caducidad, y normalmente solo cogía uno o dos pedacitos a cada vez, consciente de que si no se ponía un límite con antelación podría no ser capaz de parar, pero aquella vez cogió una fila entera. De un tirón.

Dio un mordisquito a una de las esquinas y metió el resto en la leche caliente, removiéndolo con cuidado hasta que se hubo mezclado del todo. Después se puso el pijama, se arrebujó bajo una manta suave en el sofá, abrió el libro que había empezado aquella semana y se bebió el chocolate a sorbitos, complacido, hasta que tuvo el estómago lleno. Aquella era una actividad demasiado invernal para realizarla a finales de verano, pero había tenido la ventana abierta durante un rato al caer la noche, la brisa agitando las plantas altas en la sala de estar, y a veces el frío parecía perseguirlo por el apartamento, buscando una piel bajo la que esconderse. 

No llegaba a ser media noche cuando Remus empezó a bostezar y tomó la decisión ejecutiva de cerrar el libro e irse a la cama, y como si hubiese estado esperando a que acabase de leer, su teléfono soltó entonces un pequeño sonido. Estuvo tentado de ignorarlo e irse a la cama igualmente, pero retirándose la manta de encima empezó a preguntarse si el mensaje no sería importante y al final se decantó por mirarlo.

 **??????**  
hola, bonito

No tenía aquel número guardado pero no hacía falta: había solo una persona que lo llamaba así. Remus sintió cómo el buen humor que había acumulado en las últimas horas se evaporaba de su cuerpo de manera instantánea, tanto que se planteó si no habría sido una alucinación. 

_Bonito_. Empezaba a estar hasta las narices de esa palabra. No había oído a Sirius usarla con James, ni con Lily, ni con nadie más que con él, lo que hacía que aquel asunto fuera aún peor porque significaba que la reservaba especialmente para Remus. Era un recordatorio de que no le tenía ningún respeto, y de que le podía tomar el pelo todo lo que quisiese sin que Remus hiciese nada. Porque Remus no iba a hacer nada, claro.

Le enfadó tanto aquel súbito mensaje que tardó un momento en pararse a pensar por qué Sirius Black tenía su número de teléfono. Obviamente lo había conseguido a través de James, pero ¿por qué?

Quizá iba a rajarse. Quizá él tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que habían empezado y lo que estaban a punto de hacer y había perdido el interés en llevarlo a cabo. A fin de cuentas, Sirius no tenía tanto que perder como él. Sí, no tenía buena relación con su familia, vale. A Remus le había quedado claro, pero no era para tanto. Era mayor de edad, tenía dinero para irse a cualquier otro sitio igual que había decidido irse con él; tenía a James. Tenía opciones. Remus, sin embargo, no las tenía, y en medio del mar de alivio que sintió al pensar en que a lo mejor la decisión de cancelar la boda no iba a depender de él, no pudo evitar sentir una nota de pánico, haciéndose cada vez más audible. 

Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato sentado incómodamente en el borde del sofá, mirando a la nada, con la agradable sensación que había acumulado antes en el estómago ya perdida por completo. Decidió, por segunda vez, ignorar el teléfono, y lo bloqueó para no ver el mensaje mientras se iba directo a lavarse los dientes y a la cama. 

Por supuesto, una vez que se tapó con las sábanas tibias y cerró los ojos no consiguió dormirse. Una cruel broma del destino, como tantas otras. Aún tardó quince minutos más de dar vueltas sobre sí mismo antes de volver a coger el móvil y mirar el mensaje otra vez. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que contestar a eso? Joder. Había estado tan cerca de tener un buen día y se había ido a la mierda justo al último momento. Maldita sea.

Respondió porque sabía que si no lo hacía no podría dormir, aun a riesgo de empezar una conversación que lo mantendría en vela de todos modos. Remus Lupin no podía ganar.

 **??????**  
hola, bonito

**Remus**  
Perdona, ¿quién eres? 

_**??????**  
_si de verdad no lo sabes  
esta conversación va a ser mucho más divertida de lo que había planeado en un principio_ _

_**Remus**  
_No tengo por costumbre hablar con desconocidos.  
Voy a bloquearte, buenas noches._ _

_**??????**  
_no no, espera espera  
soy sirius_ _

_**Remus**  
_Sirius?_ _

_**??????**  
_sirius black  
ya sabes  
tu marido_ _

__**Remus**  
_Ah. Ese Sirius._ _ _

___**??????**  
_WOW  
tu falta de entusiasmo me HIERE_ _ _ _

___Remus notó una punzada de satisfacción. Sabía que Sirius no estaría dolido de verdad, pero ser el que le tocaba las narices era agradable por una vez._ _ _

___**??????**  
_me has bloqueado?_ _ _ _

___**Remus**  
_Aún no. <_ _ _ _

____**??????**  
_vas a hacerlo, bonito?_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_Si sigues llamándome así, sí, probablemente te bloquee._ _ _ _ _

____**??????**  
_vaya manera de hablarle a tu prometido, no?_ _ _ _ _

____Remus bloqueó de nuevo el teléfono y se dio media vuelta en la cama. Ugh. Si todas las interacciones con Sirius iban a ser así, iba listo. Parecían esperarle meses y meses de desesperación sin fin._ _ _ _

____Empezaba a entrarle sueño de nuevo cuando oyó otra notificación del móvil, y esta vez pensaba ignorarla. Era ya tarde. Al día siguiente no trabajaba, pero le vendría bien descansar. Sí, iba a poner a cargar el móvil de nuevo, enterrar la cara en la almohada y pensar en cosas bonitas hasta quedarse dormido. Ya había tenido suficiente por aquel día.  
Solo que al conectar el móvil la pantalla se encendió para hacerle saber que la batería estaba ahora cargándose, y bajo el reloj digital que marcaban ya (dios mío) las doce y media, la vista previa del mensaje de Sirius decía así: “espero que seas más amable cuando vivamos juntos”._ _ _ _

____Remus cogió el teléfono tan de sopetón que el cable se enganchó a la lamparita de la mesilla de noche y la hizo caer al suelo estrepitosamente. No se rompió, por fortuna, pero la bombilla se partió en delicadas esquirlas de cristal que regaron sus zapatillas de estar por casa._ _ _ _

____Unos minutos con la escoba y el recogedor y muchos gruñidos más tarde, Remus volvió a meterse en la cama y tecleó una respuesta para Sirius._ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_espero que seas más amable cuando vivamos juntos_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_Seré amable si te comportas como una persona y no como un completo animal_ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_qué poca estima me tienes, Remus Lupin_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_Ninguna en absoluto._ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_que sepas que soy una persona perfectamente decente y cualquiera estaría encantado de vivir conmigo_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_Menos tus padres, por lo que parece._ _ _ _ _

____Sirius no respondió inmediatamente y Remus se preguntó en silencio si se había pasado de la raya, pero buceando en el fondo de sí mismo se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, la respuesta no le importaba demasiado. Si Sirius no tenía ningún tipo de contemplaciones con él, él tampoco las tendría._ _ _ _

____El siguiente mensaje llegó tan tarde que Remus tenía ya los ojos casi cerrados, el móvil enjaulado entre los dedos cegándolo con la luz repentina al encenderse la pantalla._ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_por eso estaría guay tener un sitio en el que pueda estar a mi aire, bonito_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_Qué, ¿no estás a gusto en casa de James?_ _ _ _ _

____Había pretendido cargar el mensaje de un tono terriblemente condescendiente, pero se dio cuenta (tarde, y con horror) de que podía leerse como genuino interés por su estado y se castigó dándose un cabezazo contra la pared._ _ _ _

____Como era de esperar, Sirius contestó con ingenua sinceridad._ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_claro que sí, pero james ya hace mucho por mí  
me pego todos los veranos en casa de los Potterdesde que tengo ocho años  
no quiero estar allí también durante el curso escolar_ _ _ _ _

____Ah. Así que sus situaciones no eran tan diferentes, después de todo. A Remus no le gustó aquello, pero entendía el sentimiento de Sirius. Podía respetar su deseo de no querer importunar a los Potter más de lo que ya había hecho ya, igual que él, aunque no tuvieran la misma relación con James._ _ _ _

____Debió de tardar demasiado en contestar para gusto de Sirius, porque minutos más tarde le llegó otro mensaje._ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_sabes por qué le dije que sí a james cuando  
me preguntó si quería vivir contigo?_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_¿Porque no tienes donde caerte muerto?_ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_dios, eres peor que lily_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_¿?_ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_asquerosamente dulce con james, terriblemente seco conmigo  
y lo de Lily lo entiendo porque al menos se lo folla, pero tú?  
si no supiese de qué va la movida pensaría que estáis los tres liados_ _ _ _ _

____A Remus se le escapó un bufido de indignación a pesar de ser plenamente consciente de que Sirius no podía escucharlo, y luego intentó localizar el origen de la sensación desagradable que se le extendía por el cuerpo como un virus._ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_Lily es mejor persona que tú y que yo, y si quieres que esto llegue a alguna parte te recomiendo que cierres la boca._ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_no te preocupes bonito, era una broma  
a diferencia de ti, yo sé lo que es el sentido del humor  
no pondré a caldo a Lily si tanto te molesta, pero me sigue pareciendo gracioso que seáis tan parecidos  
seguro que no os separaron al nacer? hasta os dais un aire_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_Me parezco físicamente a Lily lo mismo que tú a James._ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_já, ya le gustaría a james tener una cara como la mía_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_Es fascinante lo poco que tu necesidad constante  
de validación externa se corresponde con tu gigantesco ego._ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_mi ego solo refleja mi aspecto, bonito  
no todos podemos ser mosquitas muertas_ _ _ _ _

____Remus apagó el teléfono, se dio la vuelta y refunfuñó en silencio hasta que consiguió dormirse._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____* * *_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____El día D se acercaba inexorablemente y Remus se encontró cada vez más hastiado de tener que esperar. Le daba la impresión de que la anticipación era aún peor que lo que estaba por venir, quizá animada por las fantasías de su cerebro, que invocaba a un Sirius riendo histéricamente mientras prendía fuego a sus libros y mezclaba todos sus tés por pura diversión. Remus no sabía qué iba a encontrarse en la realidad._ _ _ _

____Mientras tanto ya había hecho una copia de la llave tanto del portal del edificio como de su apartamento, había hecho una limpieza general un poquito más intensa de lo habitual en su planning semanal y se había molestado en reorganizar sus productos en el baño, que durante el transcurso del verano habían ido extendiéndose poco a poco y ya ocupaban más espacio que la mitad del total, el que teóricamente debían ocupar para que fuese un reparto equitativo. Hasta había hecho la cama de la habitación libre con las sábanas que venían con el piso y su manta menos favorita, porque a saber si Sirius pensaba en cosas como la ropa de cama a la hora de hacer las maletas. Seguro que se olvidaba de las mil cosas que se le tienden a olvidar a uno cuando se muda por primera vez, y tendría que ir después a Ikea a comprar unas nuevas por no volver a casa a buscarlas. En fin. A Remus le daba igual._ _ _ _

____El caso era que se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese en _Modo Espera_ , incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese la inminente llegada de Sirius a su casa. Estaba tenso, incómodo y no se sentía a salvo en su propio apartamento. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____* * *_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____El mensaje que le mandó Sirius aquella tarde fue el primero desde la última vez que Remus le había dejado en visto. No se había molestado en retomar la conversación porque no tenía nada que decirle, a pesar de que albergaba cierta curiosidad por saber si Sirius había tenido algún motivo en concreto para hablarle esa noche además de para tocarle las pelotas, y Sirius tampoco había vuelto a dar señales de vida. Probablemente estaba viviendo felizmente en casa de James, despertándose a las tantas y vagueando todo el día como le encantaría hacer a Remus si no tuviese sus tropecientos mil turnos de trabajo._ _ _ _

____El mensaje, que aunque fue inesperado no sorprendió a Remus tanto como el primero que le había mandado, decía así:_ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_james me ha preguntado si hablábamos tú y yo y le he dicho que sí_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_¿Por qué le mentirías a James?_ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_porque se ha esforzado mazo con esto de la boda tío  
no quiero ser desagradecido_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_¿Qué pasa si un día coge tu teléfono y ve que tuvimos  
una única e infructuosa conversación?_ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_james no me revisa el móvil, no es un novio celoso_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_Genial._ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_pero sabes qué podemos hacer para arreglarlo?  
tener una conversación de verdad_ _ _ _ _

____Remus torció el morro con desagrado._ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_No se me ocurre nada sobre lo que podríamos hablar. No creo que tengamos nada en común._ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_con esa actitud seguro que no, bonito  
te gusta la música?_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_¿No le gusta a todo el mundo?_ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_no sé. te gusta a ti? :)_ _ _ _ _

____Remus bloqueó el teléfono y decidió que era el momento perfecto para fregar los cacharros que había usado antes para cocinar. Le habían llamado hacía un rato del trabajo avisándole de que había habido un malentendido con los turnos y que el suyo estaba marcado por error aquel día, así que tenía la tarde libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Su plan inicial había sido leer un poco y quizá luego salir a pasear por Londres, a ver si con suerte volvía al apartamento lo suficientemente cansado como para irse a la cama sin tener que cenar, pero el repentino interés de Sirius por hablar con él lo había dejado demasiado intranquilo como para sentarse a continuar con su libro. Mejor aprovechar el tiempo para hacer otra cosa._ _ _ _

____La vajilla sucia se terminó demasiado rápido y Remus, con las manos heladas del agua del grifo, se quedó un momento de pie, pensando en medio de la cocina._ _ _ _

____Por poco que le gustase la idea de conversar con Sirius se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo el más adulto de los dos, y eso no le agradaba. No quería ponerse trabas a sí mismo para tener una relación al menos cordial con su futuro (ugh) marido, pero había algo sobre él que lo instaba a alejarse cada vez que Sirius hacía un intento de aproximación. Algunos lo llamarían paranoia, Remus prefería llamarlo instinto de conservación._ _ _ _

____De todos modos, pensó un rato más tarde después de barrer el suelo y re-ordenar el ya ordenado estante de especias, una conversación era solo eso, una conversación. Suponía que podía darle a Sirius el beneficio de la duda, y si eso no llegaba a ninguna parte (que no lo haría, casi con toda probabilidad) podían no hablar nunca más. El matrimonio más silencioso de la historia._ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_Sí, me gusta la música. Como a todo el mundo._ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_qué grupos escuchas?_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_¿Qué grupos crees que escucho?_ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_creo que eres de la clase de personas que solo escuchan grupos indies polacos con una fanbase inferior a 300 personas de los que nadie ha oído hablar jamás  
eso o algo terriblemente deprimente  
como lana del rey_ _ _ _ _

____Remus ahogó una pequeña carcajada incrédula. Sirius no iba desencaminado (le gustaba escuchar a Lana del Rey de vez en cuando, aunque no era de sus artistas favoritas), lo que no dejaba de ser sorprendente. Si hubiese tenido que apostar por Sirius adivinando un único grupo musical que le gustase, ciertamente lo habría hecho en contra._ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_Estoy impresionado._ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_si es que soy el puto amo, joder  
¿cuál de las dos? es algún grupo polaco de mierda, verdad?_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_Que no se te suba a la cabeza.  
Y no, es Lana del Rey._ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_vaya, hombre… pero si es un muermo la tía esa…_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_A ti imagino que te gustan los grupos que solo meten ruido, ¿no? Esos que tienen su nombre escrito en una caligrafía inentendible en la carátula del álbum._ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_heavy metal? jajaja nah, no es lo que suelo escuchar, aunque no le hago ascos_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_¿Qué escuchas entonces?_ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_cuidado, bonito  
si empiezas a hacerme preguntas voy a pensar que te interesa lo que sea que tenga que decir_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_Te pregunto por educación. Se llama continuar una conversación._ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_claro, claro_ _ _ _ _

____Y un poco más tarde:_ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_me gustan mucho queen y david bowie, son mis favoritos  
me habría encantado poder ir a un concierto suyo  
pero supongo que no estaba predestinado_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_El destino no existe._ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_claramente. de lo contrario habría visto a freddie en primera fila  
tú has ido a algún concierto?_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_Sí, fui a uno de The Killers durante la gira de 2012._ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_NO JODAS  
has estado en un concierto de the killers????????  
qué guay  
con quién fuiste?_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_Con Lily._ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_qué perra, no me lo había contado  
ahora el que está sorprendido soy yo_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_¿Porque coincidimos en un grupo musical?_ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_porque eres un poquito menos aburrido de lo que pareces_ _ _ _ _

____Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que le parecía aburrido a Sirius, no esperaba menos. Cualquiera que no fuese James se lo parecería en comparación._ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_te has enfadado, bonito?_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_¿Por llamarme aburrido?  
No te preocupes Black, creo que podré superarlo._ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_en realidad lo que yo he dicho es que eres MENOS aburrido  
en comparación con la imagen que das  
así que al final es un cumplido_ _ _ _ _

____**Remus**  
_Cuidado, **bonito**. Si empiezas a hacerme cumplidos  
voy a pensar que lo dices de verdad._ _ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
_que no se te suba a la cabeza ;)_ _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____* * *_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____James le preguntó si quería celebrar una despedida de soltero y Remus lo miró en silencio tanto rato que James se descoñó de risa._ _ _ _

____—Vale, vale, solo era una idea. De todos modos tampoco sé cómo podríamos organizarlo porque, en fin, sois los dos chicos, así que yo no sabría con quién de los dos ir, y también está el asunto de que Sirius no tiene un grupo de amigos aquí en Londres, y…_ _ _ _

____—Tú saldrías con Sirius, obviamente —razonó Remus sin miramientos—. Dividirnos por géneros es una tontería. Sirius es como tu hermano, es evidente que estarías en su fiesta. Y Lily estaría en la mía.  
—Tienes razón, tienes razón.  
—Pero la costumbre en sí es un poco rancia. Lo de dividirse para que cada uno pille cacho por su cuenta antes de casarse como si el matrimonio fuera un castigo…_ _ _ _

____James se echó a reír._ _ _ _

____—Bueno, en tu caso casi lo es, ¿no? En fin, no un castigo, pero tampoco es que os caséis por amor…_ _ _ _

____James siguió hablando pero su razonamiento resonó en el interior de la cabeza de Remus, haciéndolo reflexionar. No le atraía la idea de salir a ligar (como si pudiese hacerlo a voluntad, de todos modos) o a emborracharse sin límites como ritual previo a la boda, pero una pequeña reunión con Lily antes de que su vida se volviera… rara, no sonaba nada mal. Es más, a lo mejor era buena idea no estar solo el día anterior, por si se le ocurría arrepentirse y huir del país sin decir nada. Lily no lo dejaría llegar al aeropuerto._ _ _ _

____—¿Le has preguntado a Sirius? —interrumpió Remus. James pareció perdido por un momento.  
—¿El qué?  
—Si él quería celebrar una despedida de soltero.  
—¡Ah! No, aunque le dije en coña que le daría la charla la noche anterior mientras nos tomábamos unas cervezas.  
—¿La charla?  
—Ya sabes —dijo James sugestivamente, levantando un poco las cejas—. La charla._ _ _ _

____Remus reprimió una mueca de disgusto._ _ _ _

____—Voy a hacer de abogado del diablo y decir que probablemente la charla te la tendría que dar él a ti, James.  
—Esta traición sí que no me la esperaba. Largo de mi casa.  
—Estamos en mi casa.  
—Entonces me voy yo._ _ _ _

____No hizo amago de levantarse, sin embargo, y Remus se limitó a rellenarle la taza de té y ofrecerle un poco más de leche._ _ _ _

____—Lo pregunto porque a lo mejor a él sí que le gustaría. Y así yo hago algo con Lily.  
—Yo encantado, ¿eh? Con que no vayáis a un club de striptease o algo así…  
—¿Tú te nos imaginas en un club de striptease?  
—A ti no, pero a ella sí —respondió James sinceramente.  
—Lily nunca te pondría los cuernos, aunque me imagino que eso ya lo sabes.  
—Lo sé —dijo James con una sonrisa tonta—. Soy un hombre afortunado.  
—Me alegro de que seas consciente. _ _ _ _

____James siguió sonriendo y no dijo nada._ _ _ _

____—Ella también lo es —mencionó Remus, después de un rato—. Me alegro que se enamorase de ti y no del guitarrista de nuestra clase de instituto.  
—Dios, yo también me alegro. Pero por ella, ¿eh? ¿Te imaginas salir con un músico? ¿En esta economía? Qué vergüenza.  
—Casi igual de malo que salir con alguien de letras —bromeó Remus, pero no le debió de salir muy bien porque James hizo un pequeño puchero al mirarlo.  
—Conocerás a alguien, Remus. Ya verás. Alguien bueno como Lily. Bueno, no como Lily, en fin, otro tipo de persona, pero ya me entiendes.  
—No te preocupes, te aseguro que salir con alguien no es mi prioridad número uno. Ni la número cinco. No está ni en el top diez.  
—Pues a lo mejor debería estarlo —replicó James, cruzándose de brazos—. Al menos en el top diez. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas soltero?  
—Define soltero.  
—Sin una relación estable._ _ _ _

____Remus no necesitaba hacer grandes cálculos para eso._ _ _ _

____—Cuatro años. Desde que Lily nos presentó a ti y a mí, más o menos.  
—Es verdad, me lo contaste —rememoró James con un poco de pena—. ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas…?_ _ _ _

____Remus alzó las cejas inquisitivamente._ _ _ _

____—A dos velas, Remus —terminó James—. Ya sabías lo que quería decir.  
—No lo sé —respondió el otro, intentando acordarse—. ¿Un año y pico? Pero fue…  
—¿Fue…?  
—Terrible. Así que no cuenta.  
—¿Y antes de eso?_ _ _ _

____Remus apartó la mirada._ _ _ _

____—¿Remus?_ _ _ _

____Remus murmuró algo._ _ _ _

____—¿Qué has dicho?  
—¡Cuatro años! —dijo finalmente Remus en voz alta—. El chico que me dejó justo antes de conocerte fue el último con el que follé. ¿Vale?  
—Ay, dios. ¿No hay nadie que te haya llamado la atención en la universidad?  
—Lo creas o no, he estado más pendiente de otras cosas que de los niños pijos de mi campus.  
—Eso tiene que cambiar. Este año tendrás más tiempo libre así que podrás conocer a alguien, Remus —afirmó James con convencimiento—. Este año follas.  
—Gracias por tu apoyo.  
—Lo digo muy en serio.  
—No necesito que seas mi celestina.  
—¡Pues no lo parece! Ya te he organizado un matrimonio, puedo organizarte una cita. Pan comido.  
—Esta conversación se ha terminado.  
—Tú piénsatelo.  
—…_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____* * *_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Remus cayó en la cuenta, apenas una semana antes de la boda, de que la fecha caía en jueves y a aquella hora él tenía un turno de trabajo, lo que significaba que tenía que pedir el día libre. Pospuso el momento lo máximo que pudo, no deseando en absoluto pedirle un favor a su supervisor, pero aprovechó la oportunidad el día que su encargado y él tuvieron un momento de calma y se dedicaron a charlar mientras iban a buscar productos de repuesto al almacén._ _ _ _

____—¿Que te casas? —repitió el otro, incrédulo. Luego soltó una risita—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
—Veinte. Soy muy joven, ya lo sé.  
—Un poco sí —rió—. Pero oye, cada uno va a su ritmo. ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada?_ _ _ _

____Remus dudó un poco, y luego decidió que su encargado parecía decente. Y que si no lo era le daba igual._ _ _ _

____—Afortunado. Se llama Sirius.  
—Un nombre interesante —observó el otro—. No te preocupes por el supervisor, ya le aviso yo luego, teníamos una reunión pendiente. Te lo confirmo más tarde, pero seguro que dice que sí. Nadie puede decir que no a una boda.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Remus, sorprendido—. Muchísimas gracias. Te debo una.  
—No es nada. Tú concéntrate en casarte y sé muy feliz. Si puedo te consigo el viernes y el sábado libres también. ¿Os vais de luna de miel a alguna parte?  
—Desafortunadamente, no —dijo Remus, sin sentirlo lo más mínimo—. Quizá más adelante, cuando ahorremos un poco.  
—Seguro que sí, ya verás. Espero que os vaya muy bien.  
—Sí, yo también._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____* * *_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____La despedida de solteros se celebró, finalmente, con James, Sirius y algunos amigos en común por una parte y con Remus y Lily por otra. Lily le preguntó si no quería invitar a alguien más, pero a Remus no se le ocurrió a nadie con quien quisiese pasar la velada aparte de con ella. Conocía a un chico de su misma carrera, Peter, con el que compartía la mayoría de las clases pero no estaba seguro de llamarlo amigo, aun tras dos años juntos, y como no habían hablado en todo el verano no le pareció muy buena idea ponerlo al corriente de la situación solo para invitarlo a la despedida de soltero. También se llevaba bastante bien con una de sus compañeras de trabajo, Alice, una chiquilla risueña que todavía estaba en el instituto, pero le pareció que a lo mejor sería un poco raro invitarla, dada la diferencia de edad._ _ _ _

____Así que, al final, eran él, Lily y la botella de vino blanco que había traído a mitad de tarde. Apareció en el umbral de la puerta vestida con una camisa vaporosa que gritaba verano en el campo y con los labios pintados de rojo, un look inusual en ella. Parecía rebosar energía, como si se acabase de tomar dos cafés seguidos o como si James y Sirius le hubiesen contagiado una especie de euforia burbujeante, y en cuanto Remus le abrió para dejarla pasar ella lo miró de arriba abajo antes de dirigirse a la sala de estar._ _ _ _

____—Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Yo voy a servirme una copa de vino y mientras tanto tú vas a cambiarte.  
—¿A cambiarme?  
—A cambiarte. Vamos a ir a cenar a algún sitio, donde tú quieras, pero invito yo; luego vamos a tomarnos uno de esos cócteles ridículos que cuestan quince libras en la zona pija, donde también invito yo porque sé que tú no te gastarías eso en alcohol ni muerto, y después, porque sé que si no volvemos pronto a casa te enfurruñarás, vendremos aquí y nos tomaremos una copa de vino, o las que surjan. Y ponemos a parir a Sirius o le dibujamos bigote y cuernos a una de sus fotos o lo que te apetezca hacer para que te lo pases bien. ¿Vale? _ _ _ _

____Remus se echó a reír, enternecido. Lily era maravillosa. No le apetecía especialmente salir por Londres, pero no podía decirle que no a ese plan. Ése sí que era un plan sin fisuras._ _ _ _

____—Venga, vale._ _ _ _

____Oyó a Lily descorchar la botella y buscar una copa en el armario mientras iba en dirección a su cuarto. Dudó mucho sobre qué debería ponerse, aunque tampoco tuviera tanto donde elegir, y para cuando Lily se cansó de esperarlo solo se había decidido por unos pantalones de pinza de color beige._ _ _ _

____—Deberías ponerte la camisa que te regaló James el año pasado por tu cumpleaños —decidió Lily, instalándose en el borde de su cama. Cuando Remus sacó la percha del armario, asintió—. Sí, esa.  
—Es blanca —observó Remus—. Va a parecer que vamos a juego._ _ _ _

____Lily se encogió de hombros mientras le daba un sorbo a la copa de vino. Ya iba por la mitad._ _ _ _

____—No sería la primera vez que alguien piensa que somos pareja.  
—También es verdad._ _ _ _

____Se puso la camisa y unos zapatos marrones de vestir y después se quedó de pie frente a Lily con los brazos extendidos._ _ _ _

____—¿Qué tal estoy?_ _ _ _

____Lily lo contempló por un momento._ _ _ _

____—¿Qué posibilidades tengo de convencerte de llevar una boina?  
—Ninguna.  
—Entonces ya estás, vámonos._ _ _ _

____Terminaron cenando en un restaurante oriental y Lily pidió rollitos vietnamitas para parar un tren, no fuera a ser que Remus muriese de hambre. También comieron un guiso con ternera y cantidades ingentes de arroz con gambas, y después de todo eso compartieron una fuente de lichis. Hacía mucho tiempo que Remus no comía tanto de una sentada._ _ _ _

____—Casi siento que fuese mi cumpleaños —bromeó, picoteando el último trozo de pan de gambas.  
—Como si lo fuese —asintió Lily con gravedad._ _ _ _

____Aceptaron gustosamente los vasitos de vino de arroz a los que los invitaron los dueños y después de pagar se despidieron con alegría de los camareros, Remus saludando con la mano y Lily reflejando las inclinaciones de cabeza hasta que salieron del restaurante. Una vez en la calle se agarraron del brazo y pusieron rumbo al bar de copas que Lily tenía planeado._ _ _ _

____Había una banda de jazz tocando en directo y Lily lo mandó a buscar una mesa cerca del pequeño escenario mientras ella iba a elegir los cócteles, para que Remus no se escandalizase con el precio y porque, de los dos, ella era la que tenía un instinto innato para elegir consumiciones. El bar estaba más lleno de lo esperado para ser un miércoles por la noche, pero los camareros fueron eficientes y Lily volvió enseguida a la mesa con dos combinados que a Remus le parecieron enormes. Uno de ellos era de color atardecer, una fusión de naranja y fucsia, y el otro un degradado en violeta con algo que parecía (si sus ojos no le engañaban) purpurina plateada._ _ _ _

____—Toma, éste es el tuyo.  
—Pero esto brilla.  
—Con lo que he pagado por él ya puede brillar con ganas —rió Lily. Luego añadió:—. Es purpurina comestible, no te preocupes._ _ _ _

____El cóctel sabía a moras, principalmente, con un toque de menta fresca. El alcohol estaba bien escondido entre eso y el hielo que se derretía poco a poco y Remus se encontró bebiendo más rápido de lo acostumbrado, satisfecho con la bebida. Lily, con la pajita de su cóctel entre los labios, le sonrió como si pudiera adivinarlo._ _ _ _

____A Remus, que no entendía apenas nada de jazz, le pareció que el grupo era bueno. La música era muy animada y había unas cuantas personas reunidas delante del escenario, bailando por parejas o en grupitos, todas luciendo sonrisas igual de grandes. En el centro de la pequeña multitud bailaba con gracia una pareja de ancianos especialmente entrañable, moviéndose con más energía de la que Remus esperaba tener a esa edad. Era un ambiente agradable y contagioso y en cuanto se terminaron los cócteles Lily lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró para bailar: parecía aún más eufórica que antes, probablemente por el alcohol, y a Remus le vino bien para olvidarse de la realidad por un momento. No había bebido tanto como ella y en general no se sentía ebrio, pero en aquella burbuja de música y regusto a moras se encontró a salvo todo lo que duró aquella canción, y luego la siguiente y la siguiente._ _ _ _

____Pararon a beber agua y a descansar un poco, exhaustos, y cuando empezó a venirles el bajón decidieron que era hora de ir a casa. A Remus le gustaba salir con Lily porque ella entendía que prolongar la noche durante horas le resultaba cansado y no tenía ningún problema en marcharse pronto, si era lo que él quería, con tal de que se hubieran divertido un rato antes. Aunque la verdad era que resultaba difícil no divertirse con Lily, hubiese cócteles de por medio o no._ _ _ _

____Al llegar al apartamento Lily fue rauda y veloz a rescatar la botella de vino que había dejado enfriándose en la nevera, y luego se instalaron en el sofá frente a la ventana mientras discutían si debería quedarse a dormir._ _ _ _

____—Es tarde ya y para cuando quieras marcharte no sabemos si James estará despierto o sobrio como para venir a buscarte con el coche —razonó Remus—. Deberías quedarte aquí y ya está. No es como si tuvieras grandes planes mañana por la mañana de todos modos.  
—Tengo una boda que atender —precisó Lily.  
—Sí, creo que vamos a la misma._ _ _ _

____Avisó a James de que dormiría allí, para que se quedase tranquilo, y después Lily se le acercó con expresión conspiranoica. Tenía los ojos un poco entrecerrados por el vino y un mechón rojo despeinado, casi tapándole la mejilla izquierda. Remus se lo recolocó detrás de la oreja y la miró con ternura._ _ _ _

____—Bueno —dijo ella, el tono un poco irregular—, ¿entonces qué pasa con Sirius?  
—¿Qué pasa de qué?  
—Por qué le odias tanto —cuestionó Lily, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. No lo entiendo, tú no odias a nadie._ _ _ _

____Remus se encogió suavemente de hombros y no reaccionó, por si acaso._ _ _ _

____—Algo te pasa con Sirius pero no me quieres contar el qué —gimoteó Lily con cara de dolor—. Yo, que te lo he contado todo…  
—Estoy seguro de que no todo.  
—¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —preguntó, dispuesta—. Dispara, yo te contesto._ _ _ _

____Remus se echó a reír._ _ _ _

____—No tengo nada que preguntar. Y tampoco tengo nada que contarte.  
—Pues vaya —refunfuñó Lily, hundiéndose un poco en el sofá—. Pensaba que a lo mejor tenías un secreto con Sirius y no me lo querías contar.  
—Ningún secreto. Solo que me parece insoportable.  
—Eso no es un secreto —rió Lily—. El único que no lo sabe es James. No sé cómo no se ha dado cuenta.  
—Yo tampoco. Imagino que si lo supiera no le habría dicho a Sirius que se casara conmigo.  
—Desde luego —coincidió Lily, sorbiendo el fondo de su copa de vino—. James piensa que sois mejoresamigosparasiempre, como él y Sirius, o como James y tú.  
—¿James piensa que él y yo somos mejores amigos para siempre?  
—Pues claro. Puede que Sirius llegase antes que tú, pero prácticamente os quiere lo mismo._ _ _ _

____Luego se quedó pensativa un momento, mirando al vacío, y mientras ponía cara de estar acordándose de algo preguntó:_ _ _ _

____—Espera, ¿he roto algún código de amistad entre hombres? ¿Estoy desvelando demasiado?_ _ _ _

____Remus rió en voz baja._ _ _ _

____—Creo que sé lo mismo que tú sobre códigos entre hombres.  
—Bueno, pero tú eres un hombre.  
—Sí, eso no te lo discuto. _ _ _ _

____A la botella de vino aún le quedaba algo de contenido y Remus la ocultó detrás del sofá por el bien de Lily, en un intento de no llevar una testigo resacosa a la boda a la mañana siguiente. Ella dejó su copa vacía sobre la mesita de café mientras miraba por la ventana, la luz de las farolas contorneándole el perfil. Pareció perdida en sus pensamientos por un rato y Remus la dejó estar._ _ _ _

____—¿Crees que conseguirás llevarte bien con Sirius?_ _ _ _

____Remus suspiró._ _ _ _

____—No lo sé.  
—Yo creo que sí —dijo Lily, y aunque a Remus se le pasó por la cabeza desestimar su opinión por exceso de optimismo, se lo pensó dos veces al verla hablar seria, con tanta sinceridad—. De verdad creo que tenéis cosas en común.  
—¿Cómo qué?  
—Los dos sois muy cabezotas, por ejemplo —sonrió, y Remus puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió con ella—. Y los dos sois buenas personas.  
—Hace falta un poquito más que eso para llevarse bien con alguien.  
—Puede. Pero es un comienzo._ _ _ _

____Lily empezó a cabecear no mucho después de aquello y Remus la envió al baño a ponerse un pijama limpio que le vino larguísimo y a lavarse los dientes frotándose la pasta dentífrica con el dedo, a falta de cepillo. Después le preguntó si quería dormir en la habitación de invitados que a partir del día siguiente sería de Sirius y Lily, ofendidísima, le dijo que por supuesto que no, y se fue con aires de grandeza a la habitación de Remus. Después de pasar por el lavabo la encontró completamente dormida en el lado de la cama pegado a la pared, abrazando un cojín, y realizó una cuidadosa operación de extracción de sábanas para luego taparla y que durmiera dentro de ellas en vez de encima.  
Antes de apagar las luces e irse a dormir, Remus se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Sirius._ _ _ _

____**el petardo**  
estás nervioso?_ _ _ _

___Lo había enviado hacía más de una hora y Remus no sabía si al responderle Sirius le contestaría de vuelta, pero lo hizo de todos modos, por si acaso._ _ _

___**Remus**  
_No. ¿Y tú?_ _ _ _

___El siguiente mensaje llegó casi de inmediato._ _ _

___**el petardo**  
_no_ _ _ _

___Y un poco más tarde:_ _ _

___**el petardo**  
_un poco_ _ _ _

___**Remus**  
_Sabes que no es una boda de verdad, ¿no?_ _ _ _

___**el petardo**  
_esa es la gracia, bonito  
que sí es de verdad_ _ _ _

___**Remus**  
_Ya sabes lo que he querido decir._ _ _ _

___Tardó mucho más en responder entonces, tanto que Remus ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, pero la luz de la pantalla encendiéndose en su cara lo espabiló un poco._ _ _

___**el petardo**  
_qué te vas a poner mañana?_ _ _ _

___**Remus**  
_No lo he pensado todavía.  
¿Tú?_ _ _ _

___**el petardo**  
_un traje, claro_ _ _ _

___**Remus**  
_Claro._ _ _ _

___Y por primera vez, Sirius se despidió:_ _ _

___**el petardo**  
_hasta mañana_ _ _ _

___**Remus**  
_Hasta mañana._ _ _ _

___Apagó la luz de la habitación, puso a cargar su teléfono móvil y el de Lily y luego se instaló en la cama girándose hacia ella. Estaban frente a frente y podía ver su rostro sereno cubierto de pecas, respirando lentamente mientras dormía sin ninguna preocupación. Remus le acarició la punta de la nariz y luego abrazó uno de los cojines, igual que Lily, y en una voz diminuta, pequeñísima, casi inaudible en la inmensidad de la noche de verano, susurró:_ _ _

___—Lily, tienes razón. Tengo un secreto con Sirius Black._ _ _


	3. Sí quiero (qué remedio)

El día fatídico, también conocido como el día en que Remus Lupin se casó con Sirius Black más o menos voluntariamente, los dos acudieron al notario acompañados por James Potter y Lily Evans, que habían sido invitados en calidad de testigos y amigos íntimos. Éstos declararon que la boda se celebraba de mutuo acuerdo por ambas partes y Remus estuvo a punto de bufar como un gato, pero finalmente le pareció que comprometer el matrimonio a aquellas alturas era un sinsentido y una pérdida de tiempo. 

Se había levantado de mal humor cuando lo despertó Lily, con un dolor de cabeza muy desagradable que no se correspondía con lo poco que había bebido la noche anterior. Ella, en cambio, estaba fresca como una rosa y le hizo el desayuno antes de obligarlo a salir de la cama, llevarlo a empujones a la ducha y asesorarlo de nuevo mientras se vestía. Remus dudó entre ponerse el único traje gris de pantalón y chaqueta que tenía, que solo había usado anteriormente para entrevistas de trabajo, o algo un poco más informal. Animado por Lily, que debía de haberse enterado por James que Sirius vestiría de traje, terminó poniéndose el suyo también. No porque el notario fuese a pensar nada raro (porque estaba bastante seguro de que habría visto gente de todo tipo vestida con prendas muy diversas a lo largo de su experiencia profesional), sino porque no quería que pareciese que Sirius se había tomado aquello más en serio que él. 

Hablando de Sirius, había aparecido frente al edificio de la notaría con la misma actitud que una estrella de rock llegaría a su estadio. Lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y llevaba la camisa blanca ligeramente abierta en la parte superior, sin ningún rastro de corbata, que dejaba a la vista varios de los trazos de tinta acumulados en su pecho. El pelo lo tenía un poco más ordenado que de costumbre, con la raya ligeramente desviada del centro de su cabeza y los rizos amplios y negros brillando hasta la altura de la nariz. Uno de los mechones que le enmarcaban la cara amenazaba con taparle el ojo derecho, y en el otro lado se había colocado el pelo detrás de la oreja, dejando a la vista dos pendientes plateados. Como colofón final, si no estaba equivocado (y Remus no solía estarlo) Sirius parecía haberse delineado los ojos de negro, dándole un aspecto un poco más salvaje.  
Reunidos los cuatro en la zona peatonal frente a la notaría, esperando a que dieran las diez de la mañana, James les dio un pequeño discurso de ánimo.

—Felicidades chicos, esto es lo último y luego ya podéis olvidaros del asunto hasta que terminéis la universidad. Ya no os queda nada para ser un matrimonio hecho y derecho. ¿Estáis nerviosos?  
—No —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
—Muy bien —dijo James—. ¿Habéis preparado algo que decir para los votos?  
—Sí —dijo Remus sinceramente, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Lily.  
—Improvisaré —declaró Sirius con tranquilidad.  
—Genial. Vale, y ya lo último… supongo que habéis llegado a la conclusión vosotros mismos, pero por si acaso lo pregunto: sabéis que el notario esperará que os beséis, ¿no?

Sí, a Remus se le había pasado por la cabeza en algún momento, pero su cerebro había decidido que era mejor no pensar en ello hasta que llegase el día en que tuviese que hacerlo y ahora casi estaba sorprendido de oír las palabras de James. Miró de reojo a Sirius y vio que también lo estaba mirando, un poco como si intentase saber en qué pensaba. James esperó pacientemente a que uno de los dos dijese algo.

—En fin, no tiene que ser un beso con lengua, ¿no? —dijo Sirius tras un rato—. Con un pico valdrá, digo yo.  
—La clave es que el notario piense que os casáis porque os queréis, el beso en sí no es tan importante —dijo James—. ¿Queréis practicar?  
—No —dijo Remus.  
—Si solo vais a daros un pico, más os vale que sea uno convincente —intercedió Lily.  
—Sé cómo besar, reina, muchas gracias —dijo Sirius desdeñosamente.  
—¿Sí? ¿A cuántos chicos has besado?

Los tres miraron en silencio a Sirius, expectantes, y él no dijo nada.

—Ya, lo que yo pensaba —replicó Lily—. Mira, da igual si es un pico o no, pero que no parezca que no queréis estar allí. Cuando el notario os declare marido y marido os ponéis frente a frente, os cogéis de las manos, os miráis a los ojos y os besáis. Pensad en alguien a quien os gustaría besar y ya está. Cuatro segundos como mínimo. Y cuando os separéis, os sonreís el uno al otro. ¿Vale?  
—¿Qué pasa, que ahora eres experta en besos?

Lily hizo como si no lo hubiera oído.

—¿Queréis una demostración?  
—Simplemente di que quieres comerle la boca a James y ya está —le espetó Sirius.  
—¿Quieres comérmela tú en su lugar, Sirius? —preguntó James—. Yo te dejo practicar.  
—Depende. ¿Seguimos hablando de tu boca, o…?  
—Faltan menos de diez minutos —interrumpió Remus, mirando el reloj—. Deberíamos subir ya.  
—Tienes razón. Venga, vamos.

* * *

James había hecho sus deberes porque el proceso fue tal y como les había contado. Después de leerles el acta y hacer las preguntas pertinentes el notario les dejó un momento para recitar sus votos antes de finalizar la ceremonia; dado que Remus ya sabía lo que iba a decir, decidió comenzar él.

—Prometo ser paciente y aceptar tus defectos con la misma facilidad con la que reconozco tus virtudes. Prometo asegurarme de que vivamos en armonía.

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa asesina mientras Lily soltaba una risita, y después se aclaró la garganta para hablar él. 

—Te prometo no reírme demasiado de tus gustos musicales, y darte todas las sorpresas que sea capaz durante todo lo que dure esta aventura.

Ninguno de los dos dijo _te quiero_ , lo que fue de agradecer porque Remus no estaba seguro de si habría podido soportarlo. El notario pareció satisfecho con los votos, a pesar de la brevedad, y finalmente les anunció que ya estaban casados. No dijo _ya podéis besaros_ , pero todos sabían que era el momento. 

Se giraron el uno hacia el otro y Remus dejó que Sirius le cogiese las manos entre las suyas. Se miraron a los ojos un momento, tal y como les había dicho Lily, y Remus vio en vivo y en directo cómo toda la seguridad y fanfarronería de Sirius se disolvían con la misma rapidez que un azucarillo en una taza de café. Parecía haberse quedado congelado con los dedos atrapados alrededor de Remus, una hebra de miedo visible en los iris grises, los labios entreabiertos en una pausa imprevista. 

Remus podía notar la tensión de Lily y James a su izquierda y la expectación del notario a la derecha. Después de unos segundos en los que se preguntó si Sirius estaba entrando en pánico entendió que era el único que podía resolver aquella situación, así que tiró ligeramente de las manos de Sirius, acercándolas hacia sí hasta que rozaron su chaqueta, y después se inclinó hacia delante con serenidad. Tardó más de lo que solía tardar en cerrar los ojos al besar a alguien, anclado a la mirada estupefacta de Sirius, y para cuando lo hizo sus labios ya estaban contra los de él. Presionó un poco, terminando de cerrar la distancia, y notó cómo la boca de Sirius, más suave de lo que había anticipado, se abría ínfimamente por la sorpresa. Contó cuatro segundos en su cabeza, recordando el consejo de Lily, y presionó un poco más para finalizar el beso antes de separarse despacio.  
Sirius continuaba petrificado como un animal salvaje al que hubieran sorprendido cruzando la carretera, pero pareció recobrarse al reabrir los ojos y encontrar a Remus frente a él, los rostros tan cerca como para compartir una respiración, y después de un momento de incertidumbre las comisuras de su boca se deslizaron hacia arriba con facilidad innata, estirando los labios más, más, más, hasta que tuvo que enseñar los colmillos de lobo. Y Remus los vio en primera fila porque no podía dejar de mirar aquella sonrisa peligrosa y sus ojos plateados, brillantes de algo que ya no era miedo. 

* * *

—Qué tensión —dijo James con apuro en cuanto se montaron en el coche—. No volvemos a hacer algo así nunca más.  
—Yo desde luego no contaba con ello —coincidió Remus.  
—Pues yo creo que lo hemos hecho de puta madre —opinó Sirius con soltura, rodeando el reposacabezas del asiento central trasero—. Evans, ¿quieres casarte conmigo también?  
—Ni muerta.  
—A ver Sirius, no te vengas arriba que ya has tenido suficientes bodas por un día, ¿eh?  
—Calla Potter, estoy hablando con ella.  
—Todos sabemos que estás más cerca de casarte con James que conmigo —dijo Lily.  
—¿Qué te crees que llevo intentando hacer todo el verano, si no es seducir a James? Pero el muy cabrón no pica.  
—No me extraña, con lo burro que eres. ¿Cómo ibas a poder seducir a nadie?  
—Te haré saber, Evans, que mi lista de conquistas le da mil vueltas a la tuya. Si quisiera tirarme a tu novio ya lo habría conseguido.  
—James no se fijaría en ti ni harto de vino.  
—Por si a alguien le interesa —mencionó James, levantando una mano para pedir permiso para hablar—, soy hetero. Hay hombres heterosexuales en el mundo, ¿sabéis?  
—No me lo recuerdes —masculló Remus.  
Lily soltó una carcajada.

* * *

Remus iba mirando por la ventana cuando se dio cuenta de que ya llevaban un buen rato en el coche, y no le parecía que estuvieran volviendo a ningún sitio conocido. Es más, daba la impresión de que se habían alejado del centro de la ciudad y estaban cruzando las afueras.

—James, ¿a dónde estamos yendo?  
—Ah, sí, no me acordaba. Vamos a hacer una pequeña parada, llegamos enseguida. Luego os llevo a casa.  
—¿A dónde? —preguntó Lily.  
—Ahora lo verás.

A Remus le pareció raro que James no cediese ante Lily, especialmente porque parecía un asunto bastante trivial, pero no dijo nada. 

Cuando James detuvo el coche, apenas diez minutos más tarde, fue en la entrada del aparcamiento de un parque temático. Un arco metálico enorme de color azul daba la bienvenida a Thorpe Park; más allá se veían edificios bajos de inspiración oriental, caminos bordeados de setos bien recortados y la inequívoca silueta de una montaña rusa, haciendo volutas en el aire.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Remus, confuso, cuando James se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta del conductor.  
—Es un momento. Sirius, Remus, ¿podéis bajar a ayudarme?

Remus vio la cara de extrañeza de Lily, y lo que era peor, vio la mirada brillante de James, y supo que ocurría algo, pero debía de estar todavía adormilado o resacoso porque no pudo elaborar ninguna hipótesis mientras salía del coche. James los reunió a ambos frente al maletero, se sacó algo del bolsillo de los pantalones y le puso una mano en el hombro a cada uno. Los miraba como un padre miraría a dos hijos que acaban de ganar un partido de fútbol. Remus empezó a asustarse.

—Bueno tíos, no pensabais que os iba a dejar sin luna de miel, ¿no? He pensado en todo, hombre. Aquí tenéis.

Les tendió lo que había escondido en el puño: dos entradas para el parque, con fecha de aquel día y (fue lo primero que buscó Remus) precio no reembolsable. La sonrisa de los ojos se le había contagiado a la boca y parecía a punto de ponerse a saltar como un niño que ha hecho una trastada.

—Ya sé lo que vais a decir. ¡Jo, James, eres el mejor…! ¿Cómo podríamos recompensártelo…? Pues es vuestro día de suerte, no espero compensación. Soy una hermanita de la caridad.  
—No me jodas, James…  
—Sé que me echaréis de menos y que la experiencia no será lo mismo sin mí pero me temo que no puedo estar en todas partes.  
—¿Y dónde coño vas a estar? —preguntó Sirius, finalmente cogiendo su entrada.  
—Con un poco de suerte, entre las piernas de Lily.

A Remus le salió un mohín de desagrado y Sirius hizo una mueca como si pensar en aquello le causase un terrible dolor físico. James seguía mirándolos con aquella sonrisa brillante de dentista.

—Qué asco.  
—Eh, un poco de respeto, estás hablando de mi novia.  
—Me la suda tu novia Potter, y me la suda lo que vayas a hacer con ella. ¿Cuándo coño se supone que vas a volver?

James miró el reloj.

—En unas… ¿siete u ocho horas? En fin, no hay prisa.  
—Joder James, ¿qué coño vas a hacer con siete horas? Si te dejásemos tres minutos sería suficiente. Podéis hacerlo en el coche ahora en un momento, Remus y yo no miramos, lo prometo. 

James, en vez de responder, se sacó la cartera del otro bolsillo y les tendió cincuenta libras, que sorprendentemente nadie agarró de inmediato.

—Tomad, por si no tenéis dinero. Para vuestro banquete de boda. 

Después de que Sirius terminase por coger el billete Remus vio con horror cómo James iba reculando hacia la puerta del conductor para largarse de allí. Lily estaba asomada entre los dos asientos delanteros y los miraba a través de la luna del coche con cara de no entender de qué iba aquello, y Remus deseó no saberlo él tampoco. James acababa de meterlo en la peor encerrona de su vida y ni siquiera era consciente.

—No me miréis así. ¡Podéis llamarme por teléfono si queréis volver a casa! Aunque no creo que os lo coja, estaré ocupado. Os veo… a las ocho aquí, ¿vale? ¡Comed mucho! ¡Pasadlo bien! ¡No vomitéis en la montaña rusa! —gritó, metiéndose al coche.

Remus oyó la voz de Lily un segundo y luego el sonido le llegó ahogado por el aislamiento del vehículo. Fuese lo que fuese que decía, James no perdió tiempo en arrancar el coche y salir del aparcamiento, alejándose por la avenida. Sirius y él se quedaron un momento en silencio.

—Luego el que está obsesionado con follar soy yo —dijo Sirius, mirando con incredulidad la entrada y el billete. Remus soltó un bufido.  
—Si quería acostarse con Lily tenía opciones más fáciles y más baratas, como esperar unas horas más a que te hubieses mudado a mi apartamento. ¿No están los Potter en casa?  
—Se han marchado a la costa un par de días.  
—Espero que James disfrute el día a solas con Lily —masculló Remus.

Sirius se pasó la mano por el pelo distraídamente y después debió de acordarse de que se había esforzado en peinarse aquella mañana porque intentó recolocar los mechones en su sitio, peinando los rizos con los dedos. Cuando terminó se quedó mirando a Remus.

—¿Qué hacemos?

Remus contempló sus opciones. Sabía que tenía que haber algún tipo de transporte público desde aquel parque hasta el centro de Londres y que realísticamente podían estar en su apartamento en menos de dos horas, pero la entrada le quemaba en la palma de la mano. No quiso mirar de nuevo el precio impreso en tinta negra pero no le hacía falta porque lo tenía grabado en la retina. James había montado aquello porque creía que les estaba haciendo un favor y aunque sus ahorros eran considerablemente más holgados que los de Remus, se había gastado un dinero esperando que se lo pasaran bien aquel día. ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Volver a casa sin pisar el parque? ¿Echar a perder ese esfuerzo y ese dinero? A Remus, por mucho que le jodió reconocerlo, no le parecía bien. 

—Entrar, supongo. Las entradas no se pueden devolver. No nos queda otra que esperar a que James vuelva.

Sirius reflexionó sobre ello mientras Remus lo miraba con ojos cansados. De pronto el día era muy largo ya, las voces lejanas ensordecedoras, la luz demasiado brillante. Estaba a punto de buscar un lugar donde sentarse cuando Sirius se puso en movimiento.

—Está bien. Venga.

Llegaron hasta la entrada del recinto e intercambiaron los tickets por pulseras en completo silencio. Una vez cruzaron las puertas giratorias de seguridad se quedaron parados un momento, examinando sus alrededores: había bastante gente ocupando los caminos de falso empedrado, bifurcándose hacia las colas de distintas atracciones. Las más próximas eran una especie de barca de aspecto cuestionable sostenida en el aire y moviéndose como un péndulo, y una estructura en forma de rueda con asientos asegurados en el perímetro circular, llenos de personas chillando. Sonaba música por los altavoces altos, colocados a intervalos regulares en el camino, y los setos que marcaban las sendas estaban recortados tan a la perfección que parecían irreales. En general era un ambiente atractivo y divertido para una persona que no tuviera resaca y que no se hubiese casado con un desconocido hacía menos de una hora, pensó Remus.

—¿Has estado aquí antes? —preguntó Sirius.  
—No. ¿Y tú?  
—No. Aunque no creo que sea muy diferente a otros parques de atracciones. ¿Buscamos un mapa?  
—Vale. 

Se pusieron a la pequeña cola frente al quiosco de información junto a la entrada del parque y cuando les llegó su turno Remus se las apañó para disociarse completamente de su propio cerebro. Fue vagamente consciente de que Sirius entablaba conversación con la chica del quiosco y de la manera tan poco sutil que empleaba para flirtear con ella, pero cuando dio por finalizada la conversación con dos mapas de papel en la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Remus despertó y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que había escuchado en los últimos cinco minutos. Mientras Sirius le entregaba uno de los mapas, pidió:

—¿Me lo repites?  
—Claro, bonito. Hay seis zonas, ahora estamos en la bifurcación de tres de ellas. Personalmente yo empezaría por la izquierda desde Lost City hacia Old Town, y luego vamos recorriendo el perímetro hacia arriba para…  
—Sí, vale —interrumpió Remus, incapaz de gestionar el camino o los nombres de las zonas—. Me parece bien.

Sirius le echó una mirada de sospecha.

—Qué dócil estás hoy.  
—Estoy cansado.  
—Lo apunto en la lista de cosas que le contaremos a James cuando vuelva a buscarnos.

Remus se guardó su respuesta y se contentó con resoplar.

Sirius tomó la delantera como si se conociera el recinto de memoria, caminando con garbo a pesar de que sus piernas eran considerablemente más cortas que las de Remus, y filtró las atracciones según un criterio que el otro ignoraba hasta que se plantaron delante de una montaña rusa de color azul.

—Esta —dijo Sirius, encantado como un niño—. Quiero subir en esta.

Remus estuvo a punto de negarse y argumentar que no sabía si su estómago lo aguantaría, pero Sirius lo asió del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la entrada. Intentó no quedar impresionado por la fuerza con la que consiguió remolcarlo hasta el final de la cola y se limitó a zafarse de su agarre cuando llegaron, mascullando en voz baja; Sirius no se dio cuenta de su malestar o no quiso hacerlo, y se dedicó a invadir el espacio personal de Remus hasta que casi lo tuvo atrapado contra el hombre que estaba delante de ellos en la fila.

—Aparta —refunfuñó Remus, y Sirius le dedicó una mirada de cachorrito.  
—Pero es nuestra luna de miel —protestó con un puchero, aunque la socarronería se le transparentaba en el tono de voz—. No quiero apartarme de ti ni un segundo.

Remus contuvo una arcada y al mismo tiempo la chica que estaba detrás de ellos soltó un: aaawww enternecido, tapándose la boca inmediatamente después cuando se giraron a mirarla. Remus puso los ojos en blanco y apartó la mirada pero Sirius le dirigió una sonrisa gigantesca, como si su reacción le hubiese parecido maravillosa.  
Una vez montados en los asientos de la atracción Remus se sintió tan intranquilo que estuvo a punto de rescatar el padre nuestro del fondo de su cerebro para intentar suplicar por su vida. Unos minutos más tarde, tras un viaje lleno de giros bruscos, cuestas empinadas, bajadas que le pusieron la piel de gallina y los gritos de adrenalina de Sirius destrozándole los tímpanos, se arrepintió del alcohol que había consumido la noche anterior, de todas las decisiones que había tomado que le habían llevado hasta ese instante y lugar, y hasta de su propio nacimiento. Bajaron de la atracción siendo la viva imagen del contraste entre la euforia y la desdicha y a Remus le pareció que el cielo se le venía encima.

—Pero qué cara me llevas, hombre… ¿No me digas que te has mareado? Eres un poco blandito, ¿no?

Remus le dedicó su practicada mirada de odio. No debía de estar a su potencia normal porque no surtió efecto y Sirius se echó a reír.

—No te juzgo, hombre. Si te daban miedo las montañas rusas, haberlo dicho.  
—No me dan miedo —replicó Remus con hastío.  
—No, no, no hace falta que finjas más. A partir de ahora yo me monto en las atracciones de adultos y tú en las de niños pequeños, ¿te parece bien? Espero que te dejen, eres un poco más alto que los niños de ocho años, pero no sé si hay límite de altura…  
—Al menos soy más alto que tú —le espetó Remus. Sirius lo miró con cara de no estar impresionado.  
—Y yo soy más guapo. ¿Hemos terminado de constatar lo obvio? Venga, vamos a buscarte una mini noria o algo así. ¿O te dará miedo también? ¿Prefieres quedarte esperándome abajo por si acaso la velocidad es demasiada para ti?  
—Eres insoportable —se rindió Remus, sentándose en un banco cercano. 

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa impecable.

—Venga, ya paro de tomarte el pelo, bonito. Levanta, vamos a seguir, que un poco más adelante hay otra montaña rusa, y después…  
—No. Yo paso.  
—¿Cómo que pasas?  
—Que paso de ir a ninguna parte —replicó Remus, alzando el tono de voz—. Tú tienes tu pulsera y tu mapa, ¿no? Pues vete donde te plazca. Yo me quedo aquí.  
—¿Aquí? ¿Aquí en este banco?  
—Sí.  
—Venga hombre, ¿pero cómo que te quedas aquí? No puedes…  
—¿Que no? —interrumpió Remus, con un tono que no admitía réplica—. Mírame.

Y se cruzó de brazos, reclinándose contra el respaldo del banco. Sirius le devolvió una mirada incrédula, allí parado con su estúpido traje tan negro como su pelo y su figura de ir al gimnasio todas las semanas. Remus lo aborreció con intensidad.

—Remus, tío…  
—Piérdete.

Sirius se quedó observándolo un momento más y después se marchó meneando la cabeza, incapaz de poder creérselo. Remus lo vio alejarse y por un momento se sintió satisfecho al haber conseguido librarse de él por fin, de quedarse solo con sus pensamientos sin nadie molestándolo constantemente. Sin embargo tras un rato, de forma tan ligera que casi parecía ser mentira, se sintió un poco ridículo.

Seguramente aquella no era la idea que tenía James en mente cuando les había comprado las entradas para el parque. Pero oye, pensó Remus, ¿qué más daba? James estaba probablemente haciendo guarradas con Lily a más de treinta kilómetros de allí y no estaría pensando en él ni en Sirius, ciertamente. Si malgastaban su dinero le estaba bien empleado por intentar meterse en los asuntos de los demás. ¿A cuento de qué les pagaba una luna de miel, por falsa que fuese? Ya le valía.

* * *

Remus no tardó mucho en darse cuenta (era una persona avispada, al fin y al cabo) de que quedarse sentado al sol en un banco en medio de un parque de atracciones no era la mejor de las actividades. Ni le redujo lo más mínimo el dolor de cabeza que había vuelto a atenazarle desde que habían salido del despacho del notario ni le trajo tranquilidad, pues aunque Sirius no estaba allí no eran pocos los niños que pasaban corriendo demasiado cerca, o se sentaban a su lado hasta que sus respectivos padres los alcanzaban. A uno de ellos incluso le dio tiempo a intentar tocarle la manga de la chaqueta con las manos pegajosas de algodón de azúcar antes de que su padre se lo llevara en volandas, pidiendo perdón a Remus por la molestia. En resumen, no estaba siendo un buen día en absoluto.

Cerró los ojos, aceptando su destino cruel como un náufrago en una isla, y pensó en que aquello pasaría. Que en unas horas estaría en casa y podría beberse un té y retomar alguno de sus libros acurrucado en el sofá sin que el sol le quemase las mejillas y la punta de la nariz, y llamar a Lily y quejarse de que su novio era la peor persona en todo el universo, aunque fuera mentira. 

Hablando de Lily: ¿de qué narices iba, siguiendo el plan trampa de James sin decir una palabra? Eso no era propio de ella, y menos aún traicionar así a Remus, pero las personas cambian, por lo que se veía, y no todas para bien… Ah, no, espera, Remus tenía un mensaje de Lily... Se lo había mandado hacía media hora, más o menos cuando Sirius y él habían discutido antes de separarse. Sí que tenía olfato para los problemas, la tía.

**Lily**  
¿estás bien?

 **Remus**  
He tenido días mejores.

Lily no respondió en los siguientes minutos y Remus simplemente asumió que sus actividades con James habían vuelto a retomarse o que su teléfono se había quedado sin batería y un terrible incendio había acabado con la casa de los Potter y todas las tiendas de cargadores a kilómetros a la redonda, porque no había muchas más explicaciones. ¿Cómo podía Lily ignorarlo de forma tan vil? Con lo mal que lo estaba pasando, achicharrándose cada vez más en su camisa y sus pantalones de vestir… Y eso que se había quitado la chaqueta… Bien podría moverse a un banco a la sombra, pensó en cierto momento, pero eso requería, precisamente, moverse, y Remus no estaba de humor para buscar otro lugar. ¿Y si se levantaba y alguien le quitaba el banco y quedaba destinado a vagar por el parque en un bucle sin fin hasta que James llegase? ¿Y si se moría de una insolación? Remus tenía la piel sensible. No estaba hecho para períodos tan largos de baños de sol.

En esos y otros delirios se encontraba pensando con los ojos cerrados cuando notó una presencia junto a él. Los abrió con esfuerzo, parpadeando repetidas veces para acostumbrar las pupilas a la luz, y vio la silueta de Sirius recortada sobre el cielo iluminado, los bordes de los rizos brillando con fuego como los gatos negros cuando se ponen panza al sol. Cuando recuperó un poco la visión alcanzó a discernir su rostro, una mezcla entre confuso y preocupado, y después el bulto que sostenía entre las manos. 

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, porque no se le ocurrió nada más que preguntar.  
—Comida. Si te levantas, la comparto contigo. Creo que te va a dar algo aquí al sol.

Remus quiso protestar pero (y aunque buscó bien) no encontró las fuerzas para hacerlo. Se puso en pie más o menos sin ayuda y después dejó que Sirius lo guiase hasta un banco que no solo estaba a la sombra, sino que venía adyacente a una mesa desocupada. Sentarse allí fue mejor que una caricia fría en una noche de fiebre.

Sirius abrió la bolsa de papel y sacó todo su contenido: dos sándwiches, una caja grande de patatas fritas, otra de pollo frito, dos botellas de agua y otras dos bebidas.

—No sabía qué te gustaba así que he comprado cerveza y Sprite.  
—No me gustan ninguna de las dos.  
—Perfecto, así elijo yo. Toma el Sprite.

Hacía muchos años, en realidad, que Remus no probaba aquel refresco. Dio un primer sorbo y le pareció horripilante, pero luego dio otro, intercalado con una patata frita, y no le pareció tan malo. Después pescó un trozo de pollo cuando Sirius empujó ligeramente la caja hacia él, y el tercer sorbo casi le supo bien. Para cuando se había comido la mitad de su sándwich ya se había acostumbrado a las burbujas y al azúcar.

Devoró el sándwich en silencio y contó mentalmente los trozos de pollo que le tocaban a cada uno e hizo un reparto visual de las patatas que eran para él de todas las que quedaban en la caja, y aunque vio que Sirius empezaba a perderle terreno no tocó ninguna de su mitad, siguiendo estrictamente la línea divisoria que había creado en su cabeza. Cuando estaba intentando acordarse de si ya se había comido o no su penúltimo trozo de pollo, la risa de Sirius interrumpió sus pensamientos y levantó la vista.

Sirius estaba relajado, con el vaso de cerveza por la mitad y la cara apoyada en la palma de la mano, mirando con diversión a Remus. Éste enseguida se puso a la defensiva.

—¿Qué?  
—Eres como mi hermano —dijo sonriendo, y tras la mirada inquisitiva de Remus decidió elaborar un poco más:—. Os ponéis de un humor de perros cuando tenéis hambre, y en cuanto coméis algo es como si no hubiera pasado nada. Felices como perdices.  
—Yo no diría tanto —musitó Remus, cogiendo otro trozo de pollo. Había decidido que aquel sería el penúltimo, aun a riesgo de que Sirius le acusase de ladrón por contar mal.  
—Te aseguro que tu cara ahora no tiene nada que ver con la cara que tenías antes.

Remus masticó en silencio, se comió su última porción de pollo frito y luego miró brevemente las que quedaban, todas propiedad de Sirius junto al resto de patatas fritas, mientras se bebía el fondo de su Sprite. Oyó a Sirius dar un trago de cerveza y después decir:

—Anda, acábate eso.

Señalaba la comida, y Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No, es tuya.  
—Ya, pero no tengo más hambre. Si no te lo comes lo voy a tirar a la basura.

Remus lo miró como si estuviera loco y acercó las cajas hacia sí. Sirius escondió una sonrisa tras su vaso de plástico.

* * *

El día mejoró considerablemente en cuanto Remus tuvo la tripa llena. Aún no se encontraba todo lo bien que lo hacía un día normal y el dolor de cabeza no terminaba de abandonarlo, pero ya no se veía en un pozo de angustia. Cuando se quejó de que podría estar en casa bebiendo té y Sirius lo dejó a solas cinco minutos antes de traerle un chai latte frío con una pajita de colores, Remus empezó a pensar que a lo mejor James merecía una disculpa después de lo mucho que había perjurado en su contra en las últimas horas.

Remus se negó a subir a algunas atracciones hasta que Sirius se cansó de montarse solo y lo acusó de cobarde. No era una conducta propia de una persona madura caer en aquel pique, lo sabía, ¿pero qué podía hacer? ¿Dejar que Sirius Black lo llamase miedica a la cara y ya está? Ni de coña. Así que se montó en las montañas rusas y en el resto de cosas a las que Sirius quiso subir, algunas empeorándole el dolor de cabeza más que otras, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo pensó: _bueno, pues tampoco está tan mal. El día podría ir peor_.

El sol pegaba con fuerza y Remus fue testigo de cómo Sirius iba empapando la camisa de sudor, al principio solo bajo las axilas, pero luego por todas partes: entre los omóplatos y río abajo, en las clavículas, en mitad del pecho, sobre el ombligo; la tela era cada vez más transparente y los tatuajes de debajo cada vez más visibles y Remus, llegados a cierto punto, decidió que ya había tenido bastante. Mientras Sirius hacía cola en un puesto de gofres Remus entró en una tienda de recuerdos y le compró una camiseta, cosa que no fue tarea fácil porque todas tenían, en su opinión, un diseño deficiente. Al final optó por el tipo más neutral: manga corta, color marrón y un corto listado de los nombres de varias atracciones como única decoración.

La cara de alegría de Sirius al acercarse a Remus con un gofre en cada mano cambió drásticamente en cuanto éste sacó la camiseta de la bolsa y le pidió que, por favor, se cambiase de ropa. Alzó una ceja y la comisura del labio se le levantó como un resorte, dibujando una sonrisa burlona.

—Si querías ver cómo me desvestía solo tenías que decirlo, bonito.

Después procedió a quitarse la camisa empapada allí, en mitad del camino, ganando la atención de muchas de las personas que lo transitaban en ese momento, incluyendo pero no limitándose a: dos niños pequeños que exclamaron un fuerte _oooh_ , una mujer mayor que lo miró con extrañeza, un señor que estuvo a punto de tropezarse por no mirar por dónde pisaba, y un grupito de adolescentes que se deshicieron en gritos ahogados más o menos sutiles. 

La camiseta nueva, para desencanto de Remus, le quedaba como un guante. 

Se comieron los gofres mientras caminaban, el de Remus con azúcar y limón y el de Sirius con fresas y nata, y después aprovecharon el tiempo que les quedaba repitiendo en un par de atracciones. Cuando Remus empezó a cansarse y redujo un poco el ritmo Sirius le tomó el pelo solo un poco antes de buscar una terraza en la que instalarse. Se gastaron lo que les quedaba del dinero de James en un café con hielo y en otro chai latte y compartieron una galleta gigante de pepitas de chocolate que Remus había tratado desesperadamente de no mirar con deseo (sin éxito).

—Te has quemado un poco —comentó entonces Sirius, alzando la mano para tocarlo, y a Remus le pilló demasiado de improviso como para detenerlo.  
Sirius tenía los dedos fríos de sostener el vaso de café y el contacto contra la piel caliente fue un alivio físico, aunque contaminado por el pánico que sintió al pensar pero-qué-hace-por-qué-me-está-tocando. Le puso brevemente el pulgar sobre la mejilla derecha y después le dio un toquecito en el puente de la nariz, casi como uno acariciaría a un gato. Luego retiró la mano, antes siquiera de que Remus pudiera plantearse si lo que buscaba tocar era las cicatrices.  
—¿Mucho? —preguntó Remus estúpidamente.  
—No, un poco. Con lo que te ha dado el sol esta mañana, me sorprende que no te hayas quemado más, bonito.  
—¿Hasta cuándo vas a llamarme bonito?  
—Hasta que deje de molestarte.  
—Puedes esperar sentado.  
—Soy una persona paciente, Lupin.  
—Ya veremos.

* * *

Remus no quería reconocerlo, pero el camino de vuelta al parking fue considerablemente menos incómodo que el de ida. Aún tenía el regusto de la galleta con chocolate en la lengua y la fuerza del sol se había reducido lo suficiente como para caminar sin morirse de calor; además, empezaba a levantarse una ligera brisa que les revolvió el pelo con delicadeza, mientras esperaban a James sentados en un bordillo, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Se escuchaba la banda sonora de las familias disipándose de camino a sus coches y una música un poco más sosegada que en el interior del parque a través de los altavoces, poniendo fin a la jornada en un epílogo suave. 

Cuando el coche llegó por fin, Lily se cambió al asiento de atrás y dejó que Sirius tomara su sitio, haciéndole compañía a James. Remus estaba agotado después de tantas emociones en un solo día y no prestó atención a Lily mientras ésta se inclinaba un poco hacia él y lo cogía de la mano; cuando le apretó los dedos con insistencia, en cambio, se giró para mirarla. Ella no habló en voz alta, solo movió los labios: ¿estás bien? Remus asintió brevemente, le devolvió el apretón de manos y después cerró los ojos para lo que quedaba de trayecto.

Lily y James les informaron de que habían llevado las maletas de Sirius al apartamento de Remus y se dirigieron allí directamente. Después de una extraña despedida que, por algún motivo, parecía más permanente de lo habitual, se marcharon y los dejaron solos. Remus intentaba encontrar palabras que describiesen la sensación rara que se le había acumulado en el estómago cuando Sirius se pasó la mano por el pelo y dijo:

—Bueno, bonito, ¿me haces un tour?  
—Ya has estado aquí antes —observó Remus, razonable.  
—Solo en la sala de estar.

Así que Remus le volvió a enseñar la sala de estar en la que ya había estado, y la cocina, y entonces se dio cuenta de repente de que Sirius iba a vivir **allí** , con él, y el tour se volvió un poco más detallado: estas son tus baldas del armario, aquí puedes poner tus cosas en la nevera, el temporizador del horno no funciona, el microondas es un poco flojo. Después, el baño, un breve vistazo a la habitación de Remus, ligeramente más desordenada de lo que uno cabría esperar, y por último la de Sirius. Era como un lienzo en blanco: el armario vacío, el escritorio desocupado, la cama hecha de forma tirante como en un hotel, las paredes desnudas, impersonales. Remus tenía curiosidad por saber qué hacía Sirius con todo aquello, aunque también le daba un poco de miedo descubrirlo.

Le ayudó a llevar las maletas a su habitación y dejó que se instalase, y mientras tanto dio vueltas por su cuarto y luego por el resto del piso, inquieto, sin saber qué hacer. Llevaba ya un tiempo siendo uno, pero ahora eran dos, y Remus se había olvidado de cómo convivir. Especialmente se había olvidado de convivir con alguien que, para empezar, ni siquiera le caía bien.

Se acordó de su fantasía del té y el libro en el sofá, pero ya no le apetecía beber eso, y cuando intentó sentarse a leer su mente vagó por otros derroteros y terminó hipnotizado por la nada con el libro abierto sobre las rodillas. Oía a Sirius trajinar en su cuarto, el tic tac del reloj antiguo de la pared, la nevera haciendo un poco de ruido como si se esforzara. Remus, con los párpados pesados y los pies al sol de la ventana, se preguntó si eran aquellos sonidos los que le indicaban que estaba en casa.


	4. Que te jodan, Sirius Black

Sirius Black era una amenaza.

Remus era una persona paciente: había convivido con dos compañeros de piso diferentes antes que con él, y ya sabía cómo funcionaba la adaptación de un nuevo inquilino al hogar, el extraño reparto de espacio, deberes, privilegios y derechos, las conversaciones tímidas sobre los límites y limitaciones, la danza que ambos hacían alrededor del otro, de puntillas, durante días hasta que las cosas empezaban a ir encajando, más o menos.

Pero ¿la llegada de Sirius? La llegada de Sirius había sido como un martillazo de realidad. Sirius se había comportado desde el minuto uno como si la casa fuese suya (que, técnicamente, era así, puesto que su nombre ahora figuraba en el contrato de alquiler junto al de Remus, pero a éste no le dejaba de parecer un comportamiento terriblemente maleducado que Sirius no siguiese el estricto protocolo de adaptación que tenía ensayado. Maldito seas, Sirius Black).

No solo se paseaba como Pedro por su casa. Sirius era _ruidoso_.

Su presencia era como una performance, su carácter instándolo a hablar fuerte, reírse muy alto, sus gestos una mezcla de elegancia natural y pose aprendida, probablemente alimentada por su necesidad de ser siempre la persona más atractiva de la habitación. Remus ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez que lo veía retirarse el pelo de la cara con ese gesto de anuncio de perfume, sus estúpidos bíceps estirando las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero llena de tachuelas, y simplemente miraba para otro lado cuando Sirius decidía que, oh, menudo calor hacía aquel día en aquel apartamento, quizá fuese buena idea no llevar camiseta. ¿En qué cabeza cabía eso? Remus, aun a riesgo de parecerse a algún personaje de mediana edad de una novela de Jane Austen, estaba escandalizado con aquel comportamiento.

Lily, por algún motivo, no se tomó demasiado en serio sus quejas.

—Parece que os va bien de momento, ¿no?  
—¿Bien? ¿En qué universo esto es bien?  
—Bueno, no os habéis matado todavía. Yo a eso lo llamo un éxito.  
—El hecho de que ya tuvieras unas expectativas tan bajas desde el principio no me consuela.  
—Las tenía bajas porque cuando me dijiste que te casabas con Sirius pusiste la misma cara que si te hubieran dicho que tenías cáncer —replicó Lily.  
—Mira, lo que me faltaba. No tentemos a la suerte.

* * *

La primera semana fue la más extraña. Remus no se acostumbraba a volver de trabajar y encontrar a Sirius allí, viendo la tele o tirado en el sofá con el móvil o metido en su cuarto haciendo dios sabía qué, con la música siempre puesta escapándose por la rendija de la puerta. Aunque Remus se había dado cuenta de que cuando estaba en casa Sirius solía, cómo decirlo… _orbitar_ a su alrededor: no lo molestaba (o al menos no a propósito) ni dejaba de hacer lo que estuviese haciendo para entablar una conversación con Remus o distraerlo de sus libros, pero tendía a estar allí, presente. Quiso saber a qué horas solía comer Remus y qué horarios llevaba en el trabajo, y se sentó con él a la mesa de la cocina en todas las comidas excepto el desayuno, porque Sirius siempre dormía demasiado. También cogió por costumbre hacer vida en la sala de estar, en lugar de en su cuarto, y únicamente solía encerrarse cuando estaba solo o cuando Remus estaba especialmente de mal humor.

A Remus no le molestaba la compañía —de hecho, era más bien agradable: había tenido una gata en casa de sus padres, Morrisay, y aquello era un poco parecido—, pero los contras de aquel arreglo claramente sobrepasaban los pros. Prefería su vida en solitario, muchas gracias. 

En uno de sus pocos días libres Remus se encargó de rellenar la solicitud para la subvención para matrimonios de la universidad y llevarla adjunta al resguardo de su matrícula a la oficina de su campus. Le temblaban un poco las manos, como si la persona que le atendió en ventanilla fuera a verle escrito en la frente que aquello era un fraude, pero aceptaron su papeleo sin ningún problema y le dijeron que en un par de semanas como máximo tendría noticias del departamento de subvenciones de la universidad.

Después, en un arranque magnánimo originado por las increíbles siete horas que había conseguido dormir del tirón, y porque no sabía bien qué hacer con el tiempo que le sobraba, le preguntó a Sirius si se había encargado de llevar su propio papeleo a su universidad. El otro se encogió de hombros, lo cual significaba que no, probablemente, así que Remus chasqueó la lengua y le dijo que se iban en quince minutos. Sirius le tomó un poco el pelo, pero en diez minutos estuvo preparado en la puerta de la entrada.

Hasta que no estuvieron a punto de llegar a Remus no se le ocurrió pensar que nunca se había interesado por el grado universitario de Sirius, y que de hecho no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que iba a estudiar. Según James le había contado, Sirius había empezado una carrera de derecho (Remus casi se rió en voz alta al intentar imaginarlo) por presión de sus padres, pero la había abandonado antes de terminar el primer curso y se había tomado un año sabático en el que se dedicó a, en palabras de James, _proyectos personales_. En su momento Remus pensó que aquella era una forma bonita de decir que Sirius había pasado el último año escolar sin mover un dedo, pero cuando llegaron al campus y vio que el edificio que Sirius señalaba como suyo era la Central de Arte y Diseño de su universidad, las piezas empezaron a encajar de manera diferente. 

Sirius había estado allí anteriormente, en una jornada de puertas abiertas para conocer la carrera y el edificio, así que Remus preguntó si quería hacerle un tour. 

—No, bonito. No sabría a dónde llevarte, aún no conozco nada. Vuelve a preguntarme en unos meses.

Si Remus pensó que no tenía ningún motivo para volver por allí y que Sirius había perdido su oportunidad, no dijo nada.

* * *

Tras una tensa espera les notificaron que les habían concedido la subvención. Remus recibió la noticia con alivio y sorpresa a partes iguales: no es que hubiese sido _demasiado fácil_ (no había nada de fácil en aquello), pero casi parecía demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Por una vez arriesgarse había dado sus frutos y Remus podía respirar tranquilo, a sabiendas de que podía permitirse vivir aquel curso. Adiós no dormir. Adiós no comer. 

Decidió exprimir todas las horas libres que le quedaban hasta empezar el curso y pedir más turnos de trabajo, a ver si con suerte ahorraba lo suficiente como para poder mantenerse con jornadas cortas a lo largo del año escolar. Prácticamente no le vio el pelo a Sirius durante casi tres semanas, pero tampoco acusó demasiado su ausencia. No tenía tiempo para ello, de todos modos. 

Antes de avisar definitivamente a su supervisor de que quería que le redujesen las horas de trabajo una vez comenzase el curso, decidió sentarse a hablar seriamente con Sirius. Le preguntó si seguía con la idea de pagar todo el alquiler todos los meses, a lo que Sirius respondió que obviamente sí, y Remus —que, por cierto, odiaba con todo su ser hablar de dinero, quizá porque nunca lo tenía y porque cuando lo tenía nunca era suficiente para lo que lo necesitaba— se armó de paciencia antes de explicarle que una vez le hubiesen dado por buena la reducción de turnos quizá no volverían a ajustársela más adelante, aunque necesitase las horas extra, y que tenía que pensar bien si pagar el alquiler completo era algo que podía y quería hacer al menos hasta que Remus encontrase otra manera de subsistir. Sirius le aseguró que no tenía intención de dejarle pagar nada, lo que empezó siendo un ofrecimiento caballeroso y terminó en discusión acalorada porque Remus contaba con pagar las facturas y otros gastos de la casa. A Remus le daba la impresión de que para Sirius el dinero era un concepto abstracto y no una realidad en la que a veces no se tiene lo suficiente, y de que éste acabó cediendo a sus términos a pesar de no entender totalmente su frustración. Finalmente decidieron que por lo menos hasta final de curso Sirius pagaría el alquiler, las facturas se dividirían equitativamente entre ambos y cada uno se encargaría de pagar su propia comida. Después, reevaluarían la situación si lo veían conveniente. 

Un rato más tarde, a solas en su cuarto, Remus comprobó los fondos de su cuenta bancaria e hizo unos cuantos cálculos en base a su salario, y viendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba en números rojos —ni iba a estarlo en el futuro próximo si todo marchaba como era debido— rompió a llorar.

* * *

—Te has casado —dijo Alice con incredulidad, casi dejando caer el paquete de cubertería que tenía entre las manos— ¡¿y no me has invitado a la boda?!  
—Lo siento —rió Remus suavemente—. Fue una ceremonia muy sencilla. Solo vinieron dos amigos.  
—Ni siquiera me habías dicho que tenías novio —protestó—. Y mira que te he dado oportunidades: llevo meses hablándote de Frank, podrías haber hecho lo mismo con… ¿cómo se llama?  
—Sirius. Me gusta ser discreto, eso es todo.  
—Ya, ya lo veo. ¿Algo más que confesar? ¿Eres en realidad un nieto perdido de la reina de Inglaterra?  
—¿Tú crees que estaría trabajando aquí si lo fuese?  
—Touché. 

Un rato más tarde, cuando ya casi habían acabado la faena, Alice preguntó:

—Oye, ¿me enseñas una foto?   
—¿De qué?  
—De Sirius, claro. Ahora tengo curiosidad.

Remus fue a decir que sí, por costumbre y porque uno no le decía simplemente que no a Alice, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna foto de Sirius en su teléfono. ¿Por qué iba a tenerla? Sus interacciones habían sido mínimas hasta hacía unas semanas, y a Remus ni se le había pasado por la cabeza pedirle fotos suyas a Sirius para momentos como aquel.

Instagram, pensó a toda velocidad, podría ser una buena solución. No se sabía su nombre de usuario, pero tenía que estar etiquetado en alguna de las mil fotos de la cuenta de James, casi con total seguridad. Remus buscó alguna con aparente calma y cuando encontró lo que quería, entró por fin en la galería de Sirius. Afortunadamente para él, Sirius no escatimaba en fotos suyas, aunque en la mayoría salía acompañado. Incapaz de elegir una foto, con el tiempo apremiando en los ojos de Alice, decidió dejarla elegir la foto que quisiera, no sin antes darle al botón de _seguir_ (no fuera a ser que se diese cuenta), y le tendió el teléfono con la galería completa abierta.

Alice inmediatamente escogió una foto en la que salía Sirius a solas, una en blanco y negro en la que llevaba su típica chaqueta de cuero y nada más. Miraba a cámara con su sonrisa de buscar problemas y tenía el pelo peinado hacia atrás, dejando a la vista la piel morena de su cuello.

—Wow —dijo Alice, mirando la foto unos segundos—. No es que dudara de tu sentido del gusto, pero estoy al mismo tiempo sorprendida e impresionada.  
—¿Demasiado bueno para mí? —bromeó Remus, y sintió una punzada de inseguridad abriéndose paso entre sus carnes.  
—De eso nada —dijo Alice con firmeza, devolviéndole el teléfono—. Si acaso serías tú demasiado bueno para él. Simplemente no imaginaba que este fuera tu tipo para nada. Parecéis como el día y la noche.  
—Oh, lo somos —le aseguró Remus, aún intentando procesar el cumplido de Alice.  
—Eso está bien. La gente diferente aporta mucho —luego sonrió y dijo:—. Espero que te trate muy bien. Te lo mereces.  
Remus intentó darle las gracias con el hilo de voz que le quedaba. 

* * *

El supervisor de Remus decidió darle la semana de vacaciones que no había cogido en verano justo antes de que empezase su nuevo horario reducido, así que Remus se encontró con el fin de semana anterior al inicio del curso libre para hacer lo que quisiera. El sábado se levantó escandalosamente tarde, tanto que Sirius pensó que se había muerto mientras dormía, y dedicó el día a leer junto a la ventana, alimentándose de sucesivas tazas de té. Sirius pasó toda la mañana yendo y viniendo: al banco, al supermercado, a explorar los alrededores, a buscar una tienda de material artístico… Dio tantas vueltas, pasando inevitablemente por el cuarto de estar, que finalmente Remus le espetó:

—¿No puedes quedarte quieto cinco minutos? Me estás poniendo de los nervios.

Sirius se quedó parado a mitad de trayecto, a punto de volver a su cuarto después del último viaje al exterior, y en vez de responder con su sonrisa burlona pareció plantearse en serio las palabras de Remus.

Unos minutos más tarde, descalzo y con un cuaderno entre las manos, volvió a acercarse y preguntó:

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

Remus fingió que la petición no lo cogía por sorpresa y se encogió de hombros.

—Vives aquí. Puedes quedarte donde quieras.  
—Ya, bonito, pero no es eso lo que te he preguntado.  
—A mí me da igual.

Sirius no se tomó a pecho su falta de entusiasmo y se instaló en la alfombra, con la espalda apoyada en la parte inferior del sofá y el cuaderno sobre la mesita de café. Estaba frente a él, así que Remus no podía ver qué estaba haciendo, pero de todos modos no le interesaba. El sonido de del bolígrafo sobre el papel era bastante menos molesto que las pisadas poderosas de Sirius sobre el suelo de madera que crujía sin parar, y Remus terminó por relajarse y volver a sumergirse en la lectura; tanto que apenas se dio cuenta de que la luz natural disminuía hasta casi extinguirse. 

Cuando Sirius se levantó para encender la lámpara y luego siguió trabajando, Remus le echó una mirada clandestina. Se lo veía concentrado, el ceño un poco fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, aún más cuadrada de lo normal. A pesar de estar sentado en el suelo tenía bastante mejor postura que Remus cuando leía, con la espalda recta y la cabeza erguida, algo que le daba un aire casi distinguido, y trabajaba a un ritmo demencial: sus trazos eran cada vez más rápidos, enérgicos, como si su mano no consiguiera ir tan rápido como su cerebro. Remus se preguntó qué estaría dibujando, pero no quiso preguntarle a él, y cuando estaba a punto de apartar la mirada y seguir con lo suyo, Sirius lo miró de vuelta.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar fuera? —preguntó Remus de repente, porque era eso o hacer como que no lo había estado observando. Sirius esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.  
—¿Es una cita, bonito?

Remus resopló sonoramente.

—Olvídalo.  
—No, no, espera. Sí que quiero cenar fuera.  
—Tarde. Ya no me apetece.  
—Mentiroso.  
—Lo que tú digas.

Sirius sacó el teléfono móvil para mirar la hora, cerró el cuaderno y anunció mientras se levantaba:

—Es tu hora de cenar, vístete. Nos vamos en diez minutos.  
—¿Cómo que mi hora de cenar?  
—Pues eso, tu hora de cenar. Si no comes algo en menos de media hora te pondrás de morros. Venga. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Remus sopesó sentirse profundamente insultado por aquel trato, que parecía dirigido a un niño pequeño, o hacer caso a Sirius y salir a cenar. Por desgracia para su orgullo se había saltado la hora de la comida y sus tripas llevaban un rato intentando llamar su atención: si hacía un pequeño esfuerzo podía sentir el hambre. Tras un intenso debate consigo mismo cerró el libro, levantándose, y mientras cruzaba la sala para ir a su cuarto le dijo a Sirius:

—Diez minutos. No pienso esperarte.  
—Soy yo el que te está esperando a ti, bonito.

* * *

Era más fácil hacer las paces con la presencia de Sirius en casa teniendo un menú de comida china delante. A Remus le encantaba la comida china: sabrosa, abundante, variada, y lo más importante de todo: barata. Aquel restaurante en concreto estaba cerca de su apartamento y tenía una carta lo suficientemente amplia como para no conocérsela del todo a pesar de haber ido tantas veces, dándole la oportunidad de probar platos nuevos sin sacrificar el confort de revisitar un local conocido. Una sombra de reconocimiento pasó por los ojos de la camarera que los recibió en la entrada y los guió hasta una mesa, aunque probablemente no se sabía el nombre de Remus como Remus no se sabía el suyo, y él y Sirius tomaron asiento.

En fin, no era como estar con Lily, o con James, pero a ratos estar con Sirius tenía cierto encanto, sobre todo cuando tenía la boca cerrada u ocupada en otros menesteres. 

—¿Cómo puedes comer tanto y estar tan delgado? —preguntó al cabo de un rato, un poco boquiabierto. A Remus no le gustó la pregunta.  
—¿Cómo pueden interesarte tanto los asuntos de los demás?

Sirius sonrió burlonamente.

—Solo los tuyos.

* * *

La primera semana de clase fue, en opinión de Remus, deliciosa. Después de pasarse la mitad del verano convencido de que no podría volver a la universidad y de que su primer año había sido el último, regresar en septiembre a la rutina sin la carga extra del trabajo en el supermercado fue un regalo del cielo. Las clases introductorias de cada asignatura, la planificación de los temarios, la lista de libros y material de estudio para comprar, la búsqueda de nuevas aulas por los pasillos largos... Remus adoraba el ambiente del comienzo del curso, quizá porque le traía una sensación de libertad cálida, de algo conocido que se repetía cada año pero que nunca terminaba de ser igual que la vez anterior. La mezcla perfecta entre algo excitante y algo que le daba tranquilidad.

Se reencontró con Peter, que para su sorpresa lo saludó con un abrazo y una gran sonrisa; descubrieron que aquel año también irían juntos a casi todas las clases y luego se pusieron al día poco a poco, repartiéndose la información con la calma hasta que llegaron al tema que Remus había estado intentando evitar. En su fuero interno sabía que si iba a pasar el resto del curso junto a Peter debería contárselo, pero no pudo evitar retrasarlo lo máximo posible. No creía que fuese a reaccionar de mala manera o algo así, simplemente Remus consideraba su matrimonio como una muesca gigante en su orgullo, y no le agradaba mostrarla.

Peter había sido consciente de los malabarismos que había hecho Remus el curso anterior para costear sus necesidades básicas (aunque no tanto como James y Lily) y al tercer día le dijo con alivio:

—Jo, tío, me alegro un montón de que estés aquí. No estaba seguro de si volverías, pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Te habría echado en falta este año.

No había más remedio, pues.   
Peter abrió mucho los ojos, pero no puso ninguna objeción. Escuchó hasta el final el breve relato de Remus, que no quiso entrar en muchos detalles, y luego preguntó:

—¿Y os lleváis bien?

La respuesta tardó unos segundos más de lo planeado.

—Nos llevamos —resumió Remus. Inclinarse hacia cualquiera de las opciones, bien y mal, era decir mucho.

* * *

Por supuesto, Remus cambió de opinión enseguida. Remus se llevaba mal con Sirius Black: mal, muy mal.

Por si su presencia estridente no fuese suficiente castigo, Sirius había empezado a ver borroso el límite entre sus cosas y las de Remus. Éste había intentado racionalizar aquellos pequeños actos para no considerarlos como una afrenta directa y personal: quizá Sirius se ha confundido de cartón de leche, quizá Sirius no recordaba que el último paquete de galletas no le pertenecía, quizá se moría de frío y por eso se había cobijado bajo la manta del sofá de Remus en lugar de ir a por la suya. Mientras Sirius continuaba con su vida, aparentemente desconocedor de sus fechorías, Remus acumulaba veneno en el fondo de su estómago hasta que empezó a desbordarse. 

La gota que colmó el vaso fue la pasta de dientes. Si alguien anunciase en voz alta que se había peleado con su compañero de piso (o con cualquiera, en realidad) por un poco de pasta de dientes, habría sido natural tomarlo por loco, lo que obligó a Remus a mantener la boca cerrada y reprimir el veneno, forzándolo garganta abajo cada vez que amenazaba por salir. Pero Remus tenía sus razones.

Uno, era su pasta de dientes. Punto final, nadie debería tener que disculparse por querer que se respeten sus objetos personales. 

Dos, aquella pasta de dientes era _cara_. Remus tenía los dientes sensibles, ¿vale? No podía utilizar cualquier pasta de una libra. Tenía que comprar esa específicamente, porque si usaba otra no podía ni beber té caliente ni comer helado sin querer sacarse los ojos.

Tres, Sirius era un animal. Claramente había faltado al colegio el día en que explicaron que con servirse una porción de pasta de dientes del tamaño de un guisante era suficiente para un cepillado, porque le robaba una cantidad descomunal. Y no solo eso: estrujaba el tubo sin ningún cuidado, junto a la boquilla, ¡hala!, empujando el resto del contenido hacia el fondo. Remus, que se echaba la cantidad adecuada religiosamente, que sacaba la pasta desde el otro extremo del tubo, con orden, con compostura, se sintió ultrajado.

 _Su_ pasta de dientes. 

Para ser justos, Remus le avisó. Le dijo con claridad: _deja de usar mis cosas_. “Mis cosas”, en plural, refiriéndose a la pasta de dientes y a la leche y a la manta y a todo lo que se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y dijo _sí, vale_ , y ni protestó ni preguntó a qué cosas se refería Remus, con lo que éste entendió que a lo mejor no era tan inocente, después de todo.

Al día siguiente, Remus fue a usar su pasta de dientes y encontró el tubo medio vacío. 

Era nuevecito: lo había comprado el fin de semana anterior. Y Sirius se las había apañado para dilapidarlo a una velocidad pasmosa. Lo peor no era eso (su actitud de niño rico, como si la pasta de dientes fuese gratis), lo peor era que Remus le había pedido educadamente que parase de robársela, y Sirius había accedido solo para continuar haciéndolo sin la más mínima disculpa.

Bien. Remus podía jugar a eso.

 _No te estás comportando como un adulto_ , le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza (probablemente de Lily), y se apresuró a apagarla lo antes posible mientras buscaba el tubo de crema de manos en la mesilla de su cuarto. No la usaba muy a menudo y estaba medio escondida entre paquetes de pañuelos, un mando electrónico que venía con el apartamento pero no se correspondía con ningún aparato que hubiese allí, y el cargador extra que guardaba para cuando Lily se quedaba a dormir, pero lo importante es que la encontró. 

Plenamente consciente de que estaba echando a perder la cantidad de pasta de dientes equivalente a casi dos libras, abrió el tubo de crema de manos, metió (haciendo un poco de fuerza) la boquilla en el interior de la del tubo de pasta de dientes, y apretó con ganas. Llenó lo suficiente como para notar la hinchazón del tubo pero no lo suficiente como para gastar la crema por completo, después desconectó las boquillas, volvió a cerrarlas con sus respectivas tapas y devolvió cada cosa a su lugar. Abrió un nuevo tubo de pasta de dientes, éste sin contaminar, y tras utilizarlo lo escondió en el bolsillo de su albornoz, que colgaba de la puerta del baño. Después salió con la adrenalina por las nubes, como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura. 

Horas más tarde, después de la cena, casi se había olvidado de lo ocurrido cuando vio a Sirius dirigirse al servicio desde la sala de estar. Remus se incorporó ligeramente en el sofá, atento pero sin dejar de leer, y escuchó cómo el otro llegaba al baño, destapaba su cepillo de dientes, abría el tubo de pasta, pasaba el cepillo bajo el grifo después de haberse servido y empezaba a cepillar. Segundos más tarde, un escupitajo y una expresión de doloroso disgusto.

—¡¿Pero qué cojones?!

Remus reprimió una sonrisa y se esforzó por mantener cara de póquer mientras Sirius volvía por el pasillo a la sala de estar, el cepillo en una mano y el tubo de pasta dentífrica en la otra.

—¿Qué coño le pasa a la pasta de dientes? ¿Qué hay aquí dentro?

Sirius se quedó ahí parado, expectante, con los labios húmedos y la cara de asco todavía presente. Remus encontró una satisfacción extrema en pronunciar la siguientes palabras con aparente despreocupación, sin molestarse en levantar la vista de su lectura.

—¿Quieres decir **mi** pasta de dientes? —hizo una pequeña pausa, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. No lo sé, cuando la he usado yo estaba como siempre.

Pasó una página del libro y entonces miró a Sirius. Vio el exacto momento en que entendía lo que había pasado, cuando sus ojos grises parecieron oscurecerse como nubarrones de tormenta. Se quedó ahí quieto un par de segundos más, observando a Remus sin decir nada, y después se dio la vuelta.

Remus cantó victoria. 

* * *

Lo hizo demasiado pronto, sin embargo, porque al día siguiente cuando fue a lavarse los dientes se encontró con que su cepillo no tenía cerdas. Remus lo miró con más atención, anonadado, y vio que en realidad sí las tenía, solo que en vez de medir una altura normal apenas levantaban dos milímetros y eran irregulares, como si alguien las hubiera cortado con unas tijeras. 

Por una parte, Remus se lo había buscado. Le había tocado las narices a Sirius y esto era su venganza. En cierto modo solo se la estaba devolviendo.

Por otra parte: que te jodan, Sirius Black. Primero gastaba su pasta de dientes y después iba y acababa con su cepillo. ¿Es que no tenía ningún respeto por las propiedades ajenas? Era evidente que no.

Tiró su cepillo a la basura, inservible, y antes de salir a comprar otro cogió el de Sirius y lo tiró al váter, asegurándose de que cayese cabeza abajo. No tiró de la cadena porque no quería hacerlo desaparecer, solo que Sirius se diese cuenta de dónde había terminado. Contempló con satisfacción el mango de color rojo sobresaliendo del agua, ligeramente azulada por el producto limpiador del WC, y bajó la tapa.

* * *

Aquella noche, cuando pasó brevemente por el servicio antes de irse a la cama, el váter estaba vacío y sobre el estante del lavabo, en el vaso de Sirius, había un cepillo de color azul marino tan limpio que solo podía ser nuevo. Remus intentó no sonreír.


	5. El sex shop y otras bendiciones

Remus había empezado a desarrollar la teoría de que al comprometer su estado civil y su estabilidad mental conviviendo con Sirius Black había propiciado una alineación de los astros que a su vez había desencadenado una serie de acontecimientos favorables, como si el universo le estuviera recompensando por su sacrificio. No creía en el destino, pero si las cosas seguían saliéndole así de bien Remus podía empezar a creer casi en cualquier cosa.

Primero estaba el asunto de que le hubieran convencido la subvención por matrimonio, que todavía no terminaba de aceptar a pesar de que había llamado en tres ocasiones diferentes a los organismos competentes de la universidad para que le aseguraran que la cantidad a pagar de su matrícula era la correcta. (Sí, lo es, señor Lupin, por favor deje de llamar).

A eso se le sumaba el haber reconectado con Peter: si bien la relación entre ellos no era fruto de la casualidad, sí lo era el coincidir en la mayor parte de sus horarios lectivos. Remus no estaba seguro de lo que habría hecho si lo hubiesen separado del único amigo que tenía en la universidad. Aquello hacía mucho mejor su comienzo de curso, que ya de por sí estaba siendo excepcional.

En tercer lugar: por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Remus había comprado todo el material de estudio que necesitaba en cuanto los profesores lo habían mencionado. Sin esperar a encontrar ofertas de libros de segunda o tercera mano en Internet o en anuncios pinchados al tablón de la entrada de la universidad, sin hacer cuentas y más cuentas antes de cada viaje a la tienda no fuera a ser que al llegar a caja no tuviese dinero para todo y tuviese que dejar bolígrafos, cuadernos, o una carpeta. Esta vez había hecho una lista, lo había comprado todo las dos primeras semanas de curso y además se había dado el capricho de cambiar el cuadernito que llevaba a todas partes y que estaba a punto de quedarse sin hojas por otro mucho más bonito, uno de tapa dura con inscripciones sacadas de un manuscrito de Virginia Woolf. La letra a mano era un bajorrelieve en dorado sobre azul marino y Remus lo recorrió tantas veces con los dedos que le dolió físicamente en el pecho al pensar que tenía que volver a dejar el cuaderno en el estante; cuando se acordó de repente, desacostumbrado, que aquel mes (ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente) no tenía que pagar alquiler, decidió tirar la casa por la ventana. En la vida se había gastado tanto dinero en una pieza de papelería. Pero qué bonita era.

Lo único que no había cambiado a mejor era su situación en el trabajo. Las ventas parecían haberse disparado desde septiembre por el comienzo del curso y por la llegada de nuevos habitantes a la ciudad pero el encargado del supermercado no había creído conveniente aumentar la plantilla. Estaban desbordados de trabajo, la relación entre todos cada vez más tensa y con los nervios a flor de piel cada vez que alguien se equivocaba. Pero todo el mundo necesitaba trabajar, y al final nadie quería arriesgarse a perder su puesto. Remus, por mucho que hubiese mejorado su situación económica, tampoco podía permitirse dejar de trabajar por completo. 

Ese desahogo, el pequeño margen para respirar que le había proporcionado el arreglo matrimonial, se convertía en culpa cuando volvía asqueado del trabajo y contestaba con un gruñido al saludo de Sirius y se encerraba en el baño para ducharse casi con furia, frotándose el cuerpo hasta acabar con cualquier célula que hubiese estado en contacto con el supermercado. Aquel sitio contaminaba, le llenaba los pulmones de un veneno viscoso que lo ponía de mal humor enseguida y le hacía retumbar la cabeza hasta que solo pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba estar allí, en las veces que se mordía la lengua para no contestar a su encargado y en lo poco, poquísimo, que nadie apreciaba su trabajo y el de sus compañeros, que se deslomaban con él por una empresa a la que le daban igual.   
Cuando Remus pensaba en todo eso, con la frente pegada a los azulejos mojados del baño, se sentía culpable. Porque su situación era infinitamente mejor que la del año anterior, porque otra gente lo tenía mucho peor que él, porque ni siquiera trabajaba una jornada completa como algunos de sus compañeros, que pasaban allí más de cuarenta horas semanales. Él hacía menos turnos y más cortos y el resto del tiempo podía pasarlo durmiendo o leyendo o estudiando, porque tenía el inmenso privilegio de estar en una buena universidad. Remus estaba ahí porque quería. No tenía que proveer para nadie. Así que callaba y continuaba trabajando como una mula, y ya pasaría el tiempo. Ya llegaría algo mejor.

Cuando un sábado por la tarde volvía a casa después de su turno se fijó en una tienda en concreto. Debía de haber pasado por delante de ella mil veces, pues siempre cogía el mismo camino, pero nunca se había fijado. Era un sex shop. Y tenía un cartel pegado en una de las vitrinas, que decía así: _Se busca empleado/a a tiempo parcial_.

El primer pensamiento de Remus, que llevaba cerca de un mes sintiéndose tan afortunado como si le lloviera oro del cielo, fue: _no debería ser avaricioso_. Porque en fin, Remus Lupin, tú ya tienes un trabajo ¿no? ¿Para qué necesitas otro? Si ni siquiera sabes cuánto pagan aquí. Y a saber cómo es el ambiente en el trabajo, ¡en un sex shop además! Esos temas son delicados. No es lo mismo vender alimentos a ancianitos que consoladores, ¿eh? ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo siquiera, sin sonrojarte? Vaya… Por qué no me sorprende…

En ese debate estaba cuando alguien salió de la tienda. Remus se apartó un poco para dejar paso, pensando que era un cliente, pero el hombre se dio la vuelta y sacó un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo. Luego, percatándose de la presencia de Remus, le echó una ojeada y con un fuerte acento a algún país de Europa del este preguntó:

—Perdona, ¿ibas a entrar? Voy a cerrar ya, pero si necesitas algo urgente y sabes lo que quieres…

 _¿Algo urgente?_ se preguntó Remus, confuso, y pasó un segundo hasta que se le iluminó la bombilla. Ah. Quizá en un universo paralelo tenía a alguien esperándole en la cama, sin ropa, impaciente por que Remus llegase con preservativos o con cualquier otra cosa para empezar por fin la fiesta. Desgraciadamente, lo único que esperaba a Remus era una ducha caliente a solas, como mucho una paja rápida bajo el chorro de agua. En definitiva no necesitaba comprar nada para eso.

—No, no —respondió, sacando al hombre de su error. Luego señaló el cartel—. En realidad estaba mirando esto.

Al hombre se le iluminó un poco la mirada.

—¿Te interesa?

Remus lo estaba haciendo todo al revés. Estaba sudado y cansado, todavía con la ropa del supermercado, y el pelo un poco revuelto por el trabajo. Debería haberse presentado con ropa limpia y su currículum bajo el brazo, una sonrisa sincera, las ganas de trabajar en los ojos. No así. Con cara de querer morirse.

—La verdad es que sí. Lo siento, ahora mismo no tengo mi currículum, no pensaba entrar, es que acabo de ver el cartel y…  
—No pasa nada, no pasa nada —aseguró el hombre—. El cartel seguirá aquí la semana que viene, lleva aquí un tiempo. Si quieres venir a presentar tu currículum, eres bienvenido. Abrimos de nueve a siete todos los días.   
—Muchas gracias —dijo Remus enseguida, aliviado—. Vendré.  
—Te estaré esperando, chico. Hasta la semana que viene.  
—Adiós, señor.

Intentó no hacerse ilusiones. No sabía si el trabajo sería compatible con sus horarios, ni con sus expectativas de sueldo. De ser así, no sabía si lo cogerían, y de todos modos no tenía ni idea de si le gustaría ser dependiente en un sex shop. Pero es que era difícil no hacerse ilusiones cuando se había abierto ante él una posibilidad de dejar el supermercado. Remus solo quería marcharse de allí.

Así que a la semana siguiente imprimió su currículum en la copistería de la universidad, buscó en internet las horas de mínima afluencia de la tienda, para no estorbar cuando fuese, y se puso el traje gris ( _el de la boda_ , le proporcionó su cerebro mientras se vestía). Después esperó dando vueltas alrededor de la mesita de café de la sala de estar, nervioso, hasta que fue la hora de marcharse, y caminó a buen paso hasta su destino. Como había previsto, en aquel momento no había nadie.

El local era medianamente grande y estaba bien iluminado: la entrada estaba bañada en luz natural proveniente de las cristaleras que daban a la calle, y la pared del fondo, detrás del mostrador, estaba enmarcada en luces LED de color violeta que le confería cierta atmósfera al lugar. Le tienda estaba dividida por tres cortos pasillos separados por filas de conjuntos de ropa, lencería, vitrinas con más objetos y cajas de zapatos con las fotografías impresas en el lado saliente y las paredes estaban prácticamente ocultas por estantes llenos de cajas con distintos productos, figuras eróticas de decoración y dibujos enmarcados de escenas subidas de tono. Aunque sorprendentemente el conjunto daba una sensación de buen gusto las cosas estaban un poco desordenadas, otorgándole un encanto caótico. 

Detrás del mostrador estaba el mismo hombre con el que había hablado Remus la semana pasada, y aprovechando que esta vez venía preparado para lo que se iba a encontrar le echó una ojeada mientras se acercaba. Era alto, incluso más que él, rondaba los treinta y muchos y tenía el pelo rubio muy corto, casi a lo militar. Iba completamente vestido de negro y Remus tuvo que plantearse si su _gaydar_ captaba algo o si eran prejuicios por trabajar en un lugar como aquél. En cuanto levantó la vista el hombre sonrió con encanto.

—Has venido —dijo como saludo, cerrando la caja registradora que había estado manipulando.  
—Dije que vendría —coincidió Remus, y sin demorarse más le tendió el documento que había traído guardado en una funda de plástico bajo el brazo—. Me llamo Remus Lupin, vengo a presentar mi currículum.  
—Muy bien, Remus Lupin —respondió el otro—. Yo soy Illya Kovalev, el propietario. Si no te importa, le echo un vistazo a tu currículum ahora mismo. 

Remus aceptó, claro, y cambió su peso al otro pie mientras esperaba a que el señor Kovalev echase un vistazo. No era un documento muy largo porque no había trabajado en tantos sitios (solo en una librería cerca de casa de sus padres durante unas navidades y como camarero en un bar dos veranos seguidos, aparte del año que llevaba en el supermercado), pero el señor Kovalev lo leyó con atención durante unos minutos. Cuando terminó miró a Remus. Éste se puso aún más recto e intentó prepararse para lo peor.

—Entiendo que tu trabajo actual es de cara al público.  
—Sí señor.  
—Y que sabes usar una caja registradora.  
—Sí señor.  
—Bien. ¿Te ves capaz de asesorar a un cliente sobre un jueguete sexual sin hacerlo sentir incómodo?

 _En todo caso el que se sentiría incómodo sería yo_ , pensó Remus, pero no respondió eso.

—Confío en que podré.  
—¿Entiendes que hablar sobre sexo con cualquier cliente tiene como único objetivo ayudarlo y aconsejarlo y que no puedes ni flirtear, ni preguntar cosas que no corresponden, ni compartir detalles de tu vida privada?  
—Sí señor.   
—Muy bien. ¿Dirías que sabes poco o mucho sobre los productos que vendemos?

La pregunta le pilló a Remus un poco de improviso y casi llegó a sonrojarse mientras buscaba una respuesta: en su pausa el señor Kovalev hizo un gesto como para quitarle importancia.

—No hace falta que conozcas todo el catálogo ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero saber si tendría que explicarte qué es un plug anal o si puedo confiar en que al menos controlas lo básico.  
—Controlo lo básico —se esforzó en decir Remus, y después añadió con una nota de sinceridad:—. Aunque si me preguntasen por recomendaciones no estoy seguro de si podría proporcionarlas.

El señor Kovalev se echó a reír.

—Por eso no te preocupes. Si te parece, vamos a hablar de horarios y de sueldo, para que sepas qué busco exactamente. Entiendo que eres estudiante en la universidad.  
—Sí señor.

El señor Kovalev necesitaba a alguien que trabajase tres tardes de lunes a viernes y algún día excepcional en fin de semana. El horario era similar al del supermercado, pero los turnos eran mucho mejores (¿casi todos los fines de semana libres? Remus ya no sabía lo que era eso) y el sueldo, para deleite de Remus, también era mejor. Si dejaba a un lado la vergüenza que le daba pensar que tendría que hablar sobre sexo con desconocidos e informarse sobre artículos que podrían estar sacados de sus pesadillas, aquello era un sueño hecho realidad.

—Bueno, por mi parte eso es todo. Pareces adecuado para el puesto, estaría encantado de contratarte. Piensa en si te interesa y de ser así hablamos de cuándo podrías empezar.  
—No necesito pensarlo —dijo Remus con simpleza—. Si me da el puesto estaré encantado de trabajar aquí. Solo necesito las dos semanas de renuncia antes de poder dejar mi otro trabajo.  
—Entonces que no se hable más. Si puedes pasarte por aquí mañana para firmar el contrato, lo preparo esta noche y así lo dejamos todo listo. También estaría muy bien que vinieras algún día en estas dos semanas para que pueda ir explicándote lo básico, así te vas familiarizando con la tienda. ¿Tendrás algún rato libre?  
—Sí señor.  
—Oye, Remus. ¿Puedo llamarte Remus?  
—Sí señor.  
—Remus, llámame Illya. En este país es todo el mundo demasiado educado, si me llamas señor me haces sentir viejo.  
—Entendido.  
—Me guardo tu currículum, ¿vale? Así tengo tu teléfono por si tengo que llamarte para algo. ¿Vendrás mañana?  
—Sí señ… Illya.   
—Hasta mañana entonces, chico.

Cuando Remus llegó a casa después de aquella entrevista in promptu tan informal estaba tan contento que tardó en darse cuenta de que olía un poco raro. Colgó el abrigo en el perchero de pie de la entrada y empezó a olisquear en cuanto rodeó el sofá de la sala de estar, intentando discernir qué era y de dónde venía. Después de una corta investigación entendió que provenía de la habitación de Sirius, que en aquel momento tenía la puerta cerrada, y aunque no estaba del todo seguro creyó que se trataba de olor a pintura. Con el único deseo de que Sirius no estuviese haciendo nada irresponsable (como, no sé, destrozar los muebles del apartamento) Remus entró a su cuarto y encendió la luz, y se encontró con que su habitación era de color rojo.

Parpadeó. No era una ilusión óptica. Volvió a parpadear.

 _Qué demonios_.

Aquello era como la vez que se había desmayado por falta de azúcar y al despertarse lo había visto todo verde durante el primer minuto, solo que en este caso era únicamente su habitación. El pasillo estaba como siempre, comprobó de un vistazo.

La bombilla que colgaba en el centro de la lámpara del techo irradiaba luz roja en lugar del blanco cálido al que Remus estaba acostumbrado, como una luz de revelado de fotografía. Subiéndose a su silla inspeccionó la bombilla más de cerca y concluyó que no se había cambiado de tono por arte de magia, sino que alguien la había pintado de color rojo: la capa era ligeramente irregular, con algunas zonas un poco más oscuras por haber dado más pinceladas. 

La bombilla de su mesilla de noche, que era prácticamente nueva, también contaba con una capa de pintura. 

Remus las tiró a la basura, porque qué otra cosa iba a hacer con ellas, y se dedicó a maldecir a Sirius en silencio durante un rato mientras se quitaba el traje y buscaba repuestos. Lamentablemente no parecía haber ni una bombilla nueva en aquel piso, y cuando se decidió a salir a comprar más se dio cuenta de que era demasiado de noche como para que ninguna tienda cercana estuviese abierta. Remus se pasó las horas que quedaban del día intentando encender la luz cada vez que entraba a su cuarto, sin éxito, el clic del interruptor resonando en silencio poniendo en evidencia su mala memoria, y con cada uno Remus le dedicó un insulto a Sirius Black. 

Aquella noche, cuando Sirius salió por fin de su habitación para ducharse a horas intempestivas, Remus hizo un breve viaje a la cocina para beber agua y para desenchufar accidentalmente la caldera. El truco tardó un par de segundos en hacer efecto pero fue igual de satisfactorio en cuanto Remus escuchó el alarido proveniente del baño, y con una sonrisa complacida se metió en la cama fingiendo que no le molestaba la completa oscuridad. 

* * *

Remus dio la noticia de renuncia a su encargado en su siguiente turno de trabajo; después se lo contó a Alice y a Kingsley, su supervisor, y éste casi pareció ponerse triste. Remus lo miró con cara de pena.

—No me pongas esa cara, hombre. Ya sabías que no quería quedarme para siempre.  
—Ya, ya, pero pensaba que tardarías un poco más en irte. ¿No acabas de empezar el curso? ¿Has encontrado otro trabajo?  
—Sí, en una tienda.   
—¿De ropa?

Remus tardó un momento en responder.

—En un sex shop.

Alice empezó a reírse histéricamente.

—¿Estás de coña? —preguntó Kingsley.  
—No —respondió sinceramente Remus.  
—No dejas de sorprenderme. Primero te casas y ahora esto…   
—Créeme, el primer sorprendido soy yo.  
—Remus, dime el nombre del sex shop —exigió Alice—. Necesito ir a visitarte algún día.  
—No.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Puedes ir a cualquier otro sex shop de la ciudad.  
—Ya, pero quiero ir al tuyo.   
—Tú solo quieres venir a reírte de mí —acusó Remus con el dedo. Kingsley se echó a reír.  
—¡Quién sabe! ¡Igual quiero ir a comprar algo!  
—Entonces insisto en que vayas a otro sex shop. Eres encantadora, Alice, pero no quiero saber detalles de tu vida sexual con Frank.  
—Ya te adelanto que todavía no hay ninguna.   
—Genial. Entonces no vengas.  
—Te encontraré, Remus Lupin. No hay tantos sex shops en Londres.  
—Te desearía buena suerte pero no quiero animarte.  
—Oh, no hace falta que me animes. Ya lo hago yo sola.  
—…

* * *

Acostumbrado a la sonrisa amigable de Illya durante el rato de la entrevista y la breve conversación del día anterior, Remus casi llegó a plantearse el estar en presencia de otra persona cuando fue una tarde a familiarizarse con la tienda. Illya le hizo un tour intensivo, enseñándole la clasificación básica de los productos, el sistema de las estanterías y la localización de las llaves de las vitrinas; le habló de la política de devolución de los artículos, de los productos favoritos de cada categoría, de los proveedores con los que trabajaban, de los cursos de educación sexual o prácticas eróticas a los que daban publicidad con carteles y folletos, y todo eso con un semblante tan serio que el monólogo parecía cuestión de vida o muerte. Cuando terminó después de más de una hora hablando casi ininterrumpidamente miró a Remus y preguntó:

—¿Lo has entendido todo?

Remus sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza, y no estaba seguro de acordarse de toda la información, pero por entender, lo había entendido, así que dijo que sí. Illya esbozó la primera sonrisa de la tarde, volviendo a su ser, y la tienda pareció un poco menos oscura.

—Muy bien. Ahora hazme preguntas.

A Remus no le pareció tener muchas, pero conforme más preguntó más dudas le surgieron, y cuanto más profundizaba Illya en algo más preguntas necesitaba hacerle, así que se pegaron buena parte de la tarde así, con breves interrupciones cuando entraba un cliente en las que Remus se hacía a un lado y observaba en silencio cómo lo atendía Illya. Era profesional sin dejar de ser cercano, y Remus pensó que solo esperaba ser la mitad de bueno que él en su trabajo.

—Empiezas la semana que viene, Remus —le dijo Illya al cerrar la tienda, rato más tarde—. ¿Tienes ganas?  
—La verdad es que sí —respondió con sinceridad.  
—Así me gusta. Nos vemos el martes a las dos en punto, ¿sí? No llegues tarde.  
—No lo haré.   
—Venga, más te vale.

* * *

Sirius pintaba. Sirius pintaba mucho.

Con la música muy alta, y dejando un olor terrible a disolvente que se extendía por todo el piso sin piedad. Remus cruzaba la puerta de entrada al volver de clase y casi le lloraban los ojos, y entonces tenía que quitar la calefacción y abrir las ventanas para ventilar, aunque el mayor foco siempre venía de la habitación de Sirius porque Remus le había dicho que ni se le ocurriera pintar en la sala de estar, no fuera a ser que manchase el sofá o sus libros o las paredes. 

—Va a darte algo un día de estos —dijo Remus con disgusto, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el marco de la puerta de Sirius. 

Éste estaba sentado de perfil, con su atención fija en el lienzo apoyado precariamente contra el armario y sentado sobre unos papeles de periódico extendidos por el suelo para no manchar el parqué. Tenía restos de pintura azul en un mechón de pelo, en el pómulo y en la oreja, y en sus manos había tantos colores como su paleta de plástico blanco. El cuadro, a criterio de Remus, era ininteligible todavía.

—Ni siquiera huelo el aguarrás ya —dijo Sirius despreocupadamente.  
—No creo que eso sea algo de lo que tengas que alardear.  
—¿Ah no?  
—Ya no lo hueles porque te ha consumido el cerebro. Se te va a podrir.   
—¿Pero y lo de puta madre que me está quedando esto? Me van a poner un diez fijo.

Remus se abstuvo de hacer comentarios al respecto.

—¿Qué se supone que es? —se atrevió a preguntar.  
—Es una representación de la ansiedad provocada por la disonancia cognitiva que origina la contraposición entre un deber y un deseo que funcionan como polos opuestos. Intento captar la necesidad desesperada del ser humano de buscar un equilibrio entre dos conceptos contradictorios que coexisten al mismo tiempo en la mente, luchando por no enloquecer.

Remus no dijo nada, anonadado. Sirius parecía a punto de romper a reír.

—Te estoy tomando el pelo, es un bodegón. Mira, ¿ves? Esto es una taza. Y eso de ahí es una manzana.  
—Es rosa.  
—Muy bien, Remus. Te sabes los colores.  
—¿Qué manzana de este mundo es de color rosa?  
—La mía. Si vas a criticar te puedes ir.  
—Me voy de todos modos, paso de estar aquí. Abre un poco la ventana.  
—Sí, papá.  
—A otro con tus _daddy issues_ , Black.

* * *

Al día siguiente el pelo de Remus se volvió de color azul.

Bueno, Remus intuía que el color azul había sido el objetivo, pero en realidad se le quedó un poco verdoso. Se había enjabonado el pelo con su champú, como siempre, y luego se había puesto su mascarilla de color azul, también como siempre, y de algún modo no se había dado cuenta de que era más azul que de costumbre y un poquito más densa de lo normal, y se la puso en el pelo y la dejó estar un buen rato, porque a Remus le gustaba meterse en la bañera medio llena de vez en cuando y pasar el rato a remojo como una nutria, bocarriba y con los ojos cerrados. Y así estuvo hasta que el agua empezó a quedarse fría, y entonces se aclaró el pelo, y ríos azules corrieron por sus hombros hasta llegar al pecho y mezclarse con el agua, tiñéndola también de azul. Con horror siguió aclarando hasta que el agua se volvió menos turbia, entonces salió de la bañera y desempañó el espejo con la mano y sí, su pelo era prácticamente verde.

 _Debería poner fin a esto y hablar con Sirius_ , pensó mientras buscaba una toalla oscura con la que secarse el pelo, pero sentía que iba a perder el juego si era él quien rompía aquella dinámica, como si de algún modo hubiesen establecido en silencio unas normas en las que quien aguantase más sería coronado ganador. A Remus no le gustaba comportarse de forma tan inmadura, pero tampoco le gustaba perder. Y perder contra Sirius Black menos aún.

Así que hizo un monumental esfuerzo por fingir que su pelo no era de color hierba cuando salió del baño y aguantó de manera estoica el primer encuentro con Sirius, que dibujó una sonrisa malvada tan grande que casi le temblaba el labio de lo mucho que luchaba por no romper en carcajadas. También fingió que no había nada fuera de lo común cuando la gente se le quedaba mirando: Alice puso la cara que ponen los niños al abrir los regalos en navidad y le preguntó con absoluto deleite si iba a empezar a teñirse el pelo de más colores; una anciana le dedicó un cumplido en el supermercado, recomendándole que probase el color lavanda la próxima vez, y sus compañeros de clase le dedicaron miradas divertidas de extrañeza, sin llegar a decirle nada directamente. Remus solo le contó lo ocurrido a Peter, que para entonces ya estaba al tanto del lío que se traían él y Sirius con las bromas pesadas, y Peter le preguntó que qué iba a hacer al respecto.

—Aún no lo sé —dijo Remus con tranquilidad—. Tengo que pensarlo.

A Lily, por supuesto, no le había dicho nada. Lily le echaría la bronca y además se preocuparía, y el hecho de que su universidad estuviera en una ciudad diferente a la de Remus solo tenía aquella ventaja, que Lily no podía estar tan pendiente de las cosas que Remus hacía mal. Ella era probablemente la persona que mejor lo conocía por fuera y por dentro, y Remus la quería mucho y guardaba su opinión en alta estima, pero no podía explicarle la guerrilla contra Sirius porque no tenía ninguna base lógica excepto el absoluto desdén que sentía por él y la necesidad que tenía de quedarse con la última palabra. Lamentablemente cada vez que Remus hacía algo Sirius respondía, como un juego sin fin. Aquello parecía ir para largo.

James tampoco lo sabía, eso si Sirius no se lo había contado. También estudiaba fuera de Londres, así que hacía unas semanas que no se veían, pero Remus sabía que si se enteraba no reaccionaría como Lily. Probablemente intentaría darle ideas originales para hacer putadas al primero que se lo contase, quizá a los dos si se sentía especialmente caótico. 

Lo único que le preocupó a Remus sobre su nuevo color de pelo, aun a sabiendas de que el tinte no debía de durar mucho, fue ~~el señor Kovalev~~ Illya, para quien acababa de empezar a trabajar oficialmente, pero éste no le dijo nada en absoluto al respecto. Illya parecía no tener ningún interés por la vida personal de Remus y sus conversaciones eran siempre sobre temas relacionados con la tienda o cosas triviales. A él no le molestaba, es más, prefería trabajar tranquilamente a su aire, estar en silencio y aprender de lo que le veía hacer a Illya, pero terminó por darse cuenta de que era fácil echar de menos la compañía de Alice, incluso la de Kingsley.

* * *

—Oye Remus, ¿puedo dibujarte desnudo?

Remus se atragantó con el té y empezó a toser como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras Sirius esperaba pacientemente a que terminase, mirándolo con expectación. Remus carraspeó antes de decir:

—Muy gracioso.

Sirius se sentó a la mesa junto a él, dejando una pila de cuadernos sobre la superficie y haciendo tambalearse el nivel del té de la taza de Remus con la fuerza del golpe. Éste agarró la taza y la atrajo hacia sí, intentando protegerla.

—Lo digo en serio. Es para un trabajo de clase.  
—¿Te han mandado un trabajo titulado “Dibuja desnudo a Remus Lupin”?  
—Tengo que dibujar figuras humanas del natural, ya sabes, personas a las que tenga delante.   
—Desnudas.  
—Sí.   
—Ya. ¿Y por qué me lo pides a mí?  
—Porque es conveniente. Vives aquí, tenemos confianza…  
—¿Ah sí?  
—… y estamos casados —terminó Sirius, haciendo como que no lo había oído.  
—No puedes usar el argumento del matrimonio y esperar que te diga que sí a cualquier cosa que me pidas.  
—Hombre, ya sé que a cualquier cosa no… Pero que son solo unos dibujos Lupin, no te flipes ¿eh? Ni siquiera voy a mirarte… bueno, un poco, porque de memoria no sé dibujar tan bien… pero que mi cerebro ni siquiera va a procesarlo, ¿vale?, va a ir directo de mi ojo a mi mano, boom, como magia. Luego ni me acordaré de haberte visto.  
—No.  
—Te lo juro, no conservaré ningún recuerdo, será como si me hubieran expuesto al cacharro este de Men In Black… ya sabes, el que borra la memoria… Miraré mi cuaderno más tarde y diré, hostia, si ya tengo los deberes hechos… pero al cerrarlo después me volveré a olvidar. 

Remus cogió una bocanada de aire para armarse de paciencia.

—He dicho que no. Búscate a otro.  
—Joder bonito… yo lo haría por ti, ¿sabes? Si me necesitases desnudo para algo te diría que sí a la primera, sin hacer ninguna pregunta antes.  
—Tú no necesitas a nadie que te pida que te desnudes, eres un exhibicionista compulsivo —le espetó Remus. Sirius levantó mucho las cejas y se le escapó una sonrisa de falsa ofensa, fingiendo estar dolido.  
—¿Exhibicionista yo? Después de todo lo que hago para no ponerte incómodo, cómo te atreves… Todas las veces que llevo pantalones en casa es por ti, ¿vale? ¿Tú crees que me visto cuando estoy solo con James?  
—Yo no soy James.  
—Ya, ya, si de eso me he dado cuenta. James me dejaría dibujarlo desnudo.  
—James te haría una mamada si se lo pidieras en nombre de la amistad. No creo que sea el mejor ejemplo.  
—Coño, Lupin, para ser tan estirado dices unas guarradas que flipas…   
—Es que sacas lo peor de mí.  
—Qué bonito. ¿Seguro que eso no se lo dices a todos?  
—Segurísimo.   
—Bueno, vale, pues nada… ya se lo pediré a alguna chica, o algo… claro, luego me la tendré que tirar… increíble que por tu culpa tenga que prostituirme, vaya. 

Remus bufó con sorna.

—Sí, seguro que lo pasas fatal. Tira a hacer tus deberes, anda, no vaya a ser que te castiguen en el cole.  
—Qué desagradable eres… no merezco este trato, no lo merezco…

(Que le dejase dibujarlo desnudo, decía… anda ya… Menudos huevos tienes, ¿no Black? Pones la vida de alguien patas arriba y luego vienes con exigencias… y unas no muy normales, que digamos… A Remus no se le ocurriría una actividad que desease menos que desnudarse delante de Sirius Black y dejar que el otro lo observara durante horas, ¿no es así, Remus? ¿…Remus? ¿Hola?)

* * *

La vida con un poco de dinero en el bolsillo era mejor, Lupin había tenido sus sospechas y ahora no tenía dudas. Vivía en una sociedad consumista y aborrecía a las personas que solo pensaban en lo que se compraban y nunca estaban satisfechas; ahora bien, cada vez que compraba un libro nuevo era un poquito más feliz, y contra eso no se podía hacer nada… Paseándose por las librerías se sentía como en casa, y recorría el lomo de los libros con el dedo buscando algo, que lo llamaran quizá, y a veces ocurría… un libro le llamaba la atención por algo y Remus tenía que sostenerlo y examinarlo, a veces durante unos breves segundos y otras durante un buen rato, intentando adivinar su contenido por osmosis. Se leía el resumen de la contracubierta y la biografía del autor y a veces hasta las primeras páginas del prefacio o del primer capítulo y entonces decidía si comprarlo; otros días se sentía especialmente temerario y tomaba la decisión incluso antes de abrirlo… había libros que parecían gritarle incluso con las tapas cerradas, y Remus siempre tenía la oreja puesta para escucharlos.

Su casa, claro, era un caos. En la sala de estar había una estantería de pie que al principio había estado semivacía, decorada con un par de jarrones y una foto enmarcada del paisaje londinense, y que Remus había llenado hasta los topes de libros que había traído de casa de sus padres el año anterior. La había desbordado demasiado pronto y había empezado a acumularlos también en la estantería pequeña que había en su cuarto, pero no tenía tanto espacio… Y ahora había libros apilados en el suelo bajo su cama, en columnas en el fondo de su armario, mezclados con bufandas y jerséis de invierno; bajo la mesita de café de la sala de estar, en el mueble de la televisión… ¿Pero cómo iba a parar? Había tantos buenos libros… Remus siempre tenía empezado al menos uno, aunque solían ser dos: uno para leer por la noche antes de acostarse, en la mesilla, otro en la mochila para leer en el transporte público o a la hora de comer en la universidad... 

Sirius no entendía su pasión por los libros pero al menos la respetaba, y si se tropezaba con algún libro por el suelo solía volverlo a poner en su lugar, y cuando en el sofá había más libros que cojines simplemente los apilaba y los dejaba en la mesa, justo al lado, no fuera a ser que Remus no los encontrase más tarde y le echase la bronca por moverlos de sitio. Se quejaba, refunfuñaba por lo bajo cada vez que había un ejemplar en el sitio donde quería sentarse o cuando pisaba uno y estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero el caso es que en la medida de lo posible los trataba con cuidado y no se lo tomaba muy a pecho. Y Remus, por una vez, no tenía quejas al respecto.


	6. Con rabia

Remus no tenía un problema con el sexo. De verdad que no. Había tenido sexo antes y no se le daba mal del todo, si es que eso podía medirse de alguna forma. En fin, no había que tener una ingeniería para hacerlo, se trataba simplemente de no ser un egoísta de mierda y ya está. Porque para correrse en tiempo récord uno simplemente se hace una paja sin molestar a nadie y ya, ¿no? Eso pensaba Remus.

El caso era: Remus sabía lo básico y era de mente abierta, y también pensaba que lo que la gente hiciera en su tiempo libre no era asunto suyo, y ciertamente él no iba a ponerse a limitar los gustos sexuales de cada uno, pero (porque siempre había un pero) ahora Remus trabajaba en un sex shop, y eso elevaba a la milésima potencia la cantidad de veces que hablaba de sexo en su día a día, que por lo general era un número cercano a cero. Y él no juzgaba, en serio, pero es que… hay una gran diferencia entre ser consciente de que algo existe como concepto y tener que hablar de ello para ganarse el sueldo.

—Tienes que aparentar seguridad —le había dicho Illya con firmeza— porque si tú estás incómodo los clientes lo estarán también. Y nadie quiere sentirse incómodo mientras intenta comprar un dildo doble.

Ya, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. A Remus no se le daba mal poner cara de póquer mientras manipulaba las cajas de los artículos, o mientras daba la bienvenida a los clientes que entraban a la tienda o les cobraba lo que fuese que habían venido a buscar, pero el calor le subía por las mejillas en cuanto alguien necesitaba un poco de ayuda y empezaba a hacerle preguntas. Y eso que Remus sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas; Illya lo había instruido bien, y él se había tomado la molestia de dar repasos a los artículos de la tienda una y otra vez, empeñado en catalogarlos en su cerebro junto a las anotaciones mentales que le había dado Illya: éste es muy potente pero muy ruidoso, este se atreve en comprarlo mucha gente pero luego la mayoría no lo puede manejar, este es el mejor que hay en cuestión de calidad-precio. 

Remus estudiaba juguetes sexuales con la misma seriedad con la que estudiaba clásicos de la literatura para clase, lo cual, si se paraba a pensarlo, no dejaba de ser gracioso. Un día quizá se quedaría en blanco en un examen sobre una obra aburridísima de hacía tres siglos y el profesor le reprocharía: “¿de verdad, señor Lupin? ¿De verdad que no se acuerda de nada de lo que hemos visto en mi asignatura este cuatrimestre?” y el señor Lupin respondería: “no señor, pero le puedo escribir un ensayo de tres páginas sobre consoladores de silicona con tubos de semen falso integrado”. Si ése no era un jaque mate para terminar una conversación…

Por algún motivo le fue más sencillo acostumbrarse a manejar cosas que no le despertaban ningún interés, como los uniformes de enfermera sexy, los cuencos para “mascotas” y las cajas de electricidad, quizá porque su cabeza no les encontraba el sex appeal y decidía que no merecía la pena perder el tiempo preocupándose por aquello. Si una persona quería comprar una diadema con orejas de perrito, Remus estaría encantado de vendérsela. 

Al final se fue acostumbrando, claro. Qué remedio. Eres lo que comes, o algo así, igual era un mecanismo de supervivencia. Remus no podía estar incómodo todo el rato para el resto de su vida, en algún momento tenía que adaptarse. Bueno. 

La primera vez que no entró en pánico con un objeto relativamente normal (todo podía ser relativamente normal en aquella tienda, suponía Remus, según el criterio de quien estuvieran hablando) fue porque las clientas que lo compraron, una pareja de chicas que no debían de haber cumplido los dieciocho hacía mucho, estaban tan relajadas que casi parecía que estuviesen comprando cereales en un supermercado. Entraron sin el titubeo propio de muchas personas cuando entraban a un sex shop, caminando tranquilamente de la mano y saludando a Illya y a Remus al entrar; rechazaron educadamente su oferta de ayudarlas, echaron un vistazo a las estanterías y hablaron un poco entre ellas antes de escoger una caja y llevarla al mostrador. Una de ellas hizo un par de preguntas mientras la otra miraba el resto de la tienda sin soltarla de la mano, y Remus pudo responderlas sin tartamudear ni darle vergüenza, concentrado en la información que estaba dando y en devolver el cambio correcto junto al ticket de compra, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta las chicas se habían ido. Illya, que lo había estado observando desde el fondo, se acercó a darle unos golpecitos de felicitaciones en el hombro.

—Muy bien —dijo en tono impresionado—. Casi parecía que sabías lo que hacías.  
—¿Casi?  
—No, te estoy tomando el pelo. Lo has hecho muy bien, ésas seguro que vuelven. Si sigues así por fin me atreveré a dejarte solo en los turnos.

Remus lo miró de manera incierta e Illya lució su sonrisa blanca.  
—No pasa nada, hombre. Te apañarás. No te he contratado para estar todo el día vigilándote, la idea es que estés aquí cuando yo no esté.

Remus lo sabía, pero aun así se sintió inquieto. Nunca había trabajado solo, siempre en empresas más grandes o en negocios con más empleados por el volumen de afluencia, y aunque la idea de no estar rodeado de compañeros que no le agradaban y encargados egoístas era tentadora, se había acostumbrado demasiado a la compañía y ahora era difícil dejarla ir. Especialmente tratándose de Illya, que tenía la paciencia de un santo.

—Oye, por cierto. Creo que no te lo mencioné, pero si un día quieres comprar algo tienes descuento de empleado, ¿vale? Un quince por ciento.  
—Vale —dijo Remus con las orejas rojas, plenamente consciente de que nunca lo usaría—. Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. 

* * *

Remus lo había estado posponiendo porque, más que no ocurrírsele nada, no había tenido tiempo siquiera de pensarlo. Uno no podía estudiar, trabajar e intentar llevar una guerrilla con su compañero de piso-barra-marido (ugh) sin perder horas de sueño. Afortunadamente para él, una tarde que leía en su lugar habitual, rodeado de cojines junto a la ventana, la idea se le apareció como una epifanía. 

No había estado seguro de cómo organizar la logística de la broma y hasta se había planteado colarse en la habitación de Sirius, pero al final ni siquiera tuvo que arriesgarse a eso. La ocasión se le presentó un par de días más tarde, cuando Sirius se disponía a bajar a la lavandería del edificio con dos bolsas llenas de ropa. Remus fue disimuladamente a su cuarto mientras Sirius se ponía los zapatos en la entrada, y cuando volvió a la sala de estar preguntó:

—Oye, ¿has vuelto a robarme una de mis mantas? No la encuentro por ninguna parte.  
—No te he robado nada, Lupin.

Remus se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues llevo un buen rato buscándola y no hay manera. La última vez la tenías tú. ¿No te la habrás llevado a tu cuarto y no te acuerdas? Con el cerebro de mosquito que tienes… 

Sirius torció un poco la cabeza y le dirigió una mueca de desaprobación.  
—Venga, Remus, puedes hacerlo mejor. Tus insultos son cada vez más pobres.  
—Que no te abrazaran lo suficiente de pequeño no es razón para que le vayas robando a otras personas los objetos que les dan confort —le espetó Remus—. Devuélveme mi manta. ¿Mejor?

Sirius lo miró en silencio un momento, dejó caer las bolsas al suelo y echó a andar, sus estúpidas botas de punta metálica resonando en el suelo de madera mientras cruzaba la habitación a grandes zancadas. En cuanto desapareció por la esquina del pasillo Remus sacó de su bolsillo el calcetín rojo que había cogido de su habitación, abrió rápidamente las bolsas, metió la prenda entre la ropa blanca y luego volvió a cerrarlas a toda velocidad; en cuanto se puso en pie y volvió a su sitio Sirius volvió a la sala de estar. Tenía una expresión decidida en el rostro.

—En mi cuarto no hay nada tuyo —declaró levantando la barbilla, y se detuvo frente a Remus—. ¿Qué manta estás buscando?

Remus mencionó la primera que se le pasó por la cabeza. 

—La azul. La que tiene estrellas doradas.

Sirius lo miró un momento más y luego pasó de largo hacia el sofá; cogió la manta azul, que estaba perfectamente doblada junto a uno de los cojines, volvió hasta Remus y se la puso contra el pecho con brusquedad, empujándolo hacia atrás de un golpe seco.

—Antes de acusarme de ladrón deberías ponerte gafas, bonito —le susurró Sirius mirándolo desde abajo—. Igual así ves las cosas con más claridad.

Existía la posibilidad de que aquello no saliera bien porque Remus había sido descuidado. Sirius podría haberse olido algo y haberse parado a pensar para qué había intentado Remus distraerlo con… no, espera, pensándolo bien, Sirius era tonto de remate. Era difícil que sospechase así como así de la distracción de la manta. Como mucho habría visto el calcetín al echar la ropa a la lavadora, y entonces se habría planteado si Remus tenía algo que ver. No era la broma más infalible, Remus tenía que reconocerlo, pero no pasaba nada. Ya lo haría mejor la próxima vez.  
Porque sabía que habría una próxima. Sabía que Sirius se la devolvería en cuanto viese su ropa interior teñida de rojo, y aunque no le asustaba pensar en ello sentía una especie de… anticipación. Curiosidad científica. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría la siguiente vez? ¿Cómo de gradual terminaría siendo el aumento de nivel de aquel intercambio? Remus aún tenía restos verdes en el pelo, pero quería averiguarlo.

Afortunadamente, Remus tuvo suerte. Sirius volvió a casa con una cuidada expresión de póquer después de pasar por la lavandería del edificio, pero sus pasos lo delataban. Solo caminaba así cuando estaba cabreado. Remus esbozó una sonrisa cálida desde el sofá, tapado con la manta azul, haciendo una ínfima pausa del tomo de poesía que estaba leyendo.

—¿Todo bien?

Sirius habló entre dientes.

—Todo bien. 

* * *

Remus odiaba tener que concedérselo, pero Sirius era sorprendentemente buen cocinero. Nunca se ceñía a ninguna receta y cuando buscaba alguna terminaba improvisando porque jamás leía la lista completa de ingredientes antes de empezar y a medio camino descubría que no tenía la mitad de materias primas, y aun así —esta era la parte que le molestaba a Remus— los platos le salían bien. A veces no eran bonitos, la mayoría de veces eran mejorables, pero siempre estaban buenos. Sirius tenía buen paladar, y de alguna forma sabía trasladarlo a la mesa cuando cocinaba. Aquello a Remus lo volvía loco.

Remus sabía hacer tres recetas: _crumble_ de manzana, el _cottage pie_ de su madre y pan judío. Le salían siempre igual de bien porque las había hecho muchas veces y nunca cambiaba el procedimiento, y de tanto repetirlas se las sabía de memoria. Los millones de recetas que existían en el mundo aparte de esas tres eran un misterio para Remus. Sabía lo básico para no morir de inanición y eso era todo, no se ponía a experimentar. Principalmente porque no quería tirar el dinero en ingredientes si luego los estropeaba, pero sobre todo porque no le interesaba demasiado.

Ahora, por mucha rabia que le diese a Remus que Sirius tuviese tanta facilidad para cocinar, tenía que admitir que volver a casa a las ocho y pico de la noche después de toda la mañana en la universidad y toda la tarde en el trabajo y ver que había un plato caliente de algo esperándolo en la mesa de la cocina era mejor que tener un boleto ganador de lotería. Sirius hacía eso muchas veces; no tenía por qué, pero cocinaba algo y esperaba para cenar con él, o si se moría de hambre cenaba y luego esperaba a oír a Remus en la puerta para sentarse con él a la mesa. Remus siempre protestaba:

—Me siento un animal de feria si me miras mientras como solo.

Pero en el fondo agradecía la compañía. Aunque eso no se lo diría nunca, claro.

—¿Cansado? —preguntó Sirius uno de aquellos días, las uñas pintadas de negro jugueteando con el mantel. Sus dedos no paraban quietos pero sus ojos estaban clavados en Remus. Éste dejó escapar un sonido impreciso.

—Un poco. No más de lo normal.

Sirius estudió su rostro un poco más.

—¿Sabes? Últimamente te noto más relajado. ¿Te va mejor en el trabajo? ¿Han despedido al gilipollas de tu encargado?

Ah. Remus no le había contado que ahora trabajaba en un sex shop.

Era obvio por qué, ¿no? Sirius era una persona sexual. Remus lo sabía porque había oído las historias en boca de James, y había oído las historias en boca de Sirius, y oía sus comentarios y sus chistes subidos de tono y su flirteo con todo bicho viviente, y aunque a veces todo aquello era abrumador o desagradable, o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, Remus no estaba en su punto de mira. Si Remus hablaba de sexo, si le contaba que trabajaba en una tienda erótica, quién sabía las brutalidades que Sirius Black sería capaz de decir. No, muchas gracias. Remus no quería eso.

Así que no se lo había dicho, lo cual no planteaba mayores problemas porque en general Remus no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con él de su trabajo, como mucho una queja ya medio fría si Sirius se la sacaba con sacacorchos después de volver de algún turno. Aquella conversación era la prueba: Remus llevaba ya más de un mes en el sex shop y Sirius nunca había mencionado ningún cambio hasta entonces. Todo iba bien. Podía aguantar con aquella mentira durante todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

—No lo han despedido, no —dijo Remus sin faltar a la verdad, porque si el encargado del supermercado ya no trabajase allí Alice se lo habría mencionado la última vez que hablaron—. Pero ha habido algunos cambios y ahora el entorno es mejor.

—Oye, me alegro. A veces… tío, no sé, a veces parece que te sacan el alma allí —dijo Sirius, medio en broma medio en serio—. Últimamente no, pero hacía unas semanas volvías con una cara de muerto que flipas.  
—Ya, bueno. Intenta trabajar las horas que trabajo con el sueldo que cobro y me cuentas.  
—¿Cuánto cobras?  
—No te lo voy a decir.  
—Bueno, vale, pues no me lo digas. Oye, ¿y llevas uniforme? Nunca te he visto con él puesto.

Remus entrecerró un poco los ojos.

—Sí. Me cambio en el trabajo. ¿Por?  
—No sé, estoy intentando imaginarte.   
—Ahórratelo. No es el conjunto más favorecedor.  
—Con esa carita a ti todo te favorece, Lupin —dijo Sirius burlonamente. Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

No fue en absoluto una sorpresa que Sirius hiciera amigos con rapidez. A veces Remus le preguntaba qué tal le había ido el día —por pura educación— y se daba cuenta de que Sirius llevaba mencionando a prácticamente las mismas personas desde el principio de curso. No es que Remus lo escuchara con especial interés, pero era inevitable acordarse de algunos nombres. 

Cuando empezó a salir por las noches y a ir a fiestas tampoco fue una sorpresa, es más, tardó un poco más de lo que Remus había anticipado. A él le parecía estupendamente, ¿cómo no iba a parecérselo? Le dejaba la casa tranquila y por fin podía estar a solas con sus pensamientos, sin música rock tronando por los altavoces del ordenador portátil ni pisadas ruidosas como las de un elefante haciendo rechinar el antiquísimo parqué. Remus aprovechaba para pedir comida china, hacer la colada y limpiar el apartamento mientras cantaba acompañando a algún álbum de Nick Cave, y si al día siguiente no tenía clase ni trabajo en la tienda se acostaba tan tarde que a veces escuchaba llegar a Sirius de madrugada desde la oscuridad de su cuarto, cobijado bajo el edredón mirando cualquier cosa en el teléfono móvil. Se dormía deseando que Sirius no se hubiese comido sus sobras antes de que él se levantase y no pensaba en lo raro que empezaba a hacérsele acostarse sin un gruñido de buenas noches. 

Una vez Sirius debió de llegar demasiado bebido o demasiado cansado al apartamento como para irse a dormir a su habitación porque Remus lo encontró aún vestido en el sofá, utilizando como almohada una de sus mantas hecha un gurruño y “tapado” con tres cojines. Tenía la mitad del pelo tapándole la cara, tan largo ya que casi le alcanzaba las comisuras de la boca, y su postura delataba que no le sobraba el calor corporal. Remus suspiró largamente, fastidiado por no poder instalarse en su sitio de siempre para leer, y desplegó la manta que había sobre la butaca para extenderla sobre el cuerpo de Sirius. También le quitó los zapatos, porque iba a poner perdida la tapicería y su manta si se le ocurría darse la vuelta, y los dejó en silencio a la entrada junto al paragüero. Sirius se despertó horas más tarde, cuando Remus no estaba delante, y ninguno de ellos mencionó lo ocurrido.

Remus echaba de menos salir con Lily. No de fiesta específicamente, porque a Remus no le gustaba demasiado, pero sí a tomar algo por la noche y a hablar hasta la madrugada en algún punto perdido de la ciudad. Lo echaba tanto de menos que se planteó invitar a Peter a hacer algo así algún fin de semana, a pesar de que podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que se habían visto fuera del campus el año anterior, y para su sorpresa cuando lo hizo Peter le dijo que sí. 

No fue nada del otro mundo en realidad: cenaron, fueron a un bareto que Peter conocía y se enredaron en una larga y animada conversación hasta que a Remus empezó a agotársele la batería social. Peter se dio cuenta enseguida, lo cual decía mucho de la atención que le prestaba a Remus, y en vez de preguntarle si le ocurría algo removió un poco el culo de cerveza que le quedaba en el vaso, se reclinó hacia atrás y mencionó que se estaba haciendo tarde, y que a lo mejor, si le parecía bien, deberían dar la noche por terminada. Remus sintió una oleada de alivio y le dijo que sí antes de ofrecerle salir otro día.

Cuando llegó al apartamento aquella noche estaban todas las luces encendidas y Sirius repantingado en el sofá, con un brazo sobre el respaldo y la otra mano llevándose un canuto a los labios. El olor era demasiado fuerte como para corresponderse con la cantidad que se estaba fumando y Remus arrugó la nariz con desagrado antes de tapársela con el cuello del jersey. Al cerrar de un portazo Sirius lo miró lentamente y sonrió.

—Lupin. Qué alegría verte.  
—Seguro —repuso Remus con sarcasmo—. ¿Te has fumado la maría del país entero en esta habitación?  
—Nah —contestó el otro, hundiéndose aún más en el sofá—. Han venido un par de amigos a tomar algo, por eso huele tanto. Se han ido ya.

Remus lo miró con los brazos en jarras, pose que (estaba seguro) había terminado copiando de Lily sin siquiera quererlo.

—Ya veo. ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido fumar en tu cuarto en vez de apestar toda la casa?   
—Oh sí —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa perezosa—. Claro que se me ha ocurrido. Pero si no te molesto, ¿qué gracia tiene? 

Remus chasqueó la lengua y se quitó el abrigo para dejarlo en el perchero de la entrada. Después pensó que prefería guardarlo en su cuarto para evitar que oliese mal al día siguiente, así que se lo guardó en el antebrazo y le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación a Sirius.

—Eres increíble.  
—Gracias.  
—No era un cumplido.  
—Como nunca me dedicas ninguno…  
—No necesitas que engorde más tu ego, creo yo —dijo Remus con firmeza—. Bastante grande lo tienes ya.

Sirius rompió a reír.

—Eso ha sonado fatal, bonito.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación. Cuando llegó a su cuarto descubrió con horror que allí también olía a marihuana porque, además de estar la puerta abierta de par en par, alguien había colocado encima de su cama las tres mantas que siempre estaban en el salón, perfectamente dobladas y con un tufo imposible a hierba.

Remus hizo lo posible por no montar en cólera y respiró en silencio durante diez segundos antes de volver a donde estaba Sirius, quitarle el canuto que tenía en la boca y ahogarlo en un botellín de cerveza casi terminado que había en la mesita de café.

—¡Eh! —protestó el otro, intentando detenerlo, pero Remus le apartó la mano de un manotazo.  
—Hora de ir a la cama. Mañana ya puedes ventilar esta casa hasta que huela a rosas. Si queda el mínimo rastro…   
—¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sirius lo miraba con expresión burlona a pesar de haber perdido el canuto y a Remus no le gustó el desafío. Se inclinó sobre él como una torre, haciéndole sombra y alcanzando uno de sus mechones de pelo con los dedos.

—Te cortaré el pelo mientras duermes. Hasta que no te quede nada.

Remus no supo si era la hierba o si su voz había sonado más amenazadora de lo normal, porque Sirius le dedicó un resoplido de incredulidad pero lo miró con más miedo que socarronería.

—No te atreverías —dijo, despacio, buscando sus ojos. Remus no apartó la mirada.  
—Pruébame.

Al día siguiente no quedaba el mínimo rastro de olor a maría en ningún rincón del apartamento. Remus tuvo que llevar las mantas a la lavandería, pero después de un ciclo largo y un rato en la secadora estaban como nuevas, con el mismo olor agradable de siempre. Por su parte, Sirius continuó teniendo el pelo largo, aunque las tijeras de la cocina desaparecieron durante un par de días, como si tuviese miedo de que alguien las fuese a utilizar. A pesar de la inconveniencia de no tenerlas cuando las necesitaba para otra cosa, Remus ahogó una carcajada al percatarse. 

* * *

—Oye, Remus. Sabes que el cumpleaños de Sirius es el tres de noviembre, ¿no?

Remus, que no tenía ni idea, parpadeó y con voz tranquila dijo por teléfono:  
—Sí.

Echó un breve vistazo al calendario de mesa que tenía en el escritorio y buscó el día tres. Quedaban dos semanas.

—Vale, pues siempre lo celebramos juntos, pero este año cae en miércoles y yo no puedo ir a Londres entre semana porque esos días tengo presentaciones de un par de proyectos y prácticas por la tarde. Así que he pensado que, para compensar, podríamos celebrar una fiesta el siguiente fin de semana, el sábado concretamente. 

A Remus no se le escapó el “podríamos” en plural y se resignó, aceptando que desde aquel momento era organizador secreto de un evento para su enemigo mortal-barra-marido, Sirius Black. Ugh.

—Entiendo —dijo, neutral, pero James estaba animado y compensó su falta de entusiasmo.  
—He pensado que podríamos hacer la fiesta en casa de mis padres porque ese fin de semana no van a estar, e invitamos a un buen grupo de personas para que Sirius esté en su salsa. ¿Conoces a alguno de sus amigos de la uni?  
—No —respondió Remus.   
—Vale, no pasa nada. Tampoco es que nos vaya a faltar gente. Me encargo de la lista de invitados, e igual le digo a Reggie que se encargue de avisar a algunos de sus amigos pijos.

Encontró graciosísimo que James se refiriera a gente pija como una raza aparte, pero no dijo nada al respecto. En su lugar preguntó:

—¿Reggie?  
—Regulus, el hermano de Sirius.

Remus hizo una pausa, intentando recordar si sabía algo de Regulus. Sirius lo había mencionado alguna vez, pero de forma demasiado breve como para dejar claro lo estrecha que era la relación entre ellos. Sabiendo que Sirius no se llevaba bien con sus padres, no le habría sorprendido saber que tampoco se llevaba bien con su hermano.

—¿Congenian bien?  
—Sí, Reg es como… la única persona decente de su familia. Bueno, también se lleva bien con algunos primos de su edad, pero lo que son sus padres, tíos y demás… nada de nada.

Remus archivó la información bajo la carpeta del misterio que era Sirius Black y produjo un sonido de afirmación para confirmarle a James que estaba escuchando, pero el otro no dijo nada más, así que preguntó:

—Bueno, ¿qué necesitas que haga?  
—Ah, sí. He pensado que podemos hacer una fiesta temática, e ir disfrazados de estrellas musicales o algo así. Artistas famosos. Para juntarnos y ponernos ciegos vestidos de calle ya tenemos el resto de sábados del año, digo yo. ¿Qué te parece?  
—Me parece bien.  
—Vale, guay, porque ya había pensado mi disfraz y todo —rió James—. He estado pensando en si debería ser una fiesta sorpresa o no, pero creo que es complicado, porque cómo le decimos a Sirius que se compre un disfraz sin decirle que es para una fiesta…   
—No se lo decimos, naturalmente —respondió Remus—. Le compramos nosotros un disfraz.

James lo pensó un momento.

—Tiene sentido. ¿De qué crees que le gustaría disfrazarse?  
—Sois amigos de toda la vida, ¿por qué me lo preguntas a mí?  
—Porque si no quisiera tu ayuda no te la habría pedido, claro —dijo James como si fuera evidente—. Estaba pensando en alguno de los Sex Pistols, o Alex Turner, aunque no me convence…  
—Para eso no necesita disfraz —repuso Remus—. Se parece demasiado.

Reflexionó un poco, intentando rememorar si había hablado de música con Sirius. Después de un momento se acordó, aquella vez que se mandaron mensajes de texto cuando el otro se empeñó en que tuviesen una conversación. ¿Qué artistas había dicho que le gustaban? David Bowie, y…

—Freddie Mercury —dijeron al unísono, y James se echó a reír.  
—Genial, veo que estamos de acuerdo. Seguro que le gusta. ¿Qué le compramos? ¿El outfit con la mítica chaqueta amarilla?  
—Es su cumpleaños —razonó Remus—, podríamos comprarle la corona esa… ya sabes, con la capa roja.   
—Eres un genio, Remus Lupin —dijo James con emoción—. Luego busco en internet a ver dónde podemos comprar eso. Creo que lo llevaba con unos pantalones blancos, ¿no? Espera, voy a buscar una foto… Vale sí, unos pantalones blancos con unas líneas rojas a los lados. Tiene que haber en algún sitio.  
—¿Te sabes la talla de Sirius?  
—Creo que sí.   
—Vale. ¿Compro algo para la fiesta?

James lo pensó un poco.

—No, no hace falta. Iré con Lily a comprar comida y bebida para que no se me olvide nada. Tú encárgate de que Sirius no haga planes esa noche sin contarle para qué, y listo.  
—Vale.   
—Bueno, ¿y de quién te quieres disfrazar?  
—No lo sé, tendré que pensarlo. ¿De quién te vas a disfrazar tú?  
—De Elvis Presley —dijo James con alegría. Luego añadió:—. Si tuvieras el pelo un poco más largo tú podrías disfrazarte de Kurt Cobain.  
—Es un poco tarde para dejármelo crecer.   
—Ya. ¿Qué tal John Lennon?

Remus lo contempló.

—Es una opción. ¿Y Lily?  
—No lo ha decidido tampoco, pero aún queda tiempo. Oye, ¿quieres invitar a alguien a la fiesta?  
—¿A quién?  
—No sé, a quien sea. En fin, que la fiesta es para Sirius, pero cuantos más mejor. Si quieres traer a algún amigo… o, ya sabes… a cualquier otra persona…

Remus entornó los ojos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que invite a un chico?  
—A ver, no, pero sí, quiero decir, no hace falta que sea un ligue… alguien que te interese, o algo así…  
—Ya. Creo que no, pero gracias. Pensaré lo de invitar a algún amigo —dijo, decidiendo si invitar a Peter era buena idea.  
—¡Genial! Ya me dirás. En cuanto encuentre algo del disfraz de Sirius te aviso. Y si necesitas ayuda con el tuyo dímelo, haré una lluvia de ideas con Lily.  
—Me apañaré, no te preocupes.  
—Vale. Oye, tío. Gracias por ayudarme a organizarlo.

Remus suspiró despacio.

—Un placer.

* * *

Una mañana que se despertó especialmente temprano Remus salió de la cama, puso la tetera al fuego y mientras esperaba a que hirviese el agua encendió la aspiradora. Parecía salida de la edad de piedra, hacía un ruido de mil demonios y era un armatoste tan grande que era imposible maniobrar con ella por el pasillo estrecho sin golpear algo. Remus no puso especial cuidado en evitar rozar las paredes o las puertas cerradas, concretamente la de Sirius, y descubrió que la moqueta tenía una inaudita cantidad de polvo justo frente a su habitación (o eso diría en su defensa si alguien le preguntase) así que pasó un buen rato allí, aspirando el mismo punto sin preocuparse por el sonido, ni por el hecho de que aún no eran las ocho de la mañana.

Sirius había llegado bastante tarde la noche anterior y con toda seguridad tendría resaca durante todo el día y Remus encontró gran satisfacción en pensar en el dolor de cabeza con el que se despertaría, si no lo había hecho ya, mientras él pasaba la aspiradora. Una venganza digna después de que Sirius hubiese fumado maría sobre sus pertenencias para después apestarle toda la habitación.

Cuando pitó la tetera la sacó del fuego y se llenó una taza, y después siguió aspirando un poco más. Oyó un grito exasperado de Sirius a través de la puerta y entonces dio por terminada la sesión de limpieza, volviendo a recoger el trasto. Estaba ya sentado a la mesa disfrutando de su té con limón cuando oyó a Sirius salir de su cuarto de golpe, y segundos más tarde lo vio aparecer por el pasillo. Éste lo miró con terrible desdén y unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta los pómulos, el pelo revuelto y —a pesar de que estaban a finales de octubre— ninguna prenda de ropa excepto unos calzoncillos, que Remus se esforzó en no mirar.

—Ponte unos pantalones, ¿quieres?   
—Te odio —fue la respuesta automática de Sirius. Luego, después de llenarse un vaso de agua preguntó:—. ¿Tienes ibuprofeno?  
—En el armario del baño.

Sirius gruñó para indicar que lo había oído y se dio media vuelta.

—De nada —dijo Remus, alzando un poco la voz.   
—No te perdono. Ya verás cuando me vengue.

Remus musitó contra su taza de té.

—Aquí estaré esperando.


	7. Na na na, come on

Remus cayó en la cuenta no mucho después: si iban a prepararle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Sirius Black probablemente necesitaría comprarle un regalo. Aquello era un problema. Remus no tenía ni la menor idea de qué podría regalarle.

James le había dicho que le iba a comprar equipamiento nuevo para la motocicleta, información que le sorprendió principalmente porque Remus no tenía la menor idea de que Sirius tenía una moto. Por lo visto la había dejado en casa de sus padres por razones que James desconocía, pero llevaba un tiempo comentando la posibilidad de comprarse un casco y una chaqueta nuevos, así que James iba a conseguirle el look completo. Aparte de demostrarle que Sirius guardaba aún más secretos de los que pensaba, aquella información no le fue especialmente útil a Remus. 

Pasó los siguientes días reflexionando sobre ello y llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente la opción más segura era comprarle algún material para pintar. La cuestión era: ¿cuál? Remus sabía de arte solo los movimientos generales y los artistas más conocidos y habría sido incapaz de elegir una buena marca. Sabía que Sirius dibujaba mucho con bolígrafos y rotuladores, y también lo había visto pintar sobre lienzo con óleos y pintura acrílica, pero no estaba seguro de si aquello era de interés para él o si solo era un requerimiento para sus trabajos de clase.

En resumen, Remus Lupin estaba jodido.

Un día hablando con Alice salió a colación el tema del regalo de cumpleaños. Habían quedado porque después de un mes trabajando en el sex shop Remus había llegado a la conclusión de que sí, de hecho echaba de menos a Alice, y aunque le había costado bastante tomar la decisión por miedo a que su idea no fuese bien recibida finalmente le había mandado un mensaje para preguntarle si quería que se pusieran al día. Ella había respondido con su encantador entusiasmo habitual y había propuesto una cafetería vegana a la que solía ir con sus amigas, así que habían acudido allí a merendar una tarde que ambos tenían libre.

—No sé si voy a poder ayudarte —dijo Alice mordiéndose un poco el labio, después de que Remus le contase su problema—. Tú lo conocerás mejor que yo…  
—Pero es que yo no tengo ni idea de material artístico… tú dibujas, seguro que me puedes orientar…  
—Sí, pero yo suelo usar acuarelas y gouache… a veces acrílicos… ¿Sirius usa alguna de esas cosas?

Remus no tenía ni idea de lo que era el gouache, así que se centró en los otros dos.

—Le he visto usar pintura acrílica, pero acuarelas nunca, creo…

Alice lo pensó un momento, removiendo su chocolate caliente de manera distraída.

—Si quieres comprarle acrílicos puedo decirte las marcas que me gustan a mí y tú ya le compras los colores que quieras… aunque si pinta habitualmente imagino que tendrá lo básico, digo yo… También podrías comprarle un cuaderno, uno resistente que pueda imprimar para usar con pintura y cosas que no sean lápiz. De eso también te puedo recomendar alguna marca.

Remus asintió, aliviado. Un cuaderno sonaba bien: el que tenía Sirius terminaría por agotarse y al final necesitaría otro. Podría buscar uno que fuese un poco especial, bonito… Al fin y al cabo, era un regalo de cumpleaños. No es que Remus pudiera jamás competir con James, pero al menos quería que su regalo estuviera un poco a la altura… que cuando Sirius lo abriese dijese “joder, qué guay” y no hubiese un silencio decepcionado.

Alice no parecía demasiado convencida con la sugerencia, pero Remus le aseguró que le había ayudado mucho y le pidió que le escribiera los nombres de las marcas, y también algún sitio donde poder comprarlos, para facilitar la tarea. Alice le anotó toda la información en el bloc de notas del móvil y después a Remus se le iluminó la bombilla, recordando de repente las palabras de James.

—Oye, Alice. ¿Quieres venir a la fiesta de Sirius? Es una fiesta de disfraces.

Alice lo miró como si le hubiera dicho que le iba a bajar la luna y puso las dos manos de golpe en la mesa, dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

— _Por supuesto_ que quiero ir a una fiesta de disfraces, Remus. Parece que no me conocieras. ¿Hay algún tema en especial?  
—Sí, hay que disfrazarse de algún artista musical. 

Alice fingió secarse las lágrimas.

—Todos mis sueños acaban de hacerse realidad. Qué genial idea. Sí, sí, me apunto, sin ninguna duda. ¿Cuándo es?  
—La semana que viene, el sábado. Es en casa de mi amigo James, ya te pasaré la dirección.  
—Perfecto. ¿Tengo que llevar algo?  
—Con que vengas tú es suficiente.  
—Vale. Oye, ¿y de quién te vas a disfrazar tú?  
—De David Bowie, probablemente —anunció Remus—. Tengo unos pantalones azules a los que les estoy buscando una chaqueta a juego para poder recrear uno de sus looks.   
—¿Vas a teñirte el pelo también? —preguntó Alice, emocionada. Él asintió.  
—He comprado uno de esos sprays con tinte temporal.

Alice aplaudió.

—Vas a estar genial.

Unas horas más tarde, a solas en su cuarto después de cenar, Remus se puso a curiosear la cuenta de Instagram de Alice. La seguía desde hacía no mucho y hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que en su biografía tenía enlazada una segunda cuenta dedicada a su faceta artística; Remus entró a verla y descubrió que le encantaba. Alice dibujaba criaturas fantásticas, bestias y animales variados con líneas ondulantes, como si estuvieran en movimiento. Algunos de sus dibujos eran únicamente manchas negras sobre el papel, que de alguna manera conseguían representar perfectamente a un ser vivo encogido o congelado a mitad de salto, y otros eran un poco más coloridos, armónicos. Hubo uno que a Remus le gustó especialmente, un lobo delgado con volutas de humo envolviéndole la caja torácica y saliéndole de entre las costillas, con la frase _I let my body learn, I let my body learn to enjoy the flames_ inscrita debajo.

Sus dedos escribieron el mensaje casi sin consultarlo con su cerebro.

 **Remus**  
Oye, Alice. ¿Podría encargarte un dibujo para el regalo de cumpleaños de Sirius?  
¿O es demasiada poca antelación?

 **Alice**  
depende de lo que quieras que haga!  
¿has pensado algo?

 **Remus**  
Me gustaría algún animal como los que sueles dibujar, aunque aún no sé cuál.   
¿Puedo pensarlo y decírtelo mañana?

 **Alice**  
sí! si es solo uno seguro que me da tiempo, pero avísame en cuanto lo hayas pensado!

 **Remus**  
Me salvas la vida. Muchísimas gracias, Alice.

 **Alice**  
un placer <3

Al día siguiente Remus se despertó sabiendo exactamente lo que quería. Se lo contó por teléfono a Alice, que le dio el visto bueno, y después se coló un momento en la habitación de Sirius mientras éste estaba en el baño para ver de qué talla era su chaqueta de cuero. Luego fue al centro, visitó un par de tiendas y cuando encontró lo que buscaba lo compró para llevárselo a Alice directamente a su casa.

—¿Para qué día lo necesitas? —preguntó ella, todavía en pijama, encogida por el frío en el umbral de la puerta.  
—El miércoles que viene es su cumpleaños. ¿Seguro que te dará tiempo?  
—Para ti, sin problema —le respondió con una sonrisa—. Intentaré tenerlo para este fin de semana, pero con los turnos del supermercado no sé si podré. En el peor de los casos te lo daré el martes, ¿te parece bien? ¿Podrías venir a buscarlo?  
—Sí, puedo pasarme después de trabajar.  
—¡Genial!  
—¿Quieres que te pague por adelantado?  
—No, no. Págame cuando te lo dé, me fío de ti.  
—Vale. Muchísimas gracias, en serio —repitió, aliviado—. Creo que esto es lo mejor que le podría regalar.  
—Ay —Alice se llevó una mano al corazón—. Espero que te guste lo que haga. Y a él también.  
—Seguro que sí. Nos vemos pronto, Alice, gracias.  
—¡Hasta cuando sea! ¡Reza a las musas para que pueda hacerlo pronto!

* * *

El día del cumpleaños de Sirius, Remus se puso un poco nervioso. Tenía el regalo envuelto en papel de color rojo y dorado y aunque estaba convencido de que Alice había hecho un trabajo excepcional le entraron dudas de manera repentina: ¿y si no era suficiente? ¿Y si era demasiado? ¿Y si Sirius lo odiaba y lo aceptaba solo por educación y Remus enterraba la cabeza en la tierra para desaparecer de aquel plano astral y no volver nunca más? El número de posibilidades de que aquello ocurriera era bajo, pero nunca cero.

Remus tenía un plan. Sus clases empezaban y terminaban antes que las de Sirius, así que no se vieron por la mañana porque cuando se marchó a clase el otro aún no se había despertado, pero podían comer juntos. Al volver de la uni se puso a cocinar a toda velocidad, confiando plenamente en dos de sus recetas estrella, y para cuando Sirius llegó a casa tenía el _cottage pie_ preparado y el _crumble_ de manzana listo, guardado en el horno apagado con el fin de que conservase el calor.

Sirius se quedó parado en la puerta cuando vio a Remus con las manoplas de horno puestas de camino a su habitación, y en vez de continuar hacia su cuarto entró en la cocina. Sus ojos enseguida fueron a la mesa, donde Remus acababa de dejar el pastel de carne.

—¿Qué…?  
—Feliz cumpleaños —interrumpió Remus, quitándose las manoplas. Se quedó de pie mirando a Sirius, que no decía nada, y sintió la necesidad de añadir:—. ¿Tienes hambre?  
—Sí —dijo el otro, sorprendido—. ¿Has cocinado?  
—Sí.   
—¿Y es comestible?  
—Siéntate y compruébalo, Black.

Sirius por fin dibujó su sonrisa canina y retrocedió al pasillo señalando su mochila.

—Voy a dejar esto en mi cuarto. Ahora vuelvo.  
Así que Remus destapó el _cottage pie_ y cortó una porción para Sirius, después se sirvió él y luego se sentó a esperar. El otro vino enseguida sin la chaqueta y con sus zapatillas de andar por casa en lugar de las botas militares, se sentó frente a Remus sin decir palabra, mirando el pastel con evidente sorpresa, y cuando se llevó el primer tenedor a la boca dejó escapar un sonidito de satisfacción que a Remus le multiplicó el ego por tres.

—Qué bueno está —dijo, y luego le señaló con un dedo acusatorio—. ¿Todo este tiempo me has estado ocultando que sabes cocinar?  
—Sé hacer un par de cosas, nada más —se defendió Remus—. No es mi hobby favorito.   
—Es una pena —se lamentó Sirius, dando otro bocado—. Tienes potencial, bonito.

Sirius repitió plato y fue solo tras verlo comer una segunda ración entera que a Remus se le ocurrió decir que también había postre. Sirius abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué has comprado?  
—Nada —respondió Remus, ligeramente avergonzado porque a lo mejor una tarta comprada habría sido mejor idea—. Lo he hecho yo.

Mientras la sacaba del horno Sirius no daba crédito. Estaba tan distraído mirando la corteza crujiente de color dorado que tardó en darse cuenta de que Remus recogía los platos de la mesa para hacer espacio; en cuanto lo hizo se apresuró a coger los platitos de postre que había en el armario y las cucharillas de té del cajón y los repartió, después esperó impaciente a que Remus volviese a servir. A pesar de todo lo que había comido Remus lo vio salivar mientras recibía su trozo, mirando el pastel con adoración infinita. Tras empezar a comer a Remus se le ocurrió que podría haber comprado velas, o algo así.

Demasiado tarde, suponía.

—Joder, Remus —dijo Sirius con la boca llena—. Cómo me alegro de haberme casado contigo. 

Era una broma, evidentemente, pero Remus dejó que el cumplido le transmitiese una ola de calor por todo el cuerpo de todos modos. Empezó a tranquilizarse: quizá cocinar había sido una buena idea. Quizá el regalo también lo sería.

Cuando terminaron de comer Sirius fue a levantarse pero Remus lo detuvo.

—Espera.

Sacó el paquete envuelto de dentro de la bolsa que había colgado en una de las sillas y se lo tendió a Sirius por encima de la mesa, sin tocar los platos vacíos. Sirius lo cogió enseguida pero una vez lo tuvo en las manos le costó un momento procesarlo, como si no entendiese lo que era. Remus carraspeó y repitió:

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Sirius levantó la vista.

—¿Esto es…?  
—Tu regalo. ¿Quieres que te haga un croquis o entiendes la dinámica de los cumpleaños?

Sirius soltó un bufido de ofensa pero los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa mientras hacía sitio en la mesa para desenvolver el paquete. Rompió el papel de regalo como un animal salvaje, rasgándolo por todas partes, y cuando vio el contenido se quedó quieto como una estatua, instaurando un silencio sepulcral.

Remus casi empezó a sudar y deseó que aquello acabase pronto.

Después de unos segundos de máxima tensión Sirius cogió la chaqueta entre los dedos y la desplegó para verla en toda su esplendor. Era de cuero negro, como la que llevaba siempre, pero completamente personalizada. Tenía tachuelas y algunos pequeños pinchos metálicos en las solapas y en los hombros, y Alice había pintado de blanco los bordes de cada pieza, las costuras y los ribetes. El elemento estrella era el dibujo de la espalda: la cabeza de un perro negro dibujado de manera estilizada, con expresión enloquecida y una sonrisa que auguraba problemas, los dientes rodeando un cuchillo. En grandes letras rojas, medio superpuestas medio ocultadas por el dibujo, estaba escrito: _IT’S CALLED MURDER, BABY!_ Había volutas de color rojo envolviendo la figura y ocupando parte de las mangas y de la cara delantera de la chaqueta, bajo el pecho, dando la sensación de llamas de fuego, y en la manga izquierda había pintada la palabra DANGER junto a la típica señal de peligro con un signo de exclamación dentro de un triángulo amarillo.

Decir que Sirius se había quedado sin palabras era quedarse corto. Extendió la chaqueta en la mesa sobre el papel destrozado y recorrió todos los dibujos y las tachuelas con los dedos, como si pudiera aprendérselos de memoria por tacto. Le dio la vuelta tres veces, y tras la última Remus sintió que se ahogaría si no decía nada.

—La ha pintado una amiga mía —mencionó con la voz un poco débil.

Sirius lo miró de golpe como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba ahí presente y se levantó de súbito, sobresaltando a Remus; luego rodeó la mesa de un paso y lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi le rompió las costillas. Remus aceptó el abrazo sin acertar a corresponderlo, sorprendido, y antes de poder darse cuenta Sirius lo había soltado ya.

—¿Te gusta? —se atrevió a preguntar. Parecía que sí, pero quería asegurarse.  
—¿Estás de puta coña? —exclamó Sirius, desabrochando la chaqueta y poniéndosela—. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en mi vida.

Remus se ruborizó un poco y no dijo nada, observándolo. Sirius estiró los brazos hacia los lados y se recolocó las solapas y después se giró como buscando un espejo, cayendo en la cuenta de que en la cocina no había ninguno, entonces fue corriendo al salón para mirarse en el de la entrada. Su grito llegó sin problemas hasta la cocina.

—Esta chaqueta es una puta pasada.

Remus suspiró con alivio.

Sirius no se quitó la chaqueta en todo el día a pesar de que en el apartamento hacía demasiado calor para llevarla y el gesto le ablandó un poquito el corazón a Remus. Le preguntó si no había quedado con sus amigos de la uni o algo así, pero él dijo que no, así que pasaron la tarde juntos en la sala de estar como tantas otras veces. Remus leía en su sitio favorito del sofá y Sirius dibujaba con rotuladores de colores en su cuaderno, sentado en el suelo con las piernas en mariposa. 

Cuando empezó a anochecer Sirius levantó la vista de sus dibujos y se quedó mirando a Remus. Éste tardó un poco en darse cuenta, concentrado en su lectura para clase, pero cuando lo hizo confrontó a Sirius con la mirada.

—¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar? —dijo el otro finalmente—. Invito yo.

Remus soltó un resoplido.

—No puedes invitar tú, es tu cumpleaños. Tendría que invitarte yo.  
—Ya me has comprado un regalo, no hace falta que me invites a cenar.  
—Pagamos a medias y ya está —resolvió Remus.  
—Vale. ¿A dónde quieres ir?  
—No sé. Es tu cumpleaños. Elige tú.

Terminaron yendo a un restaurante italiano porque Sirius tenía mono de raviolis. Por supuesto fue con su chaqueta nueva puesta, y a Remus casi le entró la risa al verlo sentado a una mesa con mantel blanco, cubertería elegante y copas de cristal haciendo caso omiso a las miradas que le dirigía una pareja anciana sentada a unos metros más allá. Su pelo negro cada vez más largo, sus nudillos aún con restos de pintura seca y su chaqueta estilo punk no pegaban en absoluto con un sitio como aquel, pero Sirius parecía completamente cómodo. 

Después del entrante, el plato principal y el postre pagaron la cuenta a medias, como habían acordado, y volvieron a casa en metro. Estaba bastante lleno pero consiguieron sentarse juntos, y durante todo el trayecto tuvieron las rodillas pegadas, chocando ligeramente la una con la otra cuando el vagón se detenía o giraba bruscamente. Remus no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, porque no había nada que comentar, y Sirius se dedicó a mirar a los viajeros del metro para distraerse. 

Remus no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero debía de haber subestimado el cansancio que sentía porque se despertó con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sirius, ligeramente incómodo por las tachuelas, cuando éste lo sujetó del antebrazo y lo agitó un poco, y con una voz suave, suavísima, le dijo:

—Remus, vamos. Es nuestra parada. 

Se levantó un poco confuso, aún en duermevela, y junto a Sirius siguió a las personas que salían del vagón como un pequeño rebaño. Recorrieron el andén y subieron las escaleras para salir a la calle, y una vez le dio un poco el aire Remus se sintió más despierto y se dio cuenta: Sirius aún no le había soltado el brazo.

* * *

El sábado Sirius no dejaba de moverse, y de ir de una habitación a otra, y de sentarse y volverse a levantar. Remus se puso nervioso y le pidió que por favor buscase algo que hacer en lugar de dar vueltas como un pato mareado y Sirius lo mandó a la mierda antes de irse a su cuarto a pintar. Cuando Remus pasó por el pasillo un rato más tarde vio que tenía la puerta abierta y echó una ojeada curiosa; Sirius se había puesto los auriculares por una vez y debía de escuchar música bastante animada porque movía la cabeza al compás con extrema energía. Además estaba sentado en el suelo en una posición que no parecía en absoluto cómoda, pero delineaba manchas de color sobre su lienzo con un grueso rotulador negro con increíble precisión. Antes de que le llamase la atención por cotilla Remus continuó su camino.

Le había dicho que no podía hacer planes aquella noche unos días atrás, y aunque Sirius había intentado sonsacarle algo de información por activa y por pasiva Remus no había cedido. Le había pedido que fuese paciente y luego le había dicho que podía hacer planes hasta un poco antes de la hora de la cena, aproximadamente, y en eso había quedado la cosa. Sirius no había hecho ningún plan en todo el día, permaneciendo la jornada entera en casa.

Pareció entretenerse con su trabajo porque tardó un buen rato en salir de su habitación, y cuando por fin apareció en el umbral de la puerta de Remus, los brazos cruzados en una pose que pretendía ser amenazadora pero que con el mohín que hacía con los labios llegaba como mucho a adorable, Remus miró la hora y se apiadó de él.

—Está bien —suspiró, guardando el borrador del trabajo que estaba haciendo y cerrando el portátil con suavidad.

Sirius esperó con paciencia a que Remus se levantase y lo vio abrir el armario y sacar una caja enorme de cartón. La dejó sobre la cama y luego volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio, haciendo un gesto para que Sirius la abriese.

—¿Otro regalo? —preguntó, incrédulo.   
—No exactamente.

Sirius abrió la caja, impaciente, y desenvolvió el primer paquete envuelto en papel de seda de color blanco. Se quedó con una corona enorme en las manos y la miró como si estuviera hecha de oro, girándola para captar todos los ángulos.

—¿Es lo que creo que es? —preguntó de manera incierta. Remus se encogió de hombros.

Desenvolvió los pantalones blancos, con dos líneas rojas recorriendo cada lateral, luego la camiseta blanca a juego y por último la capa. La acarició con los dedos igual que si fuera de pelo de armiño, o algo así, se puso el tejido contra la cara y miró a Remus con las cejas un poco levantadas, esperando una explicación. 

—Vamos a una fiesta —dijo Remus, comprobando de nuevo el reloj de su muñeca— en dos horas. Es una fiesta de disfraces.  
—Me has comprado el traje de Freddie Mercury —exclamó Sirius, volviendo a coger la corona—. Remus, tu nivel de putoamismo ha subido hasta la estratosfera esta semana. Si sigues así vas a ser más guay que yo.  
—Solo me queda suplicar a los dioses que tu predicción sea correcta y cumplir mi objetivo vital: superar en algo a Sirius Black.  
—Ya me superas en algo, Lupin, eres más alto que yo.  
—Mi búsqueda ha concluido, pues —finalizó Remus.

Sirius empezó a desvestirse para ponerse el disfraz y Remus lo detuvo diciéndole que ni de coña, echándolo de su cuarto, así que terminó yéndose a su habitación para cambiarse. Volvió con el look al completo y la cara de un niño en la mañana de navidad.

—Me queda de puta madre —dijo, encantado, mirándose al espejo del armario. Luego, súbitamente, se dio la vuelta y preguntó:—. Oye, ¿de quién vas a ir tú?  
—De David Bowie.

Sirius lo miró con la boca abierta.

—Eso sí que quiero verlo. ¿Te vas a vestir ya?  
—Luego, aún es pronto. ¿Te vas a dejar la corona puesta todo el rato?  
—Claro que me voy a dejar la corona puesta. Es mi cumpleaños.  
—Ya no es tu cumpleaños.  
—La corona no me deja escucharte.  
—…

Primero Remus se encargó de su pelo, porque le daba miedo estropearse la ropa con el spray. Un bote de laca, muchos tirones y cantidades ingentes de tinte rojo después dio aquella fase por concluida y se puso el traje azul y una camisa blanca. No había conseguido encontrar una corbata igual a la que llevaba Bowie en la sesión de fotos que había tomado de referencia, pero era muy parecida, de lunares azules sobre fondo blanco. Luego sacó del armario sus zapatos de color negro brillante y los dejó preparados para más tarde. No eran de plataforma ni tenían tacón como los de Bowie, pero tenían que valer. En fin, Remus tampoco podría haber llevado unos zapatos así aunque los hubiera tenido.

Alice le había prestado una pequeña paleta de sombras de ojos, un pintalabios rosado y pinturas faciales para que pudiera dibujarse el icónico rayo azul y rojo en la cara, pero una vez frente al espejo con los productos extendidos sobre el lavabo su fe en sus propias capacidades empezó a flaquear. Estaba debatiéndose entre abandonar totalmente o sombrearse por lo menos los ojos cuando Sirius se asomó al baño y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Wow —dijo, observándolo como si no lo hubiera visto nunca. Remus lo miró con una ceja levantada—. ¿Vas a maquillarte?  
—Quería intentarlo —respondió Remus sin convencimiento, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea—. ¿Podrías pintarme el rayo?

Sirius lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿El rayo?  
—Sí. No va con este outfit, pero creo que a lo mejor sin él no soy tan reconocible.  
—Yo creo que eres bastante reconocible.

Remus se arrepintió de haber dicho nada.

—Vale, olvídalo. Voy a intentar usar esto y… ya está.

Sirius entró en el baño.

—No, no. Te lo pinto. Venga, a ver qué tienes. Pintura al agua, sombras… ¿Tienes una brocha? Ah, aquí. Uf, no, ésta es enorme. Y esta otra tampoco sirve, es redonda, ¿cómo voy a hacer los bordes con esto? Anda… espera, voy a por uno de mis pinceles. 

Y tal y como había venido se fue y Remus se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos. Cuando volvió Sirius lo obligó a sentarse en la tapa de la taza del váter, abrió los botes de pintura y mojó el pincel que había traído, recto y biselado, bajo el agua del grifo. 

—Está limpio, lo prometo. Lo compré el otro día y aún no lo he estrenado.

Empezó con el color rojo. Le sujetó la cabeza con la mano izquierda, poniéndole el pulgar bajo la mejilla y el resto de dedos detrás de la oreja, y con mucho cuidado empezó a trazar una línea desde el nacimiento de pelo de Remus hasta el puente de su nariz, casi rozando el borde de su cicatriz y prolongándola después desde el lacrimal hasta la base de la mandíbula. Volvió a hundir las cerdas del pincel en el botecito de pintura y cuando se volvió hacia Remus le dio un golpecito impaciente en las rodillas.

—Anda bonito, abre las piernas. Son muy largas, casi no llego.

Remus tragó saliva con los ojos cerrados y abrió las piernas, y enseguida notó el calor corporal de Sirius al avanzar hasta estar entre ellas. Sus dedos volvieron a sostenerle la cara con delicadeza y siguió dibujando, la pintura fría en comparación con sus dedos. Tras el delineado rellenó la forma respetando los bordes y después pasó al color azul. Remus abrió los ojos para esa parte porque Sirius le dijo que aún no iba a pintarle el párpado; se encontró con su rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia y tuvo que esforzarse por mantenerse muy, muy quieto. 

Sirius tenía cara de concentración total y la mandíbula ligeramente apretada, poniendo firmes los músculos faciales bajo las mejillas. Sus pestañas eran terriblemente largas, ahora que Remus prestaba atención, muy espesas y negras como su pelo, y en lo alto del pómulo tenía una pequeña cicatriz recta que a ratos brillaba en blanco sobre la piel morena, según le diese la luz. Aquello le hizo pensar en la suya, la dichosa cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara en dos líneas paralelas, e intentó no ponerse nervioso imaginando que Sirius se la quedaba mirando. Era un pensamiento estúpido, seguramente, pero nunca lo había tenido tan cerca. 

(Excepto cuando os besasteis, Remus. En vuestra boda.  
Ah. Pues es verdad.)

—Vale, casi he acabado —dijo de repente, interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Remus—. Hago la línea negra de en medio y ya está. ¿O necesitas algo más?  
—No, no. El resto puedo hacerlo yo.

Separó el rayo rojo del borde azul con la línea negra, contempló su trabajo con ojo crítico durante unos segundos y después miró a Remus con una sonrisa.

—Pues ya está.

Remus se miró al espejo. Era David Bowie.

Contuvo el impulso de tocar el rayo con las yemas de los dedos en caso de que fuera a estropearlo y aproximó su cara al espejo todavía más, analizándolo en detalle. El pulso de Sirius era impecable y las líneas estaban tan rectas que casi parecían hechas con regla, los colores vibrantes sobre su rostro claro.

—Te ha quedado idéntico —dijo, impresionado—. Muchas gracias.

Sirius dijo algo como “por supuesto” en un murmullo y luego carraspeó un poco antes de lavar el pincel y tapar los botecitos. Cuando vio que Remus abría la paleta de sombras y elegía la brocha pequeña preguntó:

—¿Te importa que me peine aquí?  
—No, claro.

Cogieron sitio frente al espejo, que no era tan ancho como para permitirles el reflejo a ambos al mismo tiempo, y se apretujaron un poco. Remus se pintó los párpados con sombra de color rojo anaranjado y luego hizo lo posible por aplicarse el colorete como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, aunque nunca antes se hubiera maquillado. Mientras tanto Sirius abrió su bote de fijador para el pelo y empezó a peinarse los mechones hacia atrás con un peine, pegándoselos a la cabeza para intentar imitar el corte de pelo de Freddie Mercury. Al terminar le brillaba la melena con fuerza, como si estuviera cubierta por barniz. 

—Remus, acabo de caer —dijo Sirius con horror—. No tengo bigote.

Remus lo desestimó con un gesto.

—No te preocupes, compré uno. Me olvidé de ponerlo en la caja, ahora te lo doy.

Sirius respiró con alivio. Unos minutos más tarde, tras pegárselo de manera simétrica bajo la nariz, se quedó mirando cómo Remus se pintaba los labios. No fue un trabajo muy limpio, pero el color no se alejaba tanto de su tono natural y Remus decidió que así estaba bien. 

Sirius se puso la capa y la corona mientras el otro se calzaba los zapatos, y con los ojos brillantes preguntó:

—¿Nos vamos ya?

Remus esperó a que le llegase el mensaje de confirmación de James y luego asintió.

—Nos vamos ya.

Había convencido a Sirius de que iban en metro y no le había sorprendido comprobar que a éste no le había importado lo más mínimo, siempre dispuesto a dar el cante, así que fue gracioso oírlo soltar un gemido ahogado cuando reconoció el coche de James aparcado en doble fila.

—¿Es…? —empezó a preguntar, eufórico, intentando ver desde la acera si estaba en lo cierto. James bajó la ventanilla del conductor y les echó un grito.  
—¡Venga, coño, que me van a multar! ¡Arriba!

Sirius corrió como el viento a montarse en el asiento de copiloto y le dio un cabezazo tan fuerte a James que se le cayó la corona en su regazo. Mientras James protestaba y se frotaba el lugar de impacto ( _eres una cabra montesa, ¿o qué? Que me vas a despeinar, gilipollas…_ ) Remus subió al asiento trasero y saludó a su amigo acompañando su “hola” de un apretón de hombro. James estaba divino con su tupé, su camisa a rayas y su chaqueta vaquera, y a pesar de haberles metido prisa dedicó un momento a mirar sus disfraces.

—Joder, chicos, estáis estupendos. Remus, tío, deberías ir siempre maquillado, estás muy guapo.  
—Gay —comentó Sirius.  
—Eso no es muy tolerante por tu parte —replicó James, arrancando el coche—. Tienes que trabajar en tu homofobia interiorizada, ¿vale?  
—¿Lily ya te ha enseñado palabras difíciles otra vez? Le tengo dicho que no haga eso, luego no las sabes utilizar.

Remus intentó relajarse, ahogando la discusión como ruido de fondo. Sentía una anticipación extraña en su interior pero no conseguía descifrar su procedencia, incapaz de discernir si se trataba de las ganas que tenía de ver a Lily después de tantas semanas o si simplemente era la ansiedad que acompañaba a su estómago cada vez que acudía a algún tipo de reunión. En cualquier caso, cuando James aparcó sus intestinos dieron una voltereta y tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces antes de salir del coche.

La casa de James, situada en un barrio acomodado, rebosaba de vida. No eran solo las plantas trepaderas por las fachadas de ladrillo rojizo, el césped bien recortado y los parterres de flores a ambos flancos del camino; también era la música que parecía vibrar desde su interior, las siluetas detrás de la ventana que daba a la sala de estar y los globos atados a la barandilla de las escaleras del porche, elevándose como si su destino fuera el espacio exterior. Delante de la puerta abierta, ataviada con un estrambótico vestido violeta corto y de muchas capas, medias de rejilla rotas y botas militares, estaba Lily. 

—¡Remus!

Dejó que corriera hacia él y se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años. Remus apoyó la barbilla en el nido rojo que era su pelo, más despeinado que otra cosa, y mientras Lily lo estrechaba entre sus brazos él intentó acordarse del nombre de la cantante de la que iba disfrazada.

—¡Qué guapo estás!  
—Tú también, Lily —respondió Remus sinceramente. Lily siempre estaba guapa aunque llevase la misma ropa que una bruja de cuento para niños.  
—Oye Evans, que el cumpleañero soy yo —se quejó Sirius por detrás, y tanto Lily como Remus pusieron los ojos en blanco.  
—Ya, pero es que a Remus lo he echado de menos.  
—Lily lo quiere más a él que a mí y a ti juntos y eso es algo a lo que ambos nos tenemos que acostumbrar —informó James.  
—Os tendríais que haber casado vosotros dos.  
—De pequeña quería casarme con Remus —confirmó Lily mientras caminaban hacia la casa—. Creo que se lo llegué a pedir una vez.  
—¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó Sirius.  
—Que no, naturalmente. Remus siempre ha sido muy inteligente y sabía que eso no iba a funcionar.  
—Dile gracias a Remus por ser gay, James. O no habrías tenido ni una oportunidad con Evans.  
—Gracias, Remus.  
—De nada.

Cuando entraron nadie gritó _¡Sorpresa!_ porque realmente aquella fiesta había dejado de ser una sorpresa hacía ya un buen rato, pero todas las personas congregadas en el gran salón recibieron a los recién llegados con vítores y un levantamiento general de vasos —qué había en ellos, Remus estaba seguro de que nada bueno.

Reconoció a algunos amigos en común de Lily y James: Marlene, disfrazada de Mariah Carey; Dorcas, de Beyoncé; Alastor, de Mick Jagger; Frank, de Bob Dylan... Había otras muchas personas que le sonaban de vista de la anterior fiesta a la que había acudido en casa de los Potter, aquella fatídica noche en la que Remus conoció a Sirius Black... pero ahora no quería pensar en eso.

Hablando de Sirius, se encontraba hablando con todo el mundo como si fuera íntimo amigo de cada uno de ellos, y en lo que a Remus respectaba puede que así fuera. Estaba ridículo y brillante, con la capa roja arrastrando por el suelo y la corona enorme sostenida como por arte de magia sobre su pelo de alquitrán, y no hacía más que sonreír tan grande que sus comisuras podrían haberse resquebrajado. El bigote falso le quedaba, para su profunda frustración, mejor de lo que había anticipado.

Cuando la novedad de su llegada se niveló un poco y la gente empezó a formar sus grupitos mientras charlaba y bebía, Lily le hizo una seña desde el final del pasillo y Remus acudió en silencio. Ella lo llevó a la cocina con actitud conspiranoica y al llegar allí sacó una botella de vino de detrás de un robot de cocina y empezó a descorcharla. De pronto, a Remus le vino por fin el nombre. Cindy Lauper. Lily iba disfrazada de Cindy Lauper.

—Para ti y para mí —le dijo en voz baja, aunque con lo alta que estaba la música y lo mucho que hablaban y reían todos en el salón era más bien improbable que nadie los oyese—. Porque sé que no te gusta la cerveza y aquí son todos animales sin gusto.   
—¿Lo has traído escondido en la maleta? —preguntó Remus con una sonrisa divertida.  
—Nos lo ha comprado James —contestó ella con una sonrisa satisfecha— porque se lo he pedido yo. Coge un vaso de ésos de plástico, si nos ven con copas van a sospechar.

Otra persona habría mencionado que beber vino medianamente bueno en un vaso de plástico de fiesta de cumpleaños era un poco cutre pero Remus tenía mayores problemas en los que pensar, como su evidente sobriedad en medio de un mar de gente que empezaba a coger el punto, así que ofreció su vaso y dejó que Lily lo llenase hasta arriba.

—Muy bien, pues ya estamos —dijo cuando tuvo su vaso preparado también, volviendo a esconder la botella—. Oye, en serio, estás guapísimo. Has nacido para ser David Bowie.  
—Seguro.  
—¿Te has pintado tú el rayo? ¡Es precioso!  
—No, ha sido Sirius.  
—¿Sirius ha sido útil para algo? Menuda novedad.

Remus rió por lo bajo.

—No seas mala.  
—Al contrario, soy un ángel. Pero me sorprende que no quieras poner a parir a Sirius a la mínima de cambio, desde aquí no nos oye. ¿Ya sois amigos y no me has avisado?

Consideró las palabras de Lily con cuidado.

—Creo que decir que somos amigos es mucho.  
—Ah, bueno, menos mal. No vaya a ser que terminéis siendo uña y carne y al final seas feliz por accidente.

Remus la miró con una ceja levantada. Lily le sonrió con todos los dientes.

—¿Te he dicho que te quiero?

Después de invitar a Alice, Remus había llegado a la conclusión de que Peter también merecía la oportunidad de acudir. No es que no quisiera que fuera (al contrario, Remus disfrutaba mucho de su compañía), pero le daba miedo que Peter no estuviese a gusto. Era casi más tímido que él, nada que ver con la fuerza natural que era Alice, y Remus no quería ponerlo en un compromiso, pero finalmente lo había invitado y Peter había dicho que sí. 

Llegó disfrazado de Ed Sheeran, vestido con una camisa a cuadros y unas gruesas gafas de pasta falsas, y llevaba el pelo tan revuelto como siempre. Remus le presentó a Lily, y cuando hizo amago de presentarle a James éste se presentó a sí mismo con energía y poco menos que lo secuestró, pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros y llevándoselo a la otra punta del salón para presentarle a otra gente. 

—Un extrovertido adoptando un introvertido, la historia se repite.   
—Peter parece majo —comentó Lily.  
—Lo es.  
—Es mono, también.  
—…  
—Vale, no he dicho nada. James quería saber si te gustaba y por eso lo has invitado, pero ya veo que no.

Remus resopló.

—Ya le dije a James que no, pero la próxima vez me lo puedes preguntar. No es como si no fuera a contarte algo así.  
—Remus, cariño —dijo Lily dulcemente, armándose de paciencia—, lo que me da miedo no es que no me cuentes que te gusta alguien, lo que me da miedo es que no te des cuenta. 

Remus resopló más fuerte.

—Venga, vale. Olvídalo —cedió Lily; después se quedó mirando la puerta abierta—. Wow, ¿quién es esa?

Remus miró a la chica que acababa de entrar, convencido de que si Lily no lo sabía él no lo haría tampoco, pero para su sorpresa la reconoció. Llevaba un vestido plateado muy corto y geométrico, una peluca de color miel con ondas rizadas hasta los hombros y tacones muy altos, y su sonrisa pintada de rojo, amplia de oreja a oreja, solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

—¡Alice! —llamó Remus.

La otra lo encontró con la mirada y acudió encantada, los pasitos un poco más cortos de lo normal por los tacones, el movimiento ligeramente antinatural por los picos extraños del vestido. Remus se preguntó dónde demonios habría comprado eso. Le recordaba a…

—Lady Gaga —se adelantó Lily, mirándola con entusiasmo—, ¿no?  
—¡Sí! —respondió Alice, eufórica—. Tú eres Cindy Lauper, por supuesto.  
—¡Por fin! Menos mal que alguien me reconoce… Aquí si no vas de Freddie Mercury no te identifica nadie.  
—Alice, te presento a Lily —dijo Remus cuando ésta terminó de quejarse—. Mi mejor amiga. Lily, esta es Alice, ex compañera de trabajo.  
—Y amiga también, espero —rió Alice. Remus se sonrojó un poco y farfulló que sí—. Encantada de conocerte, Lily.   
—Igualmente. Ven, vamos a presentarte a James… y si ocurre un milagro igual encontramos a Sirius, pero quién sabe. Es como una estrella fugaz.

Remus reencontró a Peter y se unió a la conversación entre él, una chica disfrazada de Katy Perry y un chico disfrazado de Prince, y con la ayuda de los sorbitos que le pegaba a su vaso de vino blanco terminó por relajarse. Un buen rato más tarde, cuando llegó un nuevo grupito de gente a la casa de los Potter, James fue a buscarlo y le pasó el brazo por los hombros no sin cierta dificultad debido a la media cabeza que Remus le pasaba en altura.

—Te robo un segundo —sonrió, separándolo de Peter—. Voy a presentarte al hermano de Sirius.

Remus se dejó llevar y por algún motivo en los pocos segundos que les costó llegar hasta la entrada le dio tiempo a pensar veintisiete motivos por los que podría no caerle bien al hermano de Sirius. Después, anonadado consigo mismo, se recordó que en realidad aquello no debería importarle. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Reggie, qué alegría verte —saludó James con entusiasmo, rodeando su cuerpo y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
—Lo mismo digo.   
—Te presento a Remus, actualmente la niñera de tu hermano —rió, y en la cara de Regulus hubo una sombra de sonrisa—. Remus, éste es Regulus. 

Regulus era… una disonancia cognitiva. Aun a pesar de su disfraz, que consistía en un conjunto negro con lentejuelas plateadas y una enorme estrella negra pintada en su rostro, perteneciente a alguno de los miembros de la banda KISS (Remus ignoraba cuál), fue capaz de ver lo diferente y al mismo tiempo parecido que era a Sirius. Por una parte era exactamente igual: la misma mandíbula cuadrada, los mismos ojos grises, la misma postura orgullosa; pero por otra no se parecía en nada: la constitución mucho más fina y estirada, la expresión menos socarrona, el arco de los labios menos pronunciado. Regulus también echó un buen vistazo a Remus, probablemente evaluando su disfraz, y después dijo:

—Encantado de conocerte. Espero que Sirius no te traiga demasiado de cabeza.

A Remus le entró un poco la risa pero antes de tener tiempo de responder una voz lo interrumpió.

—Que sepas, Reg, que soy un encanto. Vivir conmigo es maravilloso. ¿A que sí, Remus?  
—Me abstengo de comentar.  
—He vivido contigo casi veinte años, a mí no puedes engañarme —replicó Regulus. Después aceptó el abrazo de Sirius y lo estrechó brevemente.

A continuación Regulus presentó a los amigos que había traído: Bella, vestida como Madonna; Cissy, disfrazada de Britney Spears, y Lucius, que iba de Justin Timberlake. James, que ya los conocía de antes, se encargó de guiarlos hasta las bebidas y la comida y libró a Remus de una conversación incómoda con personas que no conocía. Sirius se quedó junto a Remus un momento por primera vez en toda la noche y éste se fijó con el ceño fruncido en que ya no llevaba camiseta, los tatuajes del pecho bien visibles. Fue a darle un trago a su vaso de vino, intentando ahogar sus penas en alcohol, pero con horror descubrió que estaba vacío. Por qué el ser humano no había inventado algún mecanismo para que los vasos se rellenasen automáticamente, Remus no lo sabía. A tomar por saco la cura contra el cáncer. El alcohol era lo único que tenía potencial para arreglar algo.

—¿Cuándo te has desvestido? —logró preguntar después de atragantarse con su propia saliva.  
—Nada más llegar. Aquí hace demasiado calor.   
—No tienes vergüenza ninguna.  
—Eso ya lo sabías de antes. 

Después de ir a la cocina discretamente para rellenarse el vaso Remus volvió al salón para ser casi embestido por una nerviosísima Alice, que le habló todo lo en voz baja que uno puede hablar en una fiesta.

—¡Frank está aquí! —exclamó, los ojos abiertos y llenos de estrellas. Remus se quedó pensativo.  
—¿Frank? ¿Tu Frank?  
—¡Sí! ¡Sabía que él también iba a una fiesta esta noche pero no pensaba que sería la misma! Acabo de verlo hablando con James.

Remus echó una mirada al Bob Dylan que charlaba animadamente con Elvis Presley.

—¿Todo este tiempo me hablabas de Frank Longbottom? —dijo Remus, incrédulo—. Él y James llevan años siendo amigos.   
—Londres es un pañuelo —suspiró Alice.  
—Eso parece. ¿Vas a…?  
—Voy —respondió ella enseguida, sin siquiera saber lo que Remus iba a decir, y desapareció entre la gente para llegar hasta Frank en tiempo récord.

Cuando todo el mundo había comido y bebido suficiente como para parar un tren James anunció que se inauguraba una noche de karaoke y encendió los micrófonos y la televisión mientras Lily sacaba una pizarra de dios sabe dónde. Fue haciendo una lista de todas las personas que querían cantar, cada uno gritando su nombre mientras levantaba la mano, desinhibidos y risueños por el alcohol, y ante las sonoras exigencias de Sirius, que se había puesto en pie sobre el reposabrazos del sofá, lo movió al primer puesto por ser su cumpleaños.

—Baja de ahí, anda. Mi madre te ve ahí subido y te corta el cuello —le dijo James.  
—Perdón, señora Potter.

Sirius cantó, por supuesto, _I want to break free_ , acompañado por James que le hizo los coros de manera no oficial, más burlándose de él que otra cosa, y después dejó paso a Marlene, que interpretó un éxito de _Mamma Mia!_ con bastante más encanto. La lista de Lily terminó siendo una gran idea y todos fueron apuntándose de nuevo en cuanto acababa su ronda, ansiosos por volver a participar. Alguien pidió la canción _Tequila_ pero no se levantó a cantarla, así que todo el mundo escuchó la melodía y se dedicó a gritar a coro “¡TEQUILA!” cada vez que la palabra aparecía en la pantalla, riéndose con ganas entre una y otra.

Remus utilizó su turno para pedir _Breaking Free_ , la canción estrella de High School Musical, y en lugar de interpretarla él le puso los micrófonos en las manos a James y a Lily. Todo el mundo rugió al verlo, encantado con la idea, y aunque James se puso rojo como un tomate Lily terminó arrastrándolo al frente de todo el mundo para cantar juntos. Como venganza James le cargó el muerto a Remus cuando fue su turno y tuvo la amabilidad de darle a elegir entre dos canciones: _Baby_ , de Justin Bieber, y _S &M_, de Rihanna. Para su absoluto horror y vergüenza, Remus terminó eligiendo esta última.

Ahora, Remus sabía entonar. Su madre era profesora de canto y él había pasado demasiados años de su vida acompañándola o haciéndole los coros mientras ella tocaba el piano como para no tomárselo en serio aunque fuese solo un juego, aunque todo el mundo allí estuviese borracho y le diese igual si Remus cantaba bien o no. Es más, probablemente les haría más gracia si lo hacía fatal, igual que Arthur, Peter o incluso Sirius. Uno no participaba en un karaoke para ganar nada, uno participaba para desafinar, cantar muy alto y reírse de los demás cuando se les escapaba un gallo. 

Pero Remus era Remus y si hacía algo quería hacerlo bien, así que dio gracias al cielo por conocer la canción y la interpretó como pudo e intentó no ponerse rojo cuando Lily empezó a silbar, acompañada por gritos obscenos de James.

—¡Remus! ¡Vas a dejarme preñado con esa voz! ¡No puedes ser así de sexy!

Alice se unió a los vítores de James y cuando la canción terminó Remus respiró aliviado un segundo antes de ver a Sirius, que lo miraba con ojos como platos, y entonces decidió que a lo mejor nunca más volvía a cantar nada y que era buena idea taparse la boca con cinta aislante y no producir ni un sonido a partir de ese momento, quizá ni hablar siquiera, porque ya total…

—Por fin alguien que no me destroza los tímpanos —comentó Regulus a su lado cuando Remus se sentó en el hueco que había dejado Molly.  
—He hecho lo que he podido —contestó él con humildad, un poco incómodo bajo la atención precisa de aquellos ojos grises.

Después de que Molly se atreviese a interpretar una canción de Nina Simone y de que Lucius destrozase por completo _Wake me up before you go-go_ mientras Bella se tiraba al suelo para llorar de la risa, Sirius volvió a coger el micrófono y aceptó el tema de The Clash que James había elegido para él y luego aprovechó el cambio de sitios para sentarse al otro lado de Remus.

—¿Desde cuándo cantas así? —preguntó, ignorando por completo cómo Alastor decía con voz firme que no tenía ninguna intención de cantar Barbie Girl ante la histérica insistencia de Frank.

Remus lo miró de reojo y después vio cómo la resolución de Alastor se desvanecía en el aire al comenzar la melodía. Su voz grave se tornó desagradablemente aguda al intentar interpretar el tema siendo fiel al registro de la cantante original, y con un grito Alice se puso en pie y anunció que ella haría el papel de Ken.

—Desde siempre.  
—Nunca cantas en casa. Ni siquiera en la ducha —acusó Sirius.  
—¿Por qué escucharías lo que hago en la ducha?  
—No te pongas nervioso, bonito —sonrió Sirius acercándose un poco—. Las paredes son de papel, si cantases en la ducha o en cualquier otra parte lo oiría.   
— Con lo alto que tienes siempre el volumen de tu música, lo dudo mucho. Me extra ña que puedas pensar siquiera.  
—Si Lily no estuviera comiéndole la cara a James ahora mismo probablemente te diría que no pienso en absoluto. 

Remus los miró de reojo: Lily estaba sentada en el regazo de James con su rostro entre las manos, las comisuras de la boca curvadas en una permanente sonrisa a pesar de los besos. James la sujetaba como si fuera un bote salvavidas.

—Y tendría razón —apostilló Regulus, que por lo visto los había estado escuchando—. En lugar de cerebro tienes serrín.

Remus rió con los labios pegados al borde de su vaso y Sirius protestó, poniéndole la mano en el pecho y obligándolo a reclinarse hacia atrás para poder hacer contacto visual con su hermano.

—Eh, si quisiera que alguien me hiciera bullying llamaría a mamá.   
—Muy osado por tu parte pensar que mamá cogería el teléfono si la llamaras.

Remus mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo, en un punto cercano de sus pies, intentando ignorar el intercambio de los hermanos Black y los dedos calientes de Sirius que seguían contra los planos de sus pectorales, preguntándose si iban a pelear, pero Sirius dejó escapar una carcajada y cuando Remus se atrevió a mirar vio que Regulus sonreía ampliamente. Notando su malestar, Regulus se dirigió a él.

—No te preocupes, hay que meterle mucha caña a Sirius para que se ofenda. James y yo nos lo tomamos como un deporte.  
—Tú más que James, eso seguro —dijo Sirius—. Además, Remus ya lo sabe. Tiene aspecto de señorito pero la lengua afilada.  
—Solo cuando necesitas que alguien te baje los humos —replicó él—. Si no lo hiciese te me comerías.  
—Puede que lo haga igualmente —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa canina, y entonces Alastor le gritó que era su turno de nuevo (Remus empezaba a pensar que hacía trampa y se estaba colando en la lista todo el rato) y se levantó para salir a cantar. 

Mientras Remus se esforzaba por fingir que Regulus no lo estaba mirando atentamente dio un par de sorbos a su vaso de vino y recibió con alivio a Alice, que se sentó de manera triunfal. Al escuchar el pésimo esfuerzo de Sirius por intentar entonar una nueva canción arrugó la nariz y le puso una mano en el brazo a Remus antes de decirle:

—Tu marido canta de culo. Aunque me da la impresión de que ahora lo está haciendo aún peor que antes. ¿Es el alcohol o soy yo?

En la cabeza de Remus empezaron a sonar treinta alarmas diferentes, especialmente cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó cómo los ojos de Regulus, que seguían fijos en él, se hacían ligeramente más grandes. Remus empezó a sudar automáticamente y apretó su vaso con aprehensión al buscar algo qué decir, pero por suerte para él James intervino de manera casi divina.

—Jajá, si es que discutís tanto que parecéis un matrimonio que lleva cincuenta años casado, ¿no, Remus?… Oye Reggie, ¿de quién vas disfrazado exactamente? Quiero decir, ¿de cuál de ellos?  
—De Paul Stanley.  
—Ah, ya.  
—No sabes quién es, ¿no?  
—No.  
—Probablemente este es un buen momento para decirte que casi nadie sabe que Sirius y yo estamos casados —dijo Remus en un rápido susurro, poniendo su mano encima de la de Alice. Ésta la miró horrorizada.  
—¿Cómo que no?  
—Lo sabéis tú, Peter, James y Lily, pero ya está. Los demás no saben nada, especialmente Regulus.  
—Mierda, perdón —dijo Alice en voz baja, mirando a Regulus con nerviosismo—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Y por qué nadie lo sabe?

Remus suspiró y se mordió el labio un momento antes de decidir que qué más daba, llegados a ese punto daba igual que lo supiera una persona más. Alice era de fiar al fin y al cabo.

—Es un matrimonio de conveniencia —confesó, bajando todavía más la voz y hablando casi contra la oreja de Alice para que nadie más que ella pudiese captar sus palabras—. Nos hemos casado en secreto por ventajas económicas, pero nuestras familias no lo saben. Aunque creo que Sirius tenía intención de contárselo a la suya en algún momento.  
—Venga ya —dijo Alice, mirándolo como si le estuviese tomando el pelo—. Os he visto juntos. Aunque la boda haya sido por dinero estáis saliendo igualmente, ¿no?  
—No, Alice. Cuando te dije que me había casado y me preguntaste por qué no te había hablado nunca de Sirius… no estábamos saliendo. Nos conocemos únicamente por James.

Alice tenía cara de no creérselo del todo.

—¿Entonces no estáis juntos?  
—No.

Alice miró a Sirius, y luego miró a Remus, y después levantó mucho las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad y se miró las largas uñas plateadas. Finalmente pareció aceptarlo, y entonces a Remus se le ocurrió otra cosa.

—Ah… y Sirius no sabe que ya no trabajo contigo. Por favor, no se lo digas.

Alice volvió a mirarlo con incredulidad.

—¿Pero por qué no?  
—Si se entera de que estoy trabajando en un sex shop no va a dejar de soltarme pullas sexuales hasta el día de mi muerte. No tengo la capacidad emocional para aguantarlas, Alice, por favor te lo pido.  
—Vale, vale. Eres una caja de sorpresas, Remus Lupin. ¿Algún secreto inconfesable más?  
—Sí. Frank te está mirando.  
—Adiós Remus, ha sido un placer hablar contigo.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —preguntó Lily un rato más tarde, sentándose a su lado en el sofá con pesadez como si llevase bailando tres noches seguidas.  
—Sí —dijo Remus, aunque notaba cómo poco a poco se aproximaba el momento en que dejaba de disfrutar y comenzaba a angustiarse porque quería marcharse a casa.  
—Creo que necesitas un poco más de vino —murmuró Lily—. Ambos lo necesitamos, en realidad. Dame tu vaso, voy a por más. 

Volvió a levantarse, esta vez con un poco menos de esfuerzo, y dejó a Remus solo con sus pensamientos. Se distrajo mirando a Arthur, vestido de John Lennon, bailando frente a Molly, disfrazada de Edith Piaf, y luego vio a James que le hacía una seña un poco más allá así que terminó por levantarse y acudir. James hablaba con Alice, Sirius, Marlene y Regulus, y en cuanto llegó Remus le apretó el hombro y señaló a Lady Gaga.

—Oye, no nos habías dicho que Alice es quien pintó la chaqueta de Sirius —dijo con un tono de voz demasiado alegre como para ser un reproche—. Es una pasada.  
—Ni sabía que la habías visto—se excusó Remus.   
—¿Estás de coña? Sirius lleva toda la semana hablando de la puñetera chaqueta.  
—Cierra la boca, James.  
—¡Me llamó por videollamada para enseñármela! —continuó haciendo caso omiso, intentando enfatizar el significado de aquello zarandeándole un poco del hombro—. ¡Por videollamada, Remus!   
—Que te calles, Potter —insistió Sirius, intentando taparle la boca. James le hizo la cobra.  
—Me alegro de que tuviera tanto éxito —rió Alice, encantada—. Cuando Remus me dijo lo que quería tuve un poco de miedo de cagarla pero estoy bastante contenta con cómo quedó.  
—Espera, ¿la idea fue suya? —preguntó Sirius.  
—Sí, sí —contestó ella—. Yo lo dibujé, claro, pero Remus me dio una descripción bastante clara de lo que quería.   
—Pues os habéis lucido ambos —elogió Marlene—. James me ha enseñado antes una foto y es preciosa.  
—Muchas gracias —sonrió Alice.

Remus no aceptó su parte del halago porque no consideraba que su aporte tuviese demasiada validez y permaneció en silencio dejando que regasen a Alice con cumplidos, pero Sirius solo lo miró a él. Remus hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano por no mirarlo de vuelta.

Cuando Lily volvió con su alcohol él lo aceptó con avidez y luego alguien dijo que, en fin, aquello se suponía que era una fiesta, así que subieron un poquito más la música y empezaron a bailar. Remus se dejó agarrar por su mejor amiga para seguirle el ritmo, haciendo un vago amago de seguir lo que fuese que James había puesto en aquella playlist, y trató de pensar en que el barullo no duraría para siempre, y en que en algún momento de la noche podría marcharse a casa.

James raptó a Lily en cierto momento y Remus intentó aprovechar la excusa para volver a sentarse, comenzando a sentir el cansancio en las plantas de los pies, pero alguien lo agarró de la cintura para detenerlo.

—No tan deprisa, bonito —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa enorme, más ebrio que sobrio—. Baila conmigo.

Remus comenzó a protestar pero Sirius no lo soltaba así que al final se rindió, intentando economizar en esfuerzo físico, y castamente apoyó las manos en sus hombros. 

—Deberías bailar con Marlene o algo así —le ofreció—. Seguro que baila mejor que yo.  
—Ya he bailado con ella.  
—¿Y la has dejado escapar? Lástima.  
—¿Te interesa o qué?  
—Mucho. Estaba mordiéndome las uñas por si flirteabas con ella antes que yo.  
—¿Y qué pasa si lo he hecho?

Remus bufó.

—Nada, ¿qué iba a pasar? Flirteas con todo bicho viviente, Marlene no iba a ser la excepción.  
—Eh, no flirteo con todo bicho viviente —dijo Sirius, aparentemente ofendido. Remus rectificó.  
—Ah sí, perdón. Con todas las mujeres entonces.  
—Eso tampoco es verdad.  
—¿Le has tirado la caña a Marlene?  
—…  
—Pues eso.

—Bueno, ¿y tú?  
—¿Yo qué?  
—¿Le has tirado la caña a Peter?  
—¿Por qué diablos iba a hacer eso?  
—Eres gay y has traído a un chico a mi fiesta, Remus, sé sumar dos más dos.  
—Eres terrible en matemáticas, Black.   
—¿Ah sí?  
—Yo no flirteo con todos los miembros del género que me interesa.  
—Así te va. De camino a los veintiuno y sin novio.   
—…  
—No, no, espera, no te vayas, lo retiro. Quédate un poco más. Venga, me gusta bailar contigo.   
—…

La música se ralentizó un poco y los movimientos de los invitados también, todo el mundo enlentecido por el alcohol y el cansancio, y poco a poco la gente fue despidiéndose para volver a su hogar. Después de que Frank y Alice se marchasen (agarrados del brazo, notó Remus) y cuando Sirius desapareció para acompañar a un grupito a la puerta, Lily se acercó a Remus y le habló en voz baja.

—Es un poco tarde y aunque James lleva un buen rato sin beber nada sé que está cansado. ¿Te importaría si tú y Sirius os quedáis a dormir y así no tiene que coger el coche? No te lo pregunto con James delante porque insistiría en llevaros de todos modos. Ya sabes cómo es.  
—Tendría que preguntarle a Sirius —dijo Remus tras pensarlo un momento. Lily sacudió la cabeza.  
—A Sirius va a darle igual, está más en casa aquí que en casa de los Black. Te lo pregunto a ti porque sé que llevas queriendo irte un buen rato.

A veces a Remus le fascinaba la facilidad con la que Lily podía ver a través de él.

—Vale, por mí no hay problema. ¿Hay sitio?  
—No sé si tendréis que compartir habitación, pero sitio hay —respondió Lily con una sonrisa—. Voy a preguntarle a James. Y gracias, Remus.  
—No hay por qué.  
—Dímelo luego. Ya veremos si Sirius te deja dormir.  
—…

Remus vio cómo Regulus cruzaba el gran salón sin detenerse con Bella y Cissy charlando animadamente a sus espaldas, y cómo lo localizaba con los ojos y se desviaba de su camino en línea recta hacia la puerta de la entrada para plantarse frente a él y despedirse. Remus alzó las cejas con sorpresa, incapaz de adivinar por qué el joven Black había decidido dedicarle a él un minuto de su tiempo en lugar de a cualquier otro de los presentes.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Remus —dijo el otro extendiendo la mano, y Remus tardó un momento en comprender y estrechársela—. Necesitaba ponerle cara a un nombre mencionado tantas veces.

Remus se quedó pensando en aquello, en si habría sido Sirius o James quien había hablado de él con Regulus. No sabía qué opción le inquietaba más. Existir fuera de su propio cuerpo, ser mencionado y tratado como un ente más allá de las interacciones en las que estaba presente era una sensación extraña.

—Igualmente —respondió Remus—. Tenía curiosidad por conocerte.

Regulus le dirigió una media sonrisa divertida.

—¿He alcanzado tus expectativas?  
—No tenía ninguna en concreto —dijo él—. Solo me preguntaba si te parecerías a tu hermano.  
—Ah. Creo que depende de a quién preguntes. Si preguntases a mi madre te diría que somos el día y la noche. Si le preguntases a James, creo que te diría que somos parecidos.   
—Creo que ambos tendrían razón —dijo Remus—. Aunque no te conozco lo suficiente como para poder afirmarlo con seguridad.

Regulus sonrió y pareció aprobar su teoría, pero no dijo nada. Se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando algo en el rostro de Remus ( _el rayo_ , terminó por concluir éste), y después cogió aire, como si tuviera algo importante que decir.

—Mi hermano tiene muchas cualidades —empezó—. Pero es un idiota. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Remus no estaba seguro de si estaba hablando de forma amistosa o si era un insulto genuino. El pique que había tenido con Sirius en el sofá anteriormente sugería lo primero; su tono serio sugería lo segundo. Regulus vio su expresión y precisó un poco más.

—Es incapaz de saber lo que quiere porque en mi casa nunca nadie le ha dejado elegir nada. ¿Por qué crees que se cambió de repente a una carrera artística? Lleva dibujando desde que sabe sostener un lápiz pero de alguna forma no supo decidir que era eso lo que le interesaba hasta que pasó medio curso estudiando para ser abogado. Por eso digo —repitió— que es un idiota. Solo espero que tú seas un poquito más listo que él.

Remus sintió que estaba mirando un jeroglífico egipcio, pero Regulus no tenía nada más que decir. Se despidió con un _Adiós, Remus_ , y a éste le dio tiempo a duras penas de devolverle el saludo antes de que se marchase con su pequeño grupito. Remus se quedó hipnotizado con el conjunto vaquero de Justin Timberlake y las coletas rubias de Britney Spears mientras intentaba procesar lo que le acababa de decir.

Peter les dio las gracias a él y a James por haberlo invitado y luego se marchó seguido por Dorcas, Marlene y Fabian, dando así la fiesta por concluida. Cuando se quedaron solos Lily empezó a recoger vasos y platos vacíos y a apilarlos para tirarlos a la basura y Remus hizo lo propio, así que James recogió el karaoke y le dio la orden a Sirius de que ayudase a trasladar la cerveza que había sobrado a la cocina. Éste se quejó, y se siguió quejando con todas las tareas que James y Lily le encargaron pero las fue cumpliendo, y entre los cuatro lograron poner la casa un poco en orden.

—Mañana habrá que barrer y fregar el suelo, pero yo creo que por hoy ya está bien —dijo Lily (ignorando el _joder, pues menos mal_ de Sirius).  
—A ver —intervino James, dirigiéndose a él—. Organización. La habitación de mis padres no la podemos usar así que yo duermo con Lily en mi cuarto y tú duermes con Remus en el tuyo.   
—La cama es enana —se quejó Sirius—. Y Remus muy largo.

Remus intentó no sentirse ofendido y cedió fácilmente.

—Puedo dormir en el sofá.  
—Hay una cama desmontable debajo de la tuya, gilipollas —le dijo James a Sirius—. Os las repartís como queráis.

Sirius refunfuñó un poco más pero llevó a Remus a la habitación. Estaba más gruñón que de costumbre, un pequeño puchero formado constantemente en la boca y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y Remus no dejó de encontrarlo divertido. No sabía si estaba así porque se le había bajado el alcohol o por el cansancio, pero poco importaba.

James los ayudó a sacar y montar la cama supletoria, le enseñó a Remus donde estaba el baño y luego les trajo un par de pijamas a cada uno para que no tuvieran que dormir con sus disfraces puestos. Les dio las buenas noches y se marchó, pero a los pocos minutos estaba de vuelta con una almohada más bajo cada brazo y unas mantas en caso de que tuvieran frío.

—A mí no me cuidas tanto cuando me quedo a dormir —se quejó Sirius, ofendido, quitándose por fin la capa roja y la corona real.  
—Porque estás en tu casa —bufó James—. Remus es un invitado.  
—¿Vas a arroparlo también? ¿Vas a cantarle una nana antes de dormir? ¿Contarle cuentos?  
—Hasta mañana, Black —se despidió él sin hacerle caso—. Adiós, Remus.  
—Adiós, James.  
—…

Remus huyó al baño con su pijama antes de que a Sirius le diese tiempo a quitarse los pantalones y empezó a quitarse el traje azul. Mientras luchaba con la corbata alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta y por la rendija apareció la cabecita de Lily, un poco menos despeinada que antes y con un pijama de color verde puesto.

—Te traigo desmaquillante —dijo, ofreciéndole un botecito de líquido transparente y una bolsita con algodones—. O te quedarás sin piel de tanto frotar para quitarte el rayo.  
—Gracias.  
—¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Una infusión? ¿Un poco de esparadrapo para taparle la boca a Sirius?   
—No, gracias —sonrió Remus—. Creo que estoy bien.   
—Vale. Hasta mañana, Remus.  
—Hasta mañana.

Una vez en la habitación, ambos con el pijama puesto (y Sirius, cómo no, con varios botones desabrochados) se repartieron las camas. Remus opinó que Sirius debería dormir donde siempre y que él tomaría la cama supletoria y el otro replicó que por ser invitado Remus tenía derecho a dormir en la cama buena, y así discutieron durante un rato hasta que Remus simplemente dejó de hablar y se metió en la cama más baja, provocando el rechinar del somier metálico y el fin de la perorata de Sirius.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuando quedó claro que ambos estaban demasiado despiertos como para quedarse dormidos inmediatamente, Remus preguntó:

—¿Te ha gustado tu fiesta?

Enseguida Sirius se giró hacia él, poniéndose de lado.

—Sí —dijo, y tras una pausa añadió:—. Eres una caja de sorpresas, Lupin.  
—Eso me han dicho.  
—Gracias por organizarla.

Remus lo desestimó con un gesto, aunque tenía los brazos debajo de las sábanas y Sirius no pudo ver sus manos.

—Fue idea de James.  
—Ya, pero tú ayudaste.  
—Un poco.  
—Ya.

Silencio. 

Y después:

—¿Así que nunca te gustó Lily?

Remus soltó un resoplido burlón.

—No. Siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga.  
—¿Así que siempre has sabido que te iban los tíos?

De alguna manera le pareció que aquella pregunta, que estaba hecha en el mismo tono de voz que la anterior, era mucho más importante por algún motivo, aunque Remus no sabía cuál. Miró a Sirius un momento antes de contestarla, quizá intentando adivinar si se lo preguntaba por alguna razón en concreto, y después respondió:

—Sí. Nunca se me ocurrió que tenían que gustarme las chicas.  
—¿Y qué dijeron tus padres?  
—No recuerdo ninguna reacción en particular —dijo Remus, esforzándose en rebuscar en su memoria—. Nunca me dijeron que no podían gustarme los chicos o algo así. Simplemente empecé a hablar de ellos igual que mis compañeros hablaban de las chicas y eso fue todo.  
—¿Osea que no recuerdas haber salido del armario?   
—No creo haber estado dentro.

Sirius guardó silencio un momento y al final Remus preguntó:

—¿Por qué?  
—¿Por qué, qué?  
—Por qué estas preguntas.  
—Ah, no sé —rió—. Por curiosidad. Por saber si tenías un pasado megatraumático o algo así.  
—Siento decepcionarte.  
—No me decepcionas, hombre. Qué cosas tienes. Me alegro de que tus padres te aceptaran y todo eso... Así que les parece bien que tengas novio, ¿no?  
—No lo tengo.  
¬—Ya, joder, digo las veces que hayas tenido. ¿Se los has presentado?  
—No.  
—¿No? ¿Ninguno? ¿Por qué?

Remus se tensó ligeramente, pero contestó de todos modos.

—Solo he tenido uno. No se lo presenté a mis padres porque él no quiso, pero yo no tenía problema en hacerlo. Fue decisión suya.  
—Pues vaya… ¿Cómo son tus padres? Seguro que son iguales que tú. Delgaditos, buenas personas, muy tiquismiquis…

Remus luchó por no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Físicamente me parezco bastante a mi padre, sí. Mi madre es más bajita. ¿Qué hay de los tuyos?  
—Uf —dijo Sirius, removiéndose un poco—. Mi madre es una arpía. Mira, mejor cambiamos de conversación que si te cuento algo de mis padres igual me lloras, ¿eh? Y sería una pena acabar la noche así.  
—¿Tan mala es tu madre?  
—Se rumorea que Satán la puso en la Tierra porque ya no podía soportarla más. Pero el resto de mi familia es igual —precisó—. Simplemente con ella he tenido que compartir techo.  
—Lo siento —dijo Remus.  
—No pasa nada, hombre. Al menos soy guapo.   
—Siempre te quedará eso, sí. 

—Oye, Remus.  
—…  
—Remus.  
—Qué.  
—¿Duermes?  
—Ahora ya no.  
—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
—¿Solo una? —ironizó Remus, aún con los ojos cerrados. Sirius guardó silencio y al final se ablandó—. Venga, dime.  
—¿Te arrepientes?  
—¿De qué?  
—De que nos casáramos.

Remus no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, pero fingió hacerlo durante unos segundos.

—No —dijo finalmente.  
—¿No? ¿Seguro?  
—Seguro.  
—Vale.  
—¿Y tú? ¿Te arrepientes?  
—No.

Y un poco más tarde, cuando Remus estaba al borde del sueño y Sirius tenía voz dormida:

—Remus, ¿vas a soñar conmigo llevando la corona de Freddie?

Remus se arrepintió de haberle dicho a Lily que no necesitaba el esparadrapo.

—Voy a soñar con James y su tupé.  
—Te odio.


End file.
